Do lado de lá
by Lilyp
Summary: COMPLETA. Harry mal começou sua caça às Horcruxes e se vê diante de Voldemort, que lhe faz uma estranha proposta. Afirma que Harry não o matará, pois precisaria morrer antes disso. O que Harry pode fazer? Colabora? Ou se mata? Ou há alternativa?
1. Planejando os próximos passos

**Aviso:** Os personagens aqui mencionados são obra da inigualável J.K.Rowling e a ela pertencem ou às empresas a quem ela vendeu seus direitos.

Nota da autora: Agradeço à minha beta Lua . Queria pedir desculpas aos que viram a versão anterior que aqui foi postada. Ela estava com erros, devido a problemas no meu Word, que eu achei que tinha consertado. Depois é que fui reler e vi que estava impossível de ler.

**Planejando os próximos passos**

Ainda segurando a falsa Horcrux dentro de seu bolso, Harry tomou o rumo do castelo para pegar suas coisas e tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall aproximou-se e disse-lhe:

– Harry, precisamos falar. Sua bagagem já está pronta?

– Sim, professora.

– Então vá até minha sala e aguarde-me lá. A senha é Canção da Fênix. Um elfo providenciará que seu malão esteja no trem. Não se preocupe que logo o libero.

Harry subiu intrigado até a sala da diretora. As coisas por lá ainda continuavam do mesmo jeito. Minerva não tivera ânimo para rearranjar os objetos e mobiliário ao seu próprio modo.

O rapaz foi recebido com um cumprimento alegre de uma voz familiar.

– Olá, Harry? De visita por aqui? É bom, porque eu queria mesmo vê-lo – por um instante o garoto achou que estava delirando. Logo, porém, percebeu que era o retrato de Dumbledore quem falara.

– Oi, professor. A diretora quer falar comigo. Pediu-me para esperá-la um pouco aqui.

– Ah! Suponho que ela vai lhe entregar algo meu. Harry, você não está pensando em tomar nenhuma atitude intempestiva, está?

– Como assim, professor?

– Por exemplo, abandonar a escola para sair por aí caçando Horcruxes a esmo.

– Ahn, bem, quer dizer... nem sei se a escola vai reabrir.

– Reabrindo ou não, você precisa completar sua educação. Você queria ser auror, não é? As disciplinas necessárias são as mesmas que o ajudarão a enfrentar Lord Voldemort. Lembra-se do que lhe disse? Que mesmo que você consiga destruir todas as suas Horcruxes, ele ainda manterá intactos seu cérebro e seu poder mágico? Você ainda precisa se preparar Harry, ou não terá chance. Além disso, ainda há o que pesquisar na escola. Afinal aqui foi o lugar onde Tom Riddle mais se sentiu em casa, o lugar que mais amou, se é que se pode dizer assim.

– Ah! Mas professor, não vejo por que continuar adiando esse confronto. Não posso viver em paz enquanto Voldemort estiver vivo. A própria profecia dizia isso: "Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver". Tenho pressa em acabar com isso.

– Não sei de que está falando rapaz. Você não teve uma vida razoavelmente normal este ano, estudando, jogando quadribol, namorando? A profecia não é para ser levada tão ao pé da letra, ou é?

– Tive uma vida razoavelmente normal, professor, porque fingi para mim mesmo que eu podia ter essa vida. Até disse isso para a Gina, que é como se eu tivesse levando a vida de outra pessoa. Mas enquanto isso, Voldemort e seus comparsas continuaram aterrorizando, matando, torturando as pessoas. E o senhor acabou sendo assassinado. Quantas pessoas mais terão que ser mortas? E as pessoas que amo? Não posso me acomodar, enquanto elas vão sendo arrancadas de mim. Acabei de terminar meu namoro com a Gina, para evitar que ela vire um alvo preferencial dos Comensais.

– Não sei se fará muita diferença em termos da proteção dela. Ela está em perigo mortal de qualquer modo. E você precisa do apoio emocional que ela pode lhe dar, ou acabará por fraquejar. Já conversamos sobre esta questão antes. Mas voltando ao assunto da escola, ir atrás das Horcruxes não é sair por aí. Já tenho muitas pesquisas sobre o assunto, que chegarão até você e aqui na escola você ainda poderá tentar encontrar mais coisa. Só precisará sair, quando tiver uma pista de onde está uma Horcrux para buscá-la. Neste caso, você vem aqui nesta sala, fala comigo e deixa por minha conta. Convenço a Minerva...

– De que pretende me convencer, Alvo? – perguntou a professora McGonagall, que acabara de entrar. E enquanto Dumbledore dizia que conversariam depois, ela virou-se para o rapaz: – Aqui está, Harry. Alvo pediu-me que lhe entregasse isto – e deu-lhe um rolo de pergaminho aparentemente em branco. – Tome cuidado com ele, pois é material sigiloso e importante, foi o que Alvo me disse. Quando você, e só você, estender sua mão sobre ele e usar o feitiço não verbal Revelio, as palavras aparecerão. O pergaminho reconhece as suas impressões digitais.

– Obrigado, professora.

– Outra coisa importante. Devido à morte do Fiel do Segredo e ao fato de um espião ter tido acesso à sede da Ordem da Fênix, precisaremos refazer o feitiço Fidelius da casa. Você, como proprietário, terá que estar presente. Podemos marcar no dia 7 de julho? Você pode ir até lá? Mandaremos alguém da Ordem buscá-lo em casa de seus tios, pode ser?

– Claro, professora, com prazer.

– Depois teremos uma reunião e gostaríamos que estivesse presente, já que a Ordem sempre teve que se preocupar com a sua proteção. Você próprio precisa começar a tomar medidas nesse sentido e colaborar conosco.

– Rony e Hermione poderiam ir também? Afinal eles já são maiores de idade.

– Acho que não há problema. Ao contrário, a presença deles é bem-vinda, já que a sua segurança e a deles estão interrelacionadas. Agora vá. Corra para não perder o trem. Até breve e boa viagem.

Harry despediu–se e saiu correndo, menos pela pressa, do que para evitar pensar no significado de tudo o que fora dito naqueles poucos minutos. Ele não ia vencer Voldemort sozinho, dava-se conta. Teria que pensar melhor como a sua preparação, os seus amigos, a Ordem e o pergaminho de Dumbledore em suas mãos se encaixariam.

Chegando no trem, Harry foi procurar Rony e Hermione, e viu Gina, que conversava com Neville e Dino, com um ar muito abatido. Harry percebeu que tinha ciúmes. Por que raios ela teria ido conversar com Dino, se já tinham se separado há tanto tempo? E aquela expressão no rosto dela? Será que ela sofria com a separação? E Harry percebeu que entre a ansiedade de se preparar pela luta com Voldemort, a curiosidade sobre o que estaria naquele pergaminho e o luto por Dumbledore, ele também já estava sofrendo por sentir falta da namorada, ou melhor (melhor?), ex.

Harry encontrou o compartimento onde ficaria com Rony e Hermione, marcado pela presença de Píchi , Edwiges e Bichento e entrou. Acomodou-se e considerou se devia tentar ler o pergaminho. Antes que chegasse a uma decisão seus amigos entraram.

– Ah, você já está aí. O que a McGonagall queria? – perguntou Rony.

– Me dar um pergaminho que o Dumbledore deixou com ela e falar sobre a sede da Ordem. – Harry baixou a voz. Agora que o Fiel do segredo morreu, e com a traição de Snape, o feitiço Fidelius terá que ser refeito. E como sou o proprietário terei que estar lá para a ocasião. Queria que vocês fossem também, porque depois vão fazer uma reunião para discutir comigo questões de segurança. Acho que seria útil para vocês também.

– Mudando, de assunto, cadê a Gina? Por que ela estava com ar tão deprimido na estação? Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Hermione.

– Brigar, não brigamos. Mas achei que ela estaria mais segura se a gente se separasse e essa separação ficasse bem evidente para todo o mundo mágico. Já perdi muita gente próxima e não suportaria que a usassem para chegar a mim, fazendo-a sofrer ou pior, matando-a. Acho que morreria de culpa e tristeza.

– Harry, você é um tonto, mesmo! – disse Rony. Você não tem nada a ver com a morte do Dumbledore. Ele morreu porque era o bruxo que Você-Sabe-Quem temia e sua morte dará muito mais liberdade de ação aos Comensais. Sirius morreu em combate, não apenas para nos salvar, mas para impedir que os Comensais ficassem com a profecia. Você não é o centro do mundo, sabe? Veja que naquela noite da morte de Dumbledore, Snape nem fez nada com você.

– Ele não deixou um Comensal me atacar. Disse que eu pertencia a Voldemort e que eles tinham ordem de me deixar.

– Ele disse isso? – perguntou Hermione. – Por que será que Voldemort faz tanta questão de que você fique para ele?

– Acho que para mostrar que eu não sou nada demais e que ele continua sendo o maioral. Já não foi ele quem matou Dumbledore, se outro matasse O Eleito talvez ele perdesse prestígio – Harry deu de ombros.

Gina passou pelo corredor e Rony voltou a falar dela.

– Harry, você reparou que aquele relógio da mamãe nos mostra a todos em perigo mortal o tempo todo? Não creio que a Gina vá estar em mais perigo por ser sua namorada. Todos temos e teremos que tomar cuidado o tempo todo. Depois, por que eu e Hermione podemos ir com você e ela não?

– Vocês são ligados a mim de qualquer modo. Mesmo que não venham comigo, são os meus melhores amigos e não dá para fingir que deixaram de ter tanta importância para mim. E, desculpem, mas acho que se acontecesse algo com ela, eu ia ficar ainda mais por baixo. Adoro a sua irmã, Rony. Nunca fui tão feliz como nestas últimas semanas que estive com ela.

– Por que então, você simplesmente não finge que está separado e continua a namorá-la em segredo?

– E como seria isso? Não vou ficar mandando corujas para ela, isso acabaria sendo descoberto. Não vamos encontrar telefones nos lugares aonde vamos, provavelmente, e nem sei se um celular funcionaria na Toca.

– Celular? O que é isso? – perguntou Rony.

– É um telefone sem fio que funciona na maioria dos lugares. É pequenininho e você pode carregar no bolso. Mas as ondas eletromagnéticas que os aparelhos usam sofrem interferência pesada da magia. Acho que não funcionaria n'A Toca, com todas as proteções mágicas que estão instaladas por lá – explicou Hermione. Mas deve haver um meio. Como é mesmo que a Ordem se comunica?

– Acho que é enviando patronos, vi o Dumbledore e Tonks fazendo isso – respondeu Harry. Mas não sei como o patrono transmite a mensagem específica. Boa idéia, Hermione. Vou pedir ao pessoal da Ordem que me ensine a fazer isso. Vou querer ter notícias dela de qualquer modo. E acho que com um pouco de treino, logo ela estará com um patrono suficientemente bom para isso.

Harry contou o que o retrato de Dumbledore lhe dissera. E acrescentou que não sabia o que fazer, pois não queria perder tempo. Cada dia que passava era um dia a mais em que Voldemort e os Comensais espalhavam o terror, era um dia a mais que Harry não podia estar com Gina, era um dia a mais tomado pelas preocupações. Harry lembrou-se do que acabara de dizer a Dumbledore. É, ele não teria vida enquanto Voldemort não fosse definitivamente destruído.

Horas mais tarde, Hermione lia num canto e Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez, enquanto iam tentando planejar os próximos passos.

– A primeira coisa a fazer é avisar os meus tios que você vai passar uns dias comigo, Rony. Não acho que seja uma boa a Hermione vir. Você pode ficar no meu quarto, mas ela... a minha tia teria um ataque "o que os vizinhos vão dizer?" – Harry imitou a voz esganiçada da tia. – Sabe, esse tipo de coisa. E ela sempre pode aparatar se precisar falar conosco. Mas de qualquer modo, acho que você primeiro tem que ir para a casa dos seus pais, combinar direito esse negócio.

– Certo, preciso preparar o terreno com eles e posso ir me inteirando das coisas mais práticas que temos que fazer, marcar nosso exame de aparatação, saber direitinho as coordenadas da casa de seus pais em Godric's Hollow.

– Não deveria ser eu a fazer isso?

– Ora, qual é, Harry? Aqueles seus tios trouxas não vão lhe dizer nada e é melhor não tratar disso por coruja. Ninguém precisa saber aonde pretendemos ir. Com a minha família toda na Ordem e a Tonks sempre lá em casa, eu dou um jeito de saber discretamente. Enquanto isso Hermione pode organizar tudo o que tem sobre os fundadores nos livros dela, para termos uma idéia de que objeto pode ter sido usado para mais uma Horcrux. Certo, Mione?

Hermione, que não estava prestando atenção na conversa dos dois, levantou os olhos do livro. – Ahn, do que estão falando?

– Dos nossos próximos passos. É bom você participar da conversa. Eu estava sugerindo que nesses dias até a reunião da Ordem, no Largo Grimmauld, você pode ir relembrando e organizando o que sabe sobre os fundadores, para pesquisarmos a última Horcrux. E o Harry também disse que acha melhor você não ficar na casa dele, para não dar confusão com os tios.

– Claro, farei isso. Se houver necessidade de nos encontrarmos os três, posso aparatar.

– E eu vou ler e esquadrinhar o pergaminho de Dumbledore, nesses primeiros dias – disse Harry – e pensar melhor em todas aquelas cenas que vi na penseira, se em alguma delas poderia ter algum lugar citado em que possa haver alguma Horcrux. E vou ter que ir ao Beco Diagonal pegar dinheiro, inclusive trouxa, para financiar sua estadia em casa, Rony. Depois que tio Válter soube que herdei dinheiro do Sirius, certamente vai cobrar não só a comida que você vai comer, como a minha também. No mínimo.

–Não esquenta com isso não. É melhor pedir para o Gui fazer isso. Para ele é fácil. Quando eu for para lá já levo o dinheiro.

–Claro, ótimo.

Depois de um breve silêncio em que todos pareciam estar pensando em que mais deviam fazer, Harry pareceu ter uma súbita inspiração.

– Hermione, você continua a se corres... – e parou a frase no meio, olhando de viés para Rony.

– Continuo a fazer o que, Harry?

– Nada não! – Harry tentou fazer um ar casual.

Rony, porém já tinha entendido. E deu o seu aval à idéia de Harry.

– Ele quer saber se você ainda se corresponde com o Vítor Krum, não é, Harry? Afinal, deve haver mais material sobre Horcruxes em Durmstrang, pois lá eles dão mais ênfase às Artes das Trevas, não é isso, Harry?

– Bem, é – respondeu Harry sem graça. Você não ia encher o saco da Hermione se ela procurasse o Krum para pequisar sobre Horcruxes, né, Rony?

– Eu não encho o saco dela. Só acho que...

– Você concorda ou não que essa é uma possível fonte de informação útil?

– Não há como discordar, se bem que continuo não confiando naquele sujeito.

– Ora, Rony, você não tem nenhuma razão para desconfiar dele.

– Gente, por favor – Harry interrompeu, antes que os dois começassem mais uma de suas intermináveis discussões. – Esse papo já deu o que tinha de dar e agora precisamos realmente de tudo o que possamos conseguir sobre como funcionam as Horcruxes e como podem ser destruídas. Mas, Hermione, mesmo confiando no Krum, veja se consegue informações sem dizer a ele nada do que sabemos e sem mencionar especificamente as Horcruxes. Por exemplo, pergunte genericamente sobre livros das trevas.

– Pode deixar, Harry. Entendo que não devamos deixá-lo desconfiado de nada. Quanto menos gente souber desse negócio melhor.

Nesse momento, Gina entrou no compartimento. Tinha os olhos inchados e um ar taciturno que absolutamente não combinava com ela.

– Harry, queria falar com você.

– Rony, acho que seria bom fazermos uma ronda pelo trem, para ver se os primeiranistas estão bem – Hermione puxou Rony para fora do compartimento.

Harry, com medo da conversa que viria, balbuciou:

– E então?

– Não quis discutir com você no funeral, porque não era o momento e porque tinha medo de não conseguir falar sem chorar. Mas pensei muito no assunto e queria dizer que entendo as suas preocupações e motivos, mas não posso concordar com a sua atitude. Ela é muito injusta comigo.

– Injusta como?

– Você parece esquecer que assim como se preocupa comigo, eu me preocupo com você.

– Gina, é diferente. Você não pode fazer nada para diminuir o perigo que corro.

– Não. Mas eu também corro perigo, sendo ou não sua namorada, não faz muita diferença. E é muito angustiante saber que você está em algum lugar enfrentando sei lá eu que coisas terríveis, enquanto eu fico de mãos atadas sem nem saber o que se passa, se você está vivo ou não.

– É, suponho que a gente tenha que bolar uma forma de nos comunicarmos que não seja por coruja ou pó de flu. Eu 'tava conversando com seu irmão e a Hermione sobre isso. A Ordem usa patronos. Vou tentar saber como isso funciona. Também não vou conseguir ficar tranqüilo sem saber o que se passa com você.

– Não é só isso, Harry. Mesmo que a gente se comunique, essa sua atitude supostamente nobre continua sendo injusta comigo – Gina apertava os lábios.

– Por que?

– Porque não me dá a escolha de estar ao seu lado, de combater com você. Eu tenho tanto motivo pessoal para odiar Voldemort quanto você. Ele me usou, violentou a minha alma, acabou com a minha inocência. Por que você pode ir atrás dele e eu não? Por que acha que é mais perigoso para mim estar ao seu lado? Afinal, eu não era sua namorada quando fui atacada antes.

– Não, mas o próprio Tom Riddle do diário me disse que quando soube que eu tinha resistido ao seu eu posterior, voltou a sua atenção para mim. Gina, há uma coisa que você não sabe e vou lhe contar brevemente, mas nunca mencione a ninguém, certo?

– 'Tá.

– Eu ouvi aquela profecia lá do Ministério. Ela realmente diz algo na linha de que eu sou aquele que terá que derrotar Voldemort e ele conhece uma parte dela. Então não tenho escolha, porque de qualquer modo ele está atrás de mim – Harry sabia que não era bem assim, ele próprio tinha chegado à conclusão que aquela também era sua escolha, mas não queria que Gina percebesse isso. Não queria que ela questionasse os seus motivos.

– Pois eu tenho escolha, Harry – Gina não se deu por achada. – E a minha escolha é te ajudar a derrotar Voldemort, é estar ao teu lado, é te dar conforto e buscar o teu apoio nas horas em que as coisas ficarem muito difíceis.

– Mas você não poderia vir, seus pais não a deixariam, você é menor de idade e também prefiro que não saiba do que tenho que fazer. Como minha namorada, você se tornaria um alvo preferencial e seria mais fácil capturá-la, pois não sabe aparatar e estaria na mira dos Comensais para a torturarem e arrancarem de você informações sigilosas.

– Harry, tenta se colocar na minha posição. Suponhamos que fosse ao contrário, que essa profecia fosse a meu respeito e que eu quisesse sair caçando Voldemort e rompesse com você por causa disso. Você se conformaria em ficar quieto no seu canto? Aliás, numa situação semelhante, o que você fez foi, ao contrário, ir atrás de mim dentro da Câmara Secreta para me salvar, correndo um perigo que não precisava. E você nem era tão ligado a mim. Você teria deixado de ir atrás de mim se o Percy ou algum outro professor tivesse sabido da história e o tivesse proibido de ir lá, para protegê-lo?

Harry levou um choque só de vislumbrar a possibilidade. Gina percebeu.

– Vê agora por que eu digo que é uma injustiça?

Harry balbuciou: – É diferente, só eu podia falar língua de cobra.

– Diferente coisa nenhuma, não fica arranjando desculpa. Mesmo sem a língua de cobra, você teria ido. E se fosse hoje, se a situação fosse invertida?

Harry não respondeu, mas começou a entender o ponto de vista da (ex-)namorada. Ela tinha razão, ele não conseguiria ficar para trás numa situação dessas. Olhou para ela e viu que uma lágrima descia pelo seu rosto e sentiu que também os olhos dele estavam ardendo e a sua garganta se fechava. Felizmente, Gina resolveu ir embora antes que os dois perdessem o controle.

– Por favor, pense nisso. Se gosta de mim, pense verdadeiramente no meu bem estar – ela disse antes de se retirar.

Rony e Hermione logo voltaram, mas Harry não abriu mais a boca até o fim da viagem.

Na estação de King's Cross, para sua surpresa, só tia Petúnia o esperava. Harry cumprimentou os Weasleys, despediu-se rapidamente e foi logo embora com a tia. Não estava para despedidas. Apenas comentou com a tia que Rony possivelmente passaria uns dias com ele, mas que pagaria pela estadia do amigo e que Rony, mesmo já sendo um bruxo maior de idade, se comportaria de modo adequado, se ninguém enchesse o saco. Petúnia deu de ombros e fez sinal para irem logo embora. Harry sentiu-se grato por ela não falar nada durante a viagem.


	2. Traições, traidores, traídos

Disclaimer : Bem que eu queria ser capaz de criar um mundo tão fantástico, mas não sou. Então todos os personagens e ambientação que se seguem pertencem a J.K.Rowling.

**Traições, traidores, traídos**

– Entre, Severo, temos visita.

– Sim, meu senhor – Severo Snape entrou no aposento e deu com uma bruxa muito loura, com ar deprimido. – Ah, Narcisa, é você? Como está, amiga?

– Bem, dentro das circunstâncias. Vim aqui pedir ao Lord das Trevas clemência para o meu Draco. Ele é só um menino.

– Ele já alcançou a maioridade, Narcisa, pare de tratá-lo como um bebê – Snape repreendeu a amiga. – A imaturidade dele não só quase pôs a sua missão a perder, como por pouco não me mata.

– A culpa foi sua, Severo – advertiu o estranho homem de olhos vermelhos e narinas de cobra. – Se o Voto Perpétuo fosse algo a ser feito assim tão levianamente, eu exigiria que todos os meus Comensais fizessem um de lealdade a mim. Evitaria traições como sofri quando aquela maldição da morte refletiu na proteção que Lílian Potter lançou sobre o filho. Mas, em compensação, hoje eu estaria quase sem servidores. Não controlamos as condições em que as coisas acontecem e podemos ser levados a descumprir o Voto por ocorrências fortuitas. Que fique bem claro para vocês dois que não me agradou nada vocês terem tomado essa atitude sem ter me consultado. Se você queria ajuda de Severo, Narcisa, podia pedir, desde que isso não atrapalhasse meus desígnios em relação ao seu filho. Mas não devia ter pedido algo tão drástico. E você, Severo, nem reconheço o homem sempre sensato que costuma ser, arriscando assim o pescoço por causa dos caprichos de uma mulher.

– Sim, meu senhor. Reconheço que foi um ato impensado. Não imaginei que o rapaz fosse agir como o fez.

– Como assim, expliquem-me? Não sei direito o que aconteceu – pediu Narcisa.

– Apesar de sempre ter tido uma convivência tranqüila e de confiança mútua com seu filho anteriormente, dessa vez Draco cismou que eu queria roubar a sua glória e teimou, não apenas em fazer as coisas a seu modo, mas em manter-me desinformado – começou Severo Snape. Se Minerva não tivesse me chamado para ajudar na defesa da escola, eu não saberia de nada, não estaria lá, quando ele esteve prestes a falhar e teria morrido por falta de informação.

– E agora, me diga, Narcisa, e você também, Severo, o que faço com esse menino?

– Por favor, poupe-o, Senhor – respondeu Narcisa. Ele cometeu erros, mas a missão foi cumprida no fim das contas. E conseguiu fazer entrar muitos Comensais da Morte dentro da escola de Dumbledore, permitindo que após a morte deste, todos os envolvidos pudessem se retirar sem maiores danos, inclusive Severo. Dê-lhe outra missão onde possa comprovar seu valor, como prender ou matar Potter.

– Na verdade houve uma morte, Narcisa. Mas não foi culpa de Draco ou do plano, mas de uma maldição mal lançada de um dos nossos – corrigiu Lord Voldemort. – Quanto a Potter, não quero ninguém se metendo com ele, nem para matá-lo, nem para torturá-lo. E quanto a prendê-lo ou não, isso só a mim cabe decidir. Eu já deixei isso bem claro para Draco, mas é bom que você repita. Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Severo.

– Senhor, creio que o rapaz comportou-se de modo imaturo, mas esse é um problema que a idade e a experiência corrigem. Sei que Dumbledore só não deu cabo dele porque tinha esperanças de afastá-lo do compromisso com o senhor e deve ter oferecido alternativas ao rapaz. Ele teve dificuldades em proferir a Maldição da Morte, e foi bom assim, pois a fênix de Dumbledore estava a postos para socorrê-lo. Dumbledore não precisaria de varinha para se defender. Lembram como se livrou de dois aurores, do Ministro da Magia, de Dolores Umbridge e daquele pateta do Percy Weasley, todos ao mesmo tempo, no ano passado? Enfim, apesar de sua hesitação, Draco não cedeu à tentação de fugir do dever ou de se aliar a Dumbledore. E mostrou-se muito inteligente e hábil conseguindo que vários Comensais entrassem na escola, apesar de todas as defesas que Dumbledore erigiu. Ele tem inteligência que poucos bruxos, sejam ou não seus servos, possuem. Ainda pode ser muito útil. Mas deve ser advertido, é claro. De modo a apressar esse processo de amadurecimento.

– Como sempre, bons conselhos, Severo. O menino quase estraga tudo e quase me fez perder um de meus servidores mais capazes, que é você. Mas ele tem futuro, de fato. Por que não o deixou terminar a missão, Severo?

– Porque, como disse, Dumbledore estava preparado para enfrentar o rapaz e os Comensais que chegaram para ajudá-lo também. Por isso tive que matá-lo imediatamente quando cheguei à Torre. Nesse lapso de momento, ele se descuidou de seu plano para me suplicar que o ajudasse a convencer Draco. Minha resposta o tomou de surpresa, não lhe dando ocasião para acionar seu pássaro e fazer os feitiços previstos.

– Bem, Narcisa e Severo, estão dispensados. Pensarei melhor em como ao mesmo tempo reconhecer e recompensar os aspectos positivos da atuação de Draco e mostrar-lhe sem sombra de dúvidas que não se pode admitir tais vacilações nem tal comportamento infantil de alguém que se pretenda meu servo.

&&&

Chegando na casa dos tios, Harry foi ajeitar suas coisas e ler o pergaminho.

Como imaginava, o seu conteúdo era destinado a lhe passar informações que porventura o diretor não tivesse tido oportunidade de dar pessoalmente. Para sua surpresa, porém, havia muito pouco sobre Horcruxes, só indicações sobre possíveis lugares onde buscar mais informações sobre relíquias de Rowena Ravenclaw e anotações sobre a localização da caverna em que tinham obtido a falsa Horcrux, mas provavelmente aquilo tinha sido escrito alguns dias antes da morte de Dumbledore. Na apresentação, Dumbledore explicava que iria modificando o pergaminho, à medida que obtivesse novos dados ou transmitisse novos conhecimentos ao rapaz. Não tinha tido tempo de atualizá-lo depois da ida à caverna.

Harry ficou desanimado, dali não sairia muita coisa. No entanto não era só disso que o pergaminho tratava. Ao final, estava escrito o seguinte:

_Harry, sei que você não gosta de Severo, mas é preciso que tente superar seus preconceitos. Severo não sabe, nem deve saber de toda a profecia nem das Horcruxes, pois sua proximidade com Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte lhe traz muito perigo. Se, por algum descuido ou infortúnio, ele deixa cair um pouco da sua oclumência, e alguém descobre sobre as Horcruxes, não apenas ele estaria imediatamente condenado à morte pela posse de tal informação, como nossa probabilidade de conseguirmos exterminá-las seria consideravelmente diminuída._

_Apesar disso, você sempre poderá contar com ele para ajudá-lo a superar os efeitos da Magia Negra que porventura estejam protegendo as Horcruxes. Sempre que for atingido por efeitos de Magia Negra poderosa é a ele que deve recorrer. Papoula, apesar de muito competente, não conhece nem um décimo das maldições que Severo é capaz de enfrentar._

_Se ainda tem desconfiança quanto à verdadeira lealdade de Severo, acho melhor que saiba toda a história. Não lhe contei em vida porque é um segredo dele. Mas sei que, se estou morto, fica muito mais difícil ao pessoal da Ordem da Fênix confiar cegamente em Severo Snape. Por isso vou lhe confiar seu segredo, pois você é a pessoa que acho que mais precisa confiar nele. Não conte para ninguém, todavia, nem para seus amigos, pois isso coloca a segurança de Severo em risco. Quanto mais gente souber, pior._

_A mãe de Severo casou duas vezes com trouxas. Sim, Tobias Snape era um trouxa e os Comensais sabem disso vagamente, mas para eles ser "mestiço" não é considerado tão terrível. O que eles não admitem são os nascidos trouxas, como sua mãe ou Hermione, e os traidores de sangue, os de "sangue puro" que se misturam a trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Eileen, a mãe de Severo, passou a ser bastante visada, pois apesar de seu sangue puro e seu sucesso entre os bruxos sangue puro, traiu o sangue, não apenas uma vez, mas repetidamente. Isso atraiu o ódio de alguns comensais contemporâneos dela, como o pai de Rodolfo Lestrange, que tinha sido apaixonado por ela, quando moços e tinha sido rejeitado. Por isso a matou. Tom Riddle permitiu que isso ocorresse, sem saber que ela era a mãe de Snape. Lembrava mais de seu nome de solteira, Prince e do nome do segundo marido, Jones, que era o nome que ela usava já há muitos anos na época em que foi assassinada._

_Mas Severo amava com paixão sua mãe. Idolatrava-a, por assim dizer. Quando soube do que aconteceu, caiu em si acerca de como essa perseguição aos "traidores de sangue" é tola e perversa. Por isso voltou-se contra Voldemort e seus asseclas. Por isso, arrependeu-se de ter praticamente enviado Lilian Potter para a morte. _

_Lílian o tinha defendido muitas vezes e era uma pessoa extraordinária. Severo a chamava de "sangue-ruim", com desprezo, na época da escola. Mas isso era mais uma coisa de adolescente que quer ser aceito no seu grupo. E o grupo dele era o de gente esnobe, defensores da pureza do sangue. _

_Quando caiu em si quanto ao absurdo da perseguição a nascidos trouxas, Severo pôde admitir para si mesmo que até admirava Lílian e que gostaria de ser seu amigo. Porém, ela estava praticamente condenada, por culpa dele mesmo, que contou a primeira parte da profecia para Voldemort._

_Nessa ocasião, você tinha acabado de nascer, Severo veio até mim, contou toda a sua história, admitiu que era um Comensal da Morte e pediu-me que o ajudasse a se redimir. Não queria mais participar do grupo, mas sair dele era suicídio. Você já deve ter ouvido falar do que aconteceu com Régulo Black, por exemplo._

_Examinamos várias possibilidades e chegamos à conclusão que o melhor seria ele continuar se fazendo passar por Comensal da Morte e espionar para a Ordem da Fênix. Isso nos ajudaria e muito e ele tentaria evitar a morte dos Potter. Foi ele que me contou que Voldemort pretendia matá-los e que provavelmente havia um traidor muito próximo aos Potter. _

_Fizemos o Feitiço Fidelius, tendo Gideão Prewett como Fiel. Voldemort não desconfiaria, pois não eram muito ligados. Mas Prewett tinha ouvido a história de Snape por acaso, então valia a pena usá-lo para isso, pois Voldemort não desconfiaria dele. Foi quando ele morreu e tivemos que trocar o Fiel que seus pais quiseram que fosse alguém íntimo, alguém de sua inteira confiança, Sirius Black. No entanto, Sirius os convenceu que se trocassem de Fiel na última hora ficariam ainda mais protegidos, pois ninguém imaginaria que iam escolher logo o Pedro. O que se seguiu você já conhece._

Espero que com esses esclarecimentos e com o conhecimento que a intervenção de Severo foi fundamental para que seus pais tenham vivido por mais um ano e que você tenha tido ao menos um ano de vida com eles ( você pode nem lembrar desse ano, mas ele certamente foi fundamental na formação de sua personalidade), você possa superar seus preconceitos e tratar Severo com mais tolerância.

_Seu amigo,_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Harry estava muito confuso. Parecia que as razões de Dumbledore para confiar em Snape não eram tão frágeis. Snape tinha podido prolongar a vida de seus pais e isso certamente era importante. Mas se Snape os tinha ajudado então, por que teria matado Dumbledore?

Exausto, depois de um dos dias mais fatigantes emocionalmente de sua vida ( e olha que ele já tinha passado por poucas e boas), Harry resolveu ir dormir cedo.

Mas quem disse que conseguia dormir? Os acontecimentos do dia não paravam de rodar em sua mente. O funeral de Dumbledore, os conselhos deste quanto a voltar para Hogwarts, as informações sobre Snape, a ruptura com Gina e a conversa com ela no trem. Ali, sozinho em sua cama, o seu pensamento foi gradativamente deixando Dumbledore, Horcruxes, Snape e se concentrando na garota.

Como queria poder estar nos seus braços, esquecer seus problemas só por um momento nos beijos dela, para em seguida discutir os problemas com ela e ouvir suas idéias. De repente, Harry teve uma epifania. Sim, era isso, como era tolo. Ele precisava dela. Quando tivera necessidade de falar com Sirius no passado, fora ela quem o ajudara a encontrar a solução. Ela tinha coragem e criatividade para pensar em soluções inusitadas. Ele estava acostumado a trabalher com Rony e Hermione, formavam uma equipe afinada, mas em certas horas a cara dura de Gina, aquela dose de travessura que ela aprendera com os gêmeos poderiam ser necessários.

– _Nada disso_ – pensou. _Nada de arranjar desculpas para colocá-la em perigo_.

– Mas ela já está em perigo de qualquer jeito. E está infeliz com isso. Só quero a felicidade dela.

– _É mesmo, tem certeza de que esta sua súbita vontade de reatar não tem nada a ver com certas reações de certas partes de seu corpo ao pensar nela?_

E com esse tipo de discussão interna, Harry só conseguiu dormir umas poucas horas.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo sua tia o chamou para ajudar no café da manhã. Tonto de sono, o rapaz saiu correndo para ajudar a tia. Não conseguia nem abrir os olhos direito e não viu um sapato de Duda no meio do caminho. Tropeçou e rolou escada abaixo, batendo com a cabeça e desmaiando.

Algum tempo depois, Harry acordou dentro do carro com sua tia.

– O que houve?

– Você bateu com a cabeça e estou levando-o ao hospital.

– Cadê o tio Válter? Você o deixou sem café da manhã?

– Convenci-o de que precisava trazer você no hospital. Negligência é crime.

Harry pensou consigo mesmo por que será que tia Petúnia tinha resolvido descobrir esse pequeno fato agora, depois de todos aqueles anos em que fora tratado da maneira mais abjeta? Talvez a conversa de Dumbledore com os tios no ano anterior tivesse mexido em alguma coisa dentro da cabeça dela.

No hospital, como havia suspeita de traumatismo craniano, fizeram uma porção de exames. Enquanto isso, Harry resolveu conversar com a tia.

– Tia Petúnia, a senhora está diferente. Está me tratando como se eu fosse gente e não um ser de outra galáxia, que não merece consideração – disse o garoto meio sem jeito.

– Não fique constrangido. Você tem razão para estranhar. Foi aquela conversa de Dumbledore quando ele veio te buscar o ano passado. De repente me dei conta que em breve você iria embora e provavelmente, depois de tudo o que passou lá em casa, nunca mais voltaria nem me daria notícias. Foi isso que construí ao longo de toda a sua vida e até antes dela. Quis eliminar toda a minha ligação com o mundo da magia. Mas quando Dumbledore contou que aos dezessete você já não teria motivos para ficar conosco, dei-me conta que vou sentir muito a sua falta. Eu o criei, Harry. Você é filho da minha irmã. Por mais que eu tenha tentado não ter laços emocionais com você, eles existem e vou sentir muito essa separação, mais ainda do que senti a falta de Lílian, quando deixamos de nos ver.

– Sempre pensei que não gostava de mim.

– Mas eu gostava. Tentava não demonstrar isso, pois não podia admiti-lo nem para você, nem para o Válter, que realmente não suporta a minha ligação com a bruxaria, nem para mim mesma. Mas como é possível não gostar de um bebezinho que vem parar nas minhas mãos, meu sobrinho, ainda por cima?

– Pensei que não gostasse da minha mãe.

– Nós éramos irmãs, com idades próximas. É claro que gostava dela. É claro também que vivíamos brigando e disputando coisas. Quando ela foi para aquela escola, fiquei com vergonha de ter uma irmã tão estranha, e zangada também, porque nossos pais acharam aquilo maravilhoso. Também fiquei curiosa em relação àquele mundo tão diferente. Nunca deixei de gostar dela, no entanto.

– Por que então deixou de ter contato com ela ainda antes do meu nascimento, como disse agora?

Nesse momento a conversa deles foi interrompida pela chegada dos resultados dos exames. A médica foi logo dizendo.

– Não há edema. Tudo não passou de um susto. É bom, porém, que o rapaz não durma nas próximas horas. No entanto, há uma coisa muito intrigante nos exames. Parece que há um objeto dentro de seu crânio. Vocês têm alguma idéia de como foi parar lá?

– Lá, onde? – perguntou Harry .

– Na sua testa, dentro da caixa craniana, veja – e a médica mostrou-lhe o exame.

– Suponho que tenha a ver com a minha cicatriz ?

Petúnia, de repente interrompeu e não deixou Harry dizer mais nada. – Oh! Ele ainda era um bebê. Houve uma explosão na casa dele. Eles tinham acabado de se mudar e o proprietário anterior tinha uma firma de explosivos e tinha sobrado alguns no porão. Os pais dele morreram e ele ficou com essa cicatriz, mas se recuperou bem, nem se queimou gravemente, imagine.

– Bem, parece que alguma coisa foi arremessada contra a cabeça dele e foi parar lá dentro. Muito estranho que ele não tenha morrido. Ele nunca apresentou problema neurológico? – a médica comentou, enquanto Harry olhava espantado para a tia. De onde ela tinha tirado aquela mentira ?

– Não, que eu saiba, não. E fui eu quem o criou, saberia de algo, portanto.

– Sorte. Que idade ele tinha ?

– Quinze meses.

– Bom, nessa idade, o cérebro ainda é muito plástico, o que certamente deve ter ajudado na recuperação. Não é o caso de se tentar retirar, pois provocaria uma lesão no cérebro. E parece que o objeto está inerte aí há muito tempo e seus neurônios se acomodaram em torno dele.. Acho que não precisa se preocupar. Se começar a ter dores de cabeça, porém, volte aqui, para acompanharmos o que acontece com esse negócio. De qualquer maneira, Sr. Harry Potter, você está liberado no momento.

Na volta para casa, Harry e a tia retomaram a conversa.

– Tia, posso perguntar por que sempre me tratou como se eu fosse um perigo para você, sua casa e sua família ?

– Pode perguntar o que quiser, desde que estejamos a sós. Acho que já está na hora de responder algumas perguntas. A resposta é : em parte, porque era assim que eu sentia, Harry, e ainda sinto. Em parte, para que seu tio não ficasse com a idéia de que aprovo esse negócio de bruxaria e nos abandonasse.

– Como um garotinho poderia ser perigoso?

– Não era exatamente o garotinho, mas tudo o que você significava. O mundo de onde saiu. Válter não suporta os bruxos, mais porque os vê como pessoas de hábitos não aceitáveis por gente de bem, como nós. Eu também não aprovo os hábitos de vocês, mas tenho bem mais claro como podem ser perigosos. Lilian foi atraída por esse mundo e com pouco mais de vinte anos teve que se esconder de todos, viver quase que clandestina. Você nem batizado direito foi, sequer tem uma madrinha. Porque tudo era sigiloso e escondido. E mesmo assim ela acabou morrendo.

– Mas antes dela morrer você já tinha se afastado dela, não é? Pelas coisas que o tio Válter diz...

– Tinha. Como eu disse a você achava essa coisa de bruxaria muito esquisita, mas as coisas pioraram nas férias de Natal do último ano de Lílian na escola. Ela já namorava o seu pai, mas quando veio passar o feriado conosco não foi o Tiago quem ela trouxe e sim o tal de Black. Ele estudava uma matéria sobre como as pessoas normais vivem, existe isso, não é?

– Sim. Estudo dos Trouxas. Sirius era de uma família totalmente bruxa, não devia saber nada sobre o modo de vida de gente "normal", como você diz.

– Exato, ele não sabia nada mesmo. E tinha de fazer um trabalho mais aprofundado, pois parece que teria um exame bem difícil no fim do ano, como um A-Level(1), pelo que entendi. Como ele estava rompido com a família e os Potter estavam com problemas de saúde, eles resolveram que seria melhor o Black vir com a Lílian ao invés de ficar com o Tiago, como costumava fazer. Ele aproveitaria para aprender sobre a tal matéria.

– E daí? Qual o problema com o Sirius?

– Black era um rapaz muito charmoso e eu, que estava numa fase rebelde, resolvi parar de implicar com a estranheza dos bruxos e me deixei seduzir pelo seu encanto. Trocamos uns beijos e carícias. Fiquei apaixonada. Mas ele não prestava e dali a uns dias, ainda me namorando, já estava dando em cima da minha melhor amiga. Ele aprendeu logo os nossos hábitos, principalmente os de como chegar numa garota. Foi aí que fiquei desiludida de vez com os bruxos.Eles não prestam, aproveitam-se de seus poderes para nos enganarem. E para completar, ouvi uma conversa dele com sua mãe, em que falavam desse tal de Soudemorte

– Voldemort – consertou Harry.

–Que seja. O tal que matou os seus pais. Sirius contou que o irmão e as primas dele estavam se passando para o lado desse Voldemort e que queria que fossem todos parar na tal prisão cheia daquelas criaturas horríveis que atacaram o meu Duda. Fiquei horrorizada com o que ele contou e nunca mais quis chegar perto de vocês. Parece que o tal de Voldemort, e os parentes do Black também, não aceitavam gente como nós nem os bruxos ligados às pessoas normais, por isso Lílian sempre ia ter problemas, que de fato ela acabou tendo. E eu fiquei com muito medo que esses problemas acabassem por me atingir.

– Mas você não teve problemas, teve?

– Até você chegar em nossas vidas, não. Pouco depois desse Natal conheci seu tio, um homem que não aceita essas esquisitices e que me ajudou a me manter longe de tudo isso, mesmo quando aceitamos ficar com você.

– Não se preocupe, tia. Eu atraio problemas, mas logo vou sair para sempre da sua vida. Mas se quiser saber de mim, a gente pode pensar num jeito de manter um contato de vez em quando. Sei usar o correio trouxa e o telefone público, afinal de contas.

– Bem, chegamos. Não conte nada dessa nossa conversa para Válter nem para o Duda, tá? Depois, quando estivermos sozinhos, tem umas coisas que vieram com você e que eram de seus pais que quero te dar.

Harry entrou e foi para o quarto. Nunca tinha imaginado que poderia ter uma conversa dessas com tia Petúnia. Sentiu falta dos amigos e de Gina, queria poder lhes contar o que acontecera. A conversa tão inesperada fez com que ele nem se lembrasse da coisa mais estranha ainda que acontecera no hospital. Harry nem pensou em como era bizarro ter um objeto dentro de seu cérebro.

(1) A-Levels são o equivalente trouxa dos NIEMs ou NEWTs no Reino Unido.


	3. No Largo Grimmauld

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e ambientação e quase todos os feitiços e poções pertencem a J.K.Rowling e seus representantes legais.

Agradeço à betagem da Lua

**No Largo Grimmauld**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry descobriu que se separar de Gina não era tão fácil quanto supunha. Tinham namorado só por cerca de um mês, mas tinha sido tão bom, tinham tanta afinidade no modo de ver as coisas e também no modo de curtirem um ao outro, que estar sem ela era algo que o atormentava sem parar. Nunca imaginara que seria assim. Quando se afastara de Cho, nem tinha notado.

Agora já não dormia direito, não conseguia se concentrar nos estudos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que estava fazendo por conta própria, não tinha fome. E passou a se preocupar obsessivamente com um jeito de se comunicar com ela.

Finalmente um dia, quando tio Válter tinha ido trabalhar e Duda tinha saído com a turma dele, tia Petúnia finalmente aproveitou para lhe entregar as coisas de seus pais. Havia um um saquinho de jóias e um álbum de bebê, com retratinhos dele e anotações sobre a primeira vez que tinha sorrido, o primeiro dente, essas coisas. Passou os olhos pelo álbum, encantado pela dedicação com que seus pais o tinham feito, talvez já antecipando que poderiam não estar lá para contar-lhe de seus primeiros meses. Depois abriu o saquinho de jóias. Ali havia as alianças de casamento dos pais, um anel que deve ter sido o de noivado da mãe e um medalhão, desses que abrem.

Harry tentou abrir o medalhão para ver o que continha. Tentou e tentou, mas estava difícil. Uma sensação de _déjà vu_ de repente tomou conta dele. Viu-se tentando abrir um medalhão e não conseguindo, mas será que isso tinha mesmo acontecido? O medalhão que sempre trazia em seu bolso, a falsa Horcrux, fora fácil de abrir. Devia estar delirando. Não! Subitamente se lembrou de um medalhão na casa de Sírius que todos tentaram abrir, inclusive ele, e ninguém conseguira. Nisso conseguiu abrir o medalhão da mãe. Ele tinha um lindo retrato de si mesmo ainda bebê.

Mas continuou com o medalhão do Largo Grimmauld na cabeça. Era de ouro, pesado e tinha o símbolo de Slytherin. Hei! Era muito parecido com o medalhão que vira na penseira de Dumbledore. Harry ficou super excitado. Pena que não tinha ele próprio uma penseira para rever suas lembranças dos dois medalhões – o da casa de Sirius e o usado por Mérope Gaunt. Quanto mais pensava, mais achava que podiam ser o mesmo.

Ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu barulhos no andar de baixo. Aparentemente Duda viera fazer uma boquinha. Era pouco provável que Duda viesse até o seu quarto, mas por via das dúvidas foi guardar as coisas que Petúnia havia lhe dado.

Enfiou a mão bem no fundo do malão para esconder as lembranças dos pais, quando roçou num papel de embrulho. Embrulho? Claro, o espelho de Sirius! Mais uma vez esquecia do espelho, quando ele poderia ser útil. Será que conseguiria consertá-lo? E será que encontraria o par dele entre as coisas de Sirius? O espelho seria ideal para manter contato com Gina.

Harry viu que precisava ir à casa do Largo Grimmauld e fazer uma busca por lá e seria bom que chamasse Monstro, também. O danado era bem capaz de saber alguma coisa. Só tinha que pensar com cuidado nas perguntas que lhe faria.

Mais que depressa escreveu um bilhete para Lupin.

_Aluado_

_Comigo vai tudo bem. Outro dia caí da escada e, imagine só, minha tia me levou ao hospital trouxa! Mas não foi nada. Serviu para eu me aproximar da tia Petúnia, no entanto. E aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Numa das radiografias, tomografias, sei lá, aparaceu um objeto estranho no meu cérebro. A médica achou que poderia ter ido parar lá numa explosão ( a tia Petúnia inventou uma história de explosão). Você acha que, quando a maldição que Voldemort lançou sobre mim ricocheteou e a casa foi destruída, alguma coisa poderia ter ido parar dentro da minha cabeça? Estranho, não?_

_Estarei com vocês no dia 7, mas não sei como. Gostaria de chegar bem mais cedo, porque quero dar uma vasculhada na casa. Descobri que lá podem estar dois objetos que me interessam. O que devo fazer?_

_Um abraço para você e um beijo na sua namorada. _

_Harry_

No dia 7 de julho, às 8:30 da manhã Lupin batia na porta dos Dursley para pegar Harry. fizeram Aparatação Acompanhada e logo estavam no Largo Grimmauld.

– Bem, Harry, agora que podemos conversar, o que você deseja?

– Primeiro, eu queria restaurar este espelho aqui – e Harry mostrou o espelho que Sirius lhe dera. – Você o conhece?

– Claro, Almofadinhas e Pontas esstavam sempre com esses espelhos. Isso é fácil. _Reparo Incantatum_! Já está como novo, inclusive no seu funcionamento.

– Ótimo. Obrigado. Agora eu queria que você me ajudasse a encontrar o par dele.

– Isso é tão fácil quanto, vem cá – e Remo levou-o ao quarto de Sirius. Lá abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e tirou o outro espelho. – Eu sabia que era aqui que Sirius o guardava, quando não estava em seu bolso. Quer usá-lo para manter contato com os amigos?

– É. Algo nessa linha. Obrigado, agora a segunda coisa, que talvez seja mais complicada. Vem comigo. – E foram para a sala de visitas do primeiro andar. Harry procurou por lá, mas não havia sinal do medalhão.

– Sabe, há dois anos atrás, quando estávamos limpando esta sala, encontramos um medalhão, que nenhum de nós conseguiu abrir, Você por acaso se lembra? Um medalhão pesado, de ouro, que se não me engano tinha o símbolo de Slytherin.

– Não, não lembro. Não participei da operação limpeza. Talvez a Molly saiba dele.

– Não, na verdade, acho que ela não estava conosco nessa hora. Éramos nós, os adolescentes, e Sírius, só. Você nunca viu esse medalhão por aqui?

– Não. Mas o Sirius não estava dando um fim nessa tralha toda?

– Sim, jogamos muita coisa fora, mas com esses objetos, a gente tentava era tirar o feitiço. Era um medalhão bonito. Não lembro o que o Sirius fez. Vou procurar mais um pouco.

– Harry, vou descer. A Tonks chegou de madrugada esta noite e deixei-a dormir até mais tarde, mas agora já está na hora dela e logo, logo ela vai descer para o café da manhã. Vou lá preparar alguma coisa para ela.

– Tudo bem, vou procurar por aí.

Harry revirou a sala e pensou em procurar no resto da casa. O lugar mais óbvio seria no canto de Monstro, mas como este ficava perto da cozinha e Harry queria deixar Tonks e Lupin sozinhos um pouco, resolveu ir procurar no sótão. Ao chegar lá, na hora que ia abrir a porta, escutou uma voz que sussurrava.

Por sorte, tinha trazido sua capa de invisibilidade. Escondeu-se debaixo dela e foi ouvir o que diziam. Reconheceu a voz de Monstro. Ele falava com alguém, mas Harry não ouvia a resposta. Harry também tinha consigo, por mero acaso, um par de Orelhas Extensíveis. Aplicou-o à porta para melhor escutar o que diziam.

Mas continuava sem escutar a outra voz.

– Até que ouviu Monstro dizer: – É claro que Monstro não disse a ninguém que o menino está aqui. Ninguém sabe que o menino está aqui, não se preocupe.

Então Harry ouviu claramente a resposta: – Certo, Monstro. Mas você demorou hoje. Estou faminto.

– Harry ficou extático. Era a voz de Sirius! Como isso era possível? Queria correr e abraçá-lo, mas achou melhor ouvir um pouco mais, para ver se entendia por que estava se escondendo.

– Monstro não conseguiu vir antes. Aquela professora não queria deixar. Ela veio dizer que vão fazer mais feitiços na casa, eles vão. E ela queria avisar o Monstro. Queria que o Monstro estivesse aqui.

– Que história é essa, Monstro? Que feitiços são esses? Isso pode ser perigoso para mim.

Monstro começou a soluçar. – Monstro não sabe, Monstro não sabia que senhorzinho ia ficar interessado. – E começou a chorar alto.

Harry estava totalmente desconcertado. Monstro parecia preocupado com Sírius e a conversa toda não parecia fazer sentido.

– Monstro, tenta se controlar – disse a voz de Sirius. – Daqui a pouco, alguém escuta você. Temos que pensar em algo. Que feitiço poderia ser esse? O que aconteceu com a casa? Ei, espere um pouco. Você disse professora, não foi o Dumbledore?

– Não, o velho amigo dos trouxas e sangues ruins morreu.

– E você não me disse nada, Monstro? Quando foi isso?

– Há umas três semanas.

Monstro, eu devia punir muito fortemente você. Essa é uma notícia muito importante. Você não sabe que ele era o Fiel do segredo que protege este lugar e a mim também?

– Monstro não pensou, Monstro é burro. Agora menino Régulo está em perigo. ­– E voltou a chorar.

Régulo? Era Régulo Black que estava ali, com Monstro, não Sirius. O coração de Harry se apertou. A esperança de ter o padrinho de volta se esvaneceu.

– Será que vão fazer o Feitiço Fidelius de novo? Terei que estar lá. O feitiço, quando aplicado a imóveis, não funciona sem o consentimento do proprietário. Droga! Pára de chorar, elfo! Pelo menos você me avisou antes da coisa acontecer. Agora vou precisar dar um jeito de estar presente na hora da renovação do feitiço. O pior é que não conheço o suposto novo proprietário. É o filho de Tiago, né?

– É, sim. Aquele garoto horroroso. Mandou Monstro espionar o garoto Malfoy. Imagine!

– Imagino! E o que Draco estava aprontando?

– O menino Malfoy é muito inteligente. Dizem que foi por causa dele que Dumbledore morreu.

– Monstro, quando você vai aprender que meus primos não são nossos amigos? Que eles me matariam, se soubessem que estou vivo? Que descobri o segredo de Voldemort e ainda hei de destruí-lo?

Harry ficou excitado. Aquelas eram as palavras de R.A.B., a pessoa que tinha pegado a verdadeira Horcrux. R.A.B. era Régulo Black! Como não tinha pensado nisso antes! E ele ainda era o proprietário daquela casa! Se ainda havia um homem da linhagem dos Black, a casa não tinha ido para Harry!

– Monstro, ouça bem – disse Régulo. Volte a Hogwarts e tente descobrir o máximo possível sobre esse feitiço. Que horas vai ser, quem será o novo fiel, tente acompanhar a professora McGonagall e descobrir alguma coisa. É muito importante.

Harry ouviu um estalo e soube que Monstro tinha ido. Antes de enfrentar Régulo Black, porém, achou que precisava tirar uma coisa a limpo. Desceu correndo as escadas e foi encontrar com Remo e Tonks na cozinha. Depois de cumprimentar a amiga, perguntou:

– Vocês que o conheceram, como era o Régulo?

– Régulo? De onde você tirou esse súbito interesse em Régulo? – perguntou Tonks.

– Não é nada. É que estava pensando que esta casa foi dos Black e lembrei do Sirius mencionando o irmão. Ele era assim como as suas tias, Tonks, realmente fiel a Voldemort? Por que desistiu, por que morreu?

– Eu o conheci pouco, era uma pirralhinha quando ele morreu.

– Eu o conheci. Régulo foi nosso contemporâneo da escola e embora fosse preconceituoso e cheio da empáfia dos Black, como as primas, ele tinha qualidades como as de Sirius também. Era um rapaz extremamente corajoso e impulsivo. Um líder nato. Não estaria deslocado na Grifinória, apesar de que seus traços sonserinos eram mais fortes, claro.

Uma vez, Severo, furioso com o Sírius, foi falar mal dele na frente de Régulo. Este virou onça e disse: – Como um mestiço como você ousa falar mal de um Black na frente de Régulo Arcturus? Posso não me dar bem com meu irmão, mas ele ainda está muito acima de gente da sua laia. Não é por que você é bom em Artes das Trevas que vou ter medo de você. O detalhe é que Régulo era muito menor e menos preparado enquanto bruxo do que Severo. Se este tivesse dado bola para o arroubo do menino, ele não teria a menor chance.

A história contada por Lupin demonstrou que Régulo devia ser mesmo R.A.B. Régulo Arcturus Black era o seu nome. Harry já sabia o que queria.

– E aí, Harry, achou o que queria?

– Não exatamente, mas não se pode dizer que não tenha encontrado nada. Se me permitem, vou dar uma vasculhada no sótão e gostaria de estar sozinho. Obrigado pela informação.

Ah! Que horas o feitiço vai ser renovado e quem será o novo fiel?

– À uma da tarde, para fazermos a reunião às duas. O feitiço demora um pouco pois temos que repeti-lo ao longo de toda a área a ser protegida. Tínhamos pensado em colocar a Tonks como fiel. Afinal ela é da família.

– Deixe de bobagens, Remo. Não tenho nada a ver com esta casa. Aliás, Dumbledore também não era da família. Ainda acho que você seria melhor. Afinal, tem morado aqui. Você, o que acha, Harry? Sendo o proprietário, na verdade quem dá a última palavra é você.

– Não sei. Vou pensar no assunto.

Harry subiu , pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e entrou no sótão.Ao abrir a porta, viu Régulo, um homem parecido com Sírius, mas um pouco mais alto e mais conservado e com olhos azuis. Régulo levantou a sombrancelha quando viu a porta abrir e parecia intrigado por não ver ninguém, mas não estava preocupado.

Harry continuou com a capa, fechou a porta, lançou um Feitiço da Imperturbabilidade não verbal, afastou-se para um canto distante, mas onde tinha espaço para correr e falou.

– Régulo Black, sou Harry Potter e estou aqui para te ajudar.

– Onde está? Como sei que vai me ajudar? Como me descobriu se estou sob o Feitiço Fidelius?

– Ah, é? E quem é o fiel, Monstro? Deve ser, porque não estava te ouvindo até ele mencionar que "o menino estava aqui".

– É, é ele. E o que você sabe sobre mim?

– Sei isso – e Harry levitou a falsa Horcrux, que ainda estava em seu bolso e a fez chegar às mãos de Régulo.

Este, quando a viu, ficou com os olhos do tamanho de um pires. – Como isso foi parar nas suas mãos?

– Estive na caverna com Dumbledore. Ele bebeu toda a poção que você deixou lá para pegar essa coisa aí. E ficou extremamente fraco, sendo morto por causa disso.

– Na verdade, a poção que pus lá não era a mesma que estava inicialmente. Era uma poção mais enfraquecedora, pois achei que só o próprio Voldemort ia querer a sua Horcrux de volta. Ela estava dirigida a ele. Mas como conseguiu chegar lá? O barco não dá para mais de um bruxo.

– Ainda era, e sou, um bruxo menor de idade. A minha magia ainda não era suficiente para ser detectada.

– Quer dizer que Dumbledore, antes de morrer descobriu sobre a Horcrux e colocou você na jogada. Por que fez isso?

– Por causa de uma profecia que fez Voldemort matar os meus pais e ficar atrás de mim, e que acabou por levar seu irmão à morte. Mas não é este o ponto. O mais importante é: você conseguiu destruir a Horcrux? Eu vi o medalhão aqui há dois anos, mas ninguém o conseguia abrir.

– Eu achava que tinha destruído. Depois coloquei um outro feitiço, para ninguém conseguir abri-lo e se perguntar o que aquele medalhão fazia por aqui. Mas quando soube o que aconteceu com Voldemort, quando atacou seus pais e você, fiquei me perguntando se algo tinha dado errado.

– Não sei se deu, mas ele tinha outras defesas contra a morte, disso eu tenho certeza. – Harry achou que não devia falar das demais Horcruxes para Régulo.

– Bem, a questão é, que feitiços são esses que o Monstro mencionou? Sabe do que estou falando? – perguntou Régulo.

– É o que você estava pensando, mesmo.Vão renovar o Feitiço Fidelius, pois Dumbledore morreu assassinado por Severo Snape, que tinha acesso a esta casa.

– Aquele tratante do Snape. Quem mandou Dumbledore confiar nele? Ele sempre esteve interessado só em si mesmo, o mestiço babaca. Ah, desculpe, você também é mestiço, não é?

– Sou, com muito orgulho pela minha mãe. Voltando ao assunto. O feitiço será lançado a uma hora da tarde. Você podia ficar ao meu lado usando a capa de invisibilidade, o que acha?

– É, pode ser. Quem vai ser o fiel?

– Acho que quem dá a palavra final sou eu. Já me colocaram duas possibilidades. Sua prima, Ninfadora Tonks, ou Remus Lupin.

– O lobisomem? Não. Com ele corremos um risco muito forte dele ser morto e a coisa ter que ser repetida. A Ninfadora, apesar de auror, mestiça e traidora do sangue, corre menos risco. Depois, apesar de tudo, ela é minha prima.

– Está resolvido, então. Só me explica uma coisa, por que o Monstro me obedece como se eu fosse o seu dono?

– Porque eu lhe dei uma ordem para ele agir assim. Ao obedecer-lhe, ele na verdade está me obedecendo. Eu não podia correr o risco desta casa ir parar nas mãos da Belatriz. Até porque, o idiota do Monstro não consegue enfiar naquela cabeça idiota dele que as minhas primas me querem ver morto. Ele só o desobedeceria se você o obrigasse a mostrar quem estava aqui. Mas no fim, ele acabou lhe dizendo sem querer.

– O que aconteceu com você, poderia me contar? Como fez parecer que estava morto?

– Você já sabe mesmo que estou aqui. Mas vamos fazer o seguinte, eu lhe conto a história e você promete que não conta para ninguém que estou vivo, morando aqui, sendo cuidado pelo Monstro.

É claro que Harry pretendia contar a Rony e Hermione. Procurou um jeito de prometer silêncio, que não o impedisse de compartilhar o segredo com seus amigos.

– Contar de você colocaria em risco o segredo da Horcrux, que é crucial para a minha própria vida. Dumbledore deixou bem claro que essa história não poderia ser contada por aí. Prometo a você que guardarei o seu segredo tão bem quanto guardo o da Horcrux.

– Não contará à Ordem da Fênix ou aos aurores?

– Não contarei a nenhum membro da Ordem ou agente do Ministério. Não se preocupe. É do meu interesse manter a Horcrux em segredo.

Régulo se contentou com isso. Harry pensou que tinha que contar a Rony e Hermione antes deles se tornarem membros da Ordem.

Régulo contou então a sua história. Voldemort tinha confiado a Belatriz um diário ao qual dava muita importância. Era um diário secreto, de um rapaz que se chamava Tom Riddle. Este rapaz era o próprio Voldemort (Régulo, como o irmão, não temia chamá-lo pelo nome), se orgulhava de ser descendente de Salazar Slytherin e tinha aberto a Câmara Secreta existente em Hogwarts há pouco mais de 50 anos, soltando um monstro que ia atrás de nascidos trouxas. Voldemort tinha entregado esse diário secreto a Belatriz, pensando em um dia voltar a abrir a Câmara. Régulo, porém tinha ficado desconfiado. Não havia nenhum Riddle na tapeçaria da família Black e as famílias de puro sangue, por serem entrelaçadas, estavam praticamente todas lá. Os Gaunt estavam nos ramos mais antigos da tapeçaria, mas Riddle, não havia nenhum. Pesquisando em livros de genealogia (Harry lembrou-se de já ter visto um livros desses na casa dos Black), não achou nenhum Riddle. Foi então procurar na região onde os Gaunt moravam e descobriu que Tom Riddle pai era trouxa. Soube da lenda de que tinha sido enganado por Mérope Gaunt e ouviu mais histórias sobre eles, inclusive sobre o medalhão que a moça sempre usava e que, pela descrição, parecia com uma relíquia de Slytherin, mencionada em _Hogwarts, uma história_. Ficou horrorizado, como podiam seguir um bruxo racista que era, ele próprio mestiço?

No próprio diário, Régulo viu uma menção à ambição de Voldemort de não morrer, dizendo que descobrira o método de Grindelwald. Continuando em sua pesquisa, Régulo descobriu que Grindelwald tinha feito uma Horcrux, que, porém tinha sido destruída por Dumbledore. Procurando mais sobre a infância de Tom Riddle, esteve no orfanato em que foi criado, cuja governanta, Amada Benson o recebeu muito bem. Acontece que a Sra. Benson se lembrava muito bem de Tom e da caverna aonde a tinha levado, junto com Dênis Bishop, quando eram crianças. Juntando todas essas informações, Régulo achou que Voldemort poderia ter usado o medalhão da mãe para fazer uma Horcrux. Foi até a tal caverna e realmente tinha toda a pinta dela ser o esconderijo do tesouro de Voldemort.

Régulo estava pensando num meio de desmascarar Voldemort e fazer os outros Comensais abandonarem aquele racista que os tratava a todos como servos desprezíveis. A eles, os bruxos das melhores linhagens. Mas Voldemort acabou descobrindo que Régulo fuçara no seu diário e ficou furioso. Chamou-o para repreendê-lo e puni-lo e Régulo jogou-lhe na cara que não se curvaria diante de um mestiço ordinário. Fez isso e desapareceu. Foi até a Caverna com Monstro, fez o elfo beber a poção, substituiu-a por uma versão mais tóxica, que poderia levar à morte em poucas horas, substiuiu a Horcrux pelo outro medalhão com o recadinho desafiador e voltou para casa. Destruiu a Horcrux, contou para a mãe que tinha descoberto que Voldemort era filho de um trouxa e que por isso, provavelmente este tentaria matá-lo e ela o ajudou a preparar a Poção do Morto-Vivo. Rabicho fora encarregado de matá-lo. A Sra. Black o estuporou. Régulo tomou a poção. A Sra. Black reanimou Rabicho e fez-lhe um pequeno feitiço de memória. Ele não lembrava de ter matado Régulo, mas quando o viu "morto", lançou a Marca Negra e se mandou. Depois do enterro, com a ajuda de Monstro, a Sra. Black o retirou da tumba e em casa eles lançaram um Feitiço Fidelius sobre a pessoa de Régulo, tendo Monstro como fiel.

&&&

À tarde, o Feitiço Fidelius e a reunião da Ordem transcorreram sem problemas, mas Harry pediu aos amigos que não entrassem já para a Ordem, pois na caça às Horcruxes precisavam ter liberdade de ação. Ele explicou à Ordem que cumpria uma missão secretíssima, que Dumbledore lhe tinha confiado e que tinha a ver com a profecia que tinham protegido até a morte de Sirius. A missão estava indo a contento e pediu à professora McGonagall acesso à biblioteca da escola e, caso as aulas fossem retomadas, se poderia ter liberdade para, eventualmente, à noite ou num fim de semana, com o consentimento do retrato de Dumbledore, se ausentar da escola para dar prosseguimento à missão. Ela concordou, desde que ninguém mais soubesse, além dos membros da Ordem e das pessoas que tinha estado no Ministério no fatídico dia em que a profecia tinha sido destruída.

Antes de ir embora, Harry entregou o espelho ao Rony e pediu-lhe para mandá-lo para a irmã, como se fosse coisa dele. Gui levou o espelho pra Gina.

Rony e Hermione aparataram com Harry na rua dos Alfeneiros e lá Harry contou-lhes mais detalhadamente todas as coisas incríveis que tinham acontecido naqueles dias, de sua visita ao hospital, da coisa que tinha em sua cabeça (que deixou Hermione muito preocupada), de Régulo e da Horcrux descoberta por este. Os amigos concordaram que deviam continuar tentando localizar o medalhão, por via das dúvidas, mas já era um grande alento pensar que mais uma das Horcruxes estava provavelmente destruiída.

&&&

– Gina, Gina, você está com o espelho? Tem alguém aí com você?

– Não, não tem ninguém. Rony, que raio de espelho é esse?

– Na verdade, fui eu – e Harry tomou o espelho de Rony – quem o mandou para você. Para podermos manter contato sem atrair a atenção de ninguém.

– E porque eu ia querer manter contato com o cara que me deu um pé?

– Porque esse cara te ama e não consegue ficar em paz sem saber se você está bem? Porque você também está interessada em saber se ele está bem? Esses motivos bastam?

– Me ama? Isso é novidade. Talvez bastem, mas se a gente vai se separar, não é muito saudável ficarmos nos falando sempre.

– Certo, quando eu for aí para o casamento do Gui, a gente conversa direito. Boa noite, Gina. – Harry estava tão feliz de ver a Gina, mesmo que apenas no espelho, que nem conseguia disfarçar. – Boa noite, meu amor.


	4. Pondo a conversa em dia

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e ambientação são criação e propriedade intelectual da generosa J.K.Rowling, que nos deixa brincar em seu parque de diversões.

Agradeço à Lua pelos palpites.

**Pondo a conversa em dia**

– E aí, dormiu bem? Provavelmente sim, pelo tanto que roncou – Harry e Rony acabavam de acordar.

– Estou varado de fome. Vamos descer para o café da manhã?

– 'Bora, que eu é que tenho que preparar. Sempre faço o café da manhã para todos quando estou por aqui.

– Eu te ajudo com um pouco de mágica. O Ministério sabe que estarei aqui esses dias e não vai poder pressupor que quem fez a magia foi você.

Os dois foram para a cozinha e enquanto arrumavam as coisas, conversavam.

– E aí, me conta como vão as coisas n'A Toca?

– As coisas ou as pessoas? Ou melhor, uma certa garota?

– Não enche. Conta as novidades.

– Vamos quase todos bem, na medida do possível. Os gêmeos continuam fazendo muita grana com a loja. O Percy continua não nos dando o desgosto de aparecer. Mas a Gina não 'tá nada bem.

– Você 'tá querendo zoar comigo.

– Nada, cara. É a mais pura verdade. Nunca vi a minha irmã assim. Ela até parou de ficar tirando sarro da minha cara. Parece um zumbi. Eu só ainda não te enchi de porrada, porque ainda tenho esperança de fazer você parar com essa bobagem. Ainda mais depois de ver você dizendo que a ama, ontem.

– Pô, achei que mais que qualquer pessoa, você entenderia que eu não posso vê-la correr mais riscos por minha causa. Irmãos supostamente se preocupam em proteger as irmãs, você, em particular, costumava ter essa mania.

– Justamente por isso eu acho que você precisa parar com essa história. Cara, a Gina está correndo perigo mortal de qualquer maneira, já te disse isso. Mas o negócio é que, deprimida do jeito que ela anda, ela fica com menos reflexos e menos capacidade de lutar.

Lembra da Tonks, como esteve este último ano, que nem conseguia mais mudar de aparência? Parecia sem vida?

– Claro.

– Pois a Gina está pior. Não estava brincando quando disse que ela parecia um zumbi.

– Eu a achei linda como sempre ontem.

– Ah! Seu retardado. Ontem ela ficou feliz de ver você. É isso que me fez parar de dar uma de irmão que protege a irmã dos namorados. É muito visível como essa separação a afeta.

– E você conversou com ela sobre essa história? Que ela disse?

– Ela disse que falou contigo, que sabe que você gosta dela, mas que morre de preocupação ao ser deixada assim de lado. Ela sabe que você deve estar se preparando para barras pesadíssimas e morre de pavor ao pensar no que te espera e que ela vai estar à margem, sem ter notícias, sem poder fazer nada. Eu disse que não tem muito jeito. Eu quero estar ao teu lado, mas sei que tem situações que não dá para compartilhar. Certas barras são tuas, são coisas que você é quem vai ter que enfrentar, mesmo. Ela chorou e ficou se lamentando pela injustiça da vida.

– Droga! Eu faço as pessoas sofrerem só por gostarem de mim. Não é mesmo justo com ela.

– Harry, pára com isso. Justo não é, nem com ela nem contigo, mas vocês estiveram felizes juntos e tenho certeza de que podem voltar a curtir. Basta você maneirar com esse complexo de salvador do mundo e curtir o que a vida ainda pode te dar e está te dando.

– Oi, Harry, trouxe o namorado desta vez? Ainda é o tal de Cedrico? – Duda entrou na cozinha e foi logo provocando.

– Escuta aqui, o baleia cor de rosa. Eu sou visita e espero ser bem tratado. Ou senão esqueço que sou visita e você vai ver.

– Ah, é? E o que você vai fazer?

– Que tal isso? – Rony fez o pijama de Duda se transformar numa camisola rendada, e fez aparecer um chapéu feminino de aba larga com uma flor de lado na cabeça do rapaz. –

Ah! Mas você vai querer ver, não é? – e transfigurou a porta da geladeira em espelho.

Harry quase se dobrava de tanto rir da expressão de espanto amedrontado de Duda.

Pô, vocês não podem fazer magia! Vão ser expulsos da escola;

– Olha aqui, seu babaca patético, posso e fiz. Já sou maior de idade e ninguém vai me espulsar da escola, que, diga-se de passagem, nem sei se ainda vai funcionar este ano.

Gostou da demonstração? Da próxima vez será pior – e, com um aceno da varinha, fez Duda e a geladeira voltarem ao normal. – Se você ficar enchendo o saco, vai ter troco.

Vamos, Harry, vamos dar uma volta. Ah! E você cuida do resto da louça , 'tá bem?

Duda ficou estatelado, boquiaberto e logo voltou a comer, enquanto Harry e Rony saíram para uma caminhada em direção ao parque.

– Falei da minha irmã, mas você não disse como está se sentindo.

– Pô, eu 'tou ferrado, cara. Não tenho conseguido dormir direito. Tudo o que acontece, o que eu descubro, quero falar com ela, mostrar para ela. Quer dizer, nem tudo, não o negócio do Régulo. Mas todas as coisas que têm a ver com a minha vida, com as minhas emoções. A história com a tia Petúnia, as coisas da minha mãe. E, é claro, sinto uma saudade imensa de tocar nela, de beijá-la.

– Pode parar por aí – Rony interompeu, pois não estava interessado no rumo do papo.

– Pelo menos com o espelho a gente pode se falar, mas não sei se isso não vai me deixar ainda com mais vontade de estar junto dela, de dar uns amassos.

– Cara, você precisa se dar conta que, pela própria segurança de ambos, vocês têm que dar um jeito de contornar esta situação. A depressão prejudica nos duelos.

Harry ficou calado, cabisbaixo.

A presença de Rony permitia aos dois rapazes o treinamento prático dos feitiços de defesa que Harry andara estudando. O ministério não tinha como saber qual dos dois estava fazendo os feitiços e eles passaram a treinar todas as manhãs.

No fim da tarde do sábado, Hermione aparatou na rua dos Alfeneiros para colocar os amigos a par do seus avanços.

– Não consegui achar muita coisa em _Hogwarts, uma história_. Só essas figuras dos fundadores. O livro é mais sobre a escola, mesmo. E nos outros livros que tenho, não há nada – e a garota mostrou as imagens dos fundadores.

Godric Gryffindor não usava adornos e tinha a espada embainhada de um lado do corpo e a varinha na mão. Salazar Slytherin estava desarmado e usava o medalhão e o anel. Rowena Ravenclaw tinha a varinha pendurada num aro trabalhado, num cordão amarrado em sua cintura. Tinha também um pequeno broche com a efígie da deusa Minerva. Helga Hufflepuff usava também um medalhão e apoiava a mão numa mesa, onde estava a sua taça.

– Legal, Hermione. Nessas figuras estão todas as relíquias que conheço: a espada de Godric, o medalhão e o anel de Slytherin, a taça de Hufflepuff. Dê uma olhada, Rony. Assim vocês, que não estiveram na Penseira de Dumbledore, podem saber o que estamos procurando.

– Será que a relíquia de Rowena é alguma dessas coisas que ela usa? – perguntou Rony. – Tem o broche, esse aro que sustenta a varinha.

– E a própria varinha – acrescentou Hermione.

– De Gryffindor não tem mais nada, só a própria varinha.

Harry considerou as imagens um tempinho. – Bem, já é alguma coisa. E o Krum? conseguiu alguma coisa com ele? – Harry perguntou sem olhar para Rony.

– Recebi notícias não muito animadoras. Eu mandei uma carta normal, contando as coisas que se passaram por aqui e, como quem não quer nada, comentei que, sendo Durmstrang uma escola que trata das Artes das Trevas, talvez a biblioteca deles tivesse mais material de estudo sobre o assunto do que Hogwarts e que talvez a gente pudesse encontrar algo que explicasse como Voldemort não morreu quando sua própria Avada Kedavra se voltou contra ele. Vitor disse que depois que Voldemort retornou e Karkaroff fugiu, a escola passou por uma crise. Bom, é claro que ele já estava se formando e saindo de lá, de qualquer maneira, mas o fato é que a escola encolheu um pouco. E o novo diretor achou que deveria diminuir a carga de Artes das Trevas e tirou vários livros de circulação. Além disso, a biblioteca não é aberta ao público, só a alunos, professores, funcionários e ex-alunos. Eu não poderia ir lá e não sei se poderíamos pedir algo ao Vitor. A notícia se espalharia e ele também estaria em perigo. Ele joga quadribol profissionalmente, mas está pensando em largar. Está preocupado com a guerra e quer ser útil...

– Hermione, não estamos interessados nos planos do Krum. O que você acha? Vale a pena irmos lá e tentarmos descobrir algo nos livros? – interrompeu Rony.

– Harry olhou para o amigo espantado. Rony parecia nem estar com ciúmes, apesar de ter cortado bruscamente Hermione. Será que alguma coisa acontecera para diminuir a insegurança de Rony desde a volta de Hogwarts?

– Não sei, tenho a impressão de que colocaremos nosso segredo em risco e a chance de termos algo realmente interessante não é das maiores. Régulo deve saber de alguma coisa. Afinal ele foi atrás de uma Horcrux e diz que a destruiu.

– É, mas não seria bom eu falar com ele sobre isso – comentou Harry. Ele pensa que o medalhão é a única Horcrux e ficaria desconfiado da gente estar tão interessado no assunto, sendo que aquela Horcrux possivelmente já foi destruída.

– Bem, ele tirou a informação de algum lugar. Como não foi da biblioteca de Hogwarts, deve ter sido dos próprios livros daquela casa – considerou Hermione.

– É claro! Vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã vamos lá. A gente diz para o Aluado que a gente quer continuar a procurar o medalhão. Ele tem mais o que fazer, não vai ficar vigiando a gente para saber que estamos só lendo na biblioteca. Vou mandar uma coruja agora para avisá-lo.

– No dia seguinte, os três tiveram sorte, pois Remo e Tonks estavam aproveitando o domingo de folga para passarem um tempo juntos e os deixaram à vontade. Conseguiram achar dois livros que levaram para ler em casa.

– Também aproveitaram para procurar de fato o medalhão que não estava em lugar nenhum. Harry foi até o sótão e indagou dele a Régulo, que disse que não se interessara mais pelo medalhão depois de destruir a Horcrux.

– Harry perguntou-lhe se não seria o caso deles tentarem confirmar a sua destruição e Régulo concordou, chamando Monstro e perguntando se ele sabia de algo.

– Senhorzinho Black, quando o seu irmão traidor do sangue estava destruindo as relíquias da família, Monstro não se preocupou em salvar medalhão que não era da família. Acho que aquele ladrãozinho o roubou.

– Que ladrãozinho, Monstro? – perguntou Harry.

– Aquele que vivia lançando olhares compridos na prata da casa e acho que até roubou alguma coisa mesmo. Porque tem muita coisa faltando.

Mundungo Fletcher, Harry pensou com raiva no sujeito que vivia fazendo trapalhadas.

Harry voltou à biblioteca e teve a impressão que Rony e Hermione tinham ficado sobressaltados.

– E agora, como fazemos para ir atrás do medalhão sem atrair suspeitas?

– Eu podia comentar que vi o medalhão aqui e o achei bonito e o quero para mim.

– Você usando um medalhão, Harry? Não me faça rir. Ninguém vai acreditar.

– Você poderia querê-lo para dar de presente para a Gina.

– De jeito nenhum! Posso até tentar namorá-la, mas escondido, Hermione. Mesmo que ela já esteja em perigo mortal, não vou aumentar ainda mais esse perigo. Só se eu pedisse para dar para você, no seu aniversário.

– Mas seria um presente bom demais. Também lançaria desconfiança.

– Faz o seguinte. É um medalhão daqueles de colocar foto, não? Você o dá para a Hermione como presente de aniversário, mas também como celebração pelo nosso namoro, com a minha foto dentro – sugeriu Rony.

– Ah, e foi esse o jeito que vocês finalmente me confessaram que já estão namorando. Custou, hein? Isso foi indireta para eu deixar vocês sozinhos?

Não foi essa a intenção, mas seria uma boa idéia – respondeu Rony, enquanto Hermione o cutucava.

&&&

Dois dias antes do casamento de Gui foram todos para A Toca. Harry já não agüentava de saudades da Gina. Durante esse período tinha falado com a (ex-)namorada com uma certa regularidade, mas tinham sido conversas curtas, apenas trocando notícias. Ambos queriam primeiro esclarecer sua situação e isso só poderia ser feito pessoalmente.

Ao chegarem n'A Toca, Molly estava à sua espera e foi logo abraçando cada um deles com aquele seu jeito maternal. Enquanto reclamava de como estavam magrinhos, principalmente Harry, Gina apareceu.

O coração de Harry se apertou ao vê-la. Estava magra e abatida. Cumprimentaram-se como se fossem apenas amigos, mas ambos estavam ansiosos por poder conversar.

Molly pediu para que Rony e Gina dessem um jeito nos gnomos do jardim e Harry e Hermione logo se juntaram a eles, indo cada casal para um lado, em busca de maior privacidade.

– Como tem andado, Harry? Tem feito alguma coisa em termos da sua luta contra Voldemort?

– Alguma coisa. Sim. Não tenho andado bem, Gina. É duro para mim admitir isso, mas acho que estive errado em tentar tirá-la da minha vida. Tenho estado triste, saudoso. Sinto falta dos seus comentários e do seu humor em cada coisa que acontece comigo. E o seu irmão ficou martelando na minha cabeça que de qualquer maneira você estará correndo perigo mortal. E que deprimidos, nós ficamos com piores reflexos e com mais dificuldades para usar a magia. Ou seja, a minha tentativa de protegê-la poderia ter efeito contrário.

– O Rony disse isso? Quer dizer que resolveu deixar de ser um hipócrita mal resolvido que gosta de empatar a minha vida?

– Disse. E eu acho que concordo, ainda mais vendo que você emagreceu e está abatida.

– Estou feia.

– Não! Eu não disse isso! Você não está feia, Gina, e eu ia gostar de você mesmo que estivesse parecida com a lula gigante. O que quis dizer é que você visivelmente não está bem. Eu te fiz sofrer. Eu não estou bem. Não sei se estou concordando com o Rony rápido demais porque no fundo não quero me separar de você. Não importa. O fato de que não estamos bem é visível. Isto chama a atenção dos meus inimigos tanto quanto a nossa felicidade do último mês. Se importa de voltar a namorar comigo, mesmo que seja um namoro escondido e mesmo que a gente não possa estar sempre junto?

– Acho que posso pensar no seu caso – Gina disse, enquanto aproximava o seu rosto ao dele.

Beijá-la foi como encontrar um poço num deserto depois de muito tempo de procura. Os dois se buscaram com sofreguidão e perderam a noção de tempo e espaço por alguns minutos.

– Ah, Gina, Gina, como eu senti falta de estar com você. Nem conseguia dormir direito. E o pior é que mesmo que a gente assuma que está namorando, não vai ser muito diferente do que tem sido.

– Como assim?

– Lembra da profecia? É como se ela me impusesse uma tarefa secreta. Cada pessoa que souber dela diminui a minha segurança e a dos que estão me ajudando e das próprias pessoas que vierem a saber dela, você entende, não? Nem a Prof. McGonagall sabe de nada, nem o pessoal da Ordem.

– Então você não vai me contar?

– Não, pelo menos não todos os detalhes. A missão é perigosa, mas talvez ainda mais perigoso seja descobrirem que estou nela.

– Quer dizer que as coisas vão continuar na mesma para mim. Vou continuar no escuro, morrendo de preocupação?

– Não exatamente. Nem tudo o que eu faço é perigoso ou secreto. Por exemplo, desde que saímos de Hogwarts não fiz coisas que pudessem trazer mais problemas do que os de sempre. A não ser rolar da escada, sonolento, depois de passar a noite pensando em você.

– O quê? E não me contou nada?

– Foi logo que cheguei na casa dos meus tios. Quando consegui estabelecer contato seguro com você, isso já era assunto velho. Depois te conto melhor. Então, como eu ia dizendo, por enquanto só tenho feito preparação para duelos com o seu irmão e andei procurando algumas coisas na sede da Ordem, inclusive o espelho em que a gente se fala. Nada de terrível, como pode ver. Aliás, não quer se juntar a nós nos treinamentos de duelos?

– Claro que sim. Acho até que a gente podia chamar a Luna também, ela mora aqui perto e sempre me dizia que tinha saudade da AD.

– É uma boa idéia. Não sei se volto para Hogwarts, mas seria legal que lá houvesse um grupo preparado, uns capazes de apoiar os outros. Podíamos chamar o Neville também.

– Bem, mas não vamos mudar de assunto. Afora aperfeiçoar as defesas, que mais pretende fazer? O que pode me contar?

– É um trabalho de investigação. Até aqui, quase que só a Hermione andou fazendo pesquisas, porque eu e seu irmão não podemos aparatar e também porque ela é a melhor nisso. Mas haverá momentos em que terei que ir fisicamente atrás do que estou procurando e aí poderá ser mais perigoso. E no final, vou atrás do próprio Voldemort.

– E eu nisso?

– Não sei, talvez você possa me ajudar nas pesquisas, mas por enquanto não tem nada, sério. A gente não tem muito material.

– Por que você fala em não voltar para Hogwarts?

– Porque talvez tenha que sair por aí procurando. Não sei o rumo que a minha investigação vai tomar. Mas a diretora disse que me deixaria sair disfarçado da escola, eventualmente, se o retrato de Dumbledore disser que é necessário. Então, talvez eu fique por lá. Isso acho que seria bom. Estaria perto de você.

– Mas a gente estaria fingindo que não namora.

– Isso. Vai ser difícil, mas vai ser ainda mais difícil não namorar, creio. O que você acha? Você fica numa situação ruim. Ligada a mim, mas sem poder de fato ter tudo o que uma namorada tem. Talvez prefira mesmo ficar livre para ter um namorado inteiramente disponível.

A garota o interrompeu com um beijo. – É o jeito de fazer você parar de falar besteira. É claro que não quero outro namorado. Harry, o meu namoro com você não tem nada a ver com o que tive com outros caras. Não é uma coisa de curtir estar com alguém simpático e dar uns amassos. Você me disse que me ama. Não sei se é verdade, mas acho que também te amo.

– É verdade, Gina. Bom, eu não tenho experiência nesse assunto, mas acho que o que sinto por você é realmente amor.

E a conversa foi deixada de lado para atividades mais interessantes até Molly chamá-los para o almoço.


	5. A Proposta Inesperada

Disclaimer: Com exceção de Imelda, todos os personagens desta história são obra e propriedade de J.K.Rowling, que nos permite visitar o seu mundo e dele fazer parte.

Agradeço a Lua pela betagem e apoio.

**A proposta inesperada**

Os dias que se seguiram ao casamento de Gui, passados n'A Toca foram muito bons: treinos de defesa pela manhã, com a presença dos seis amigos e passeios e quadribol à tarde, quando os jovens casais sempre conseguiam momentos de privacidade. À noite, um jogo de xadrez ou pesquisa nos livros encontrados no Largo Grimmauld. Um deles não tinha nada que prestasse, mas no outro havia dicas sobre a destruição de Horcruxes. Quando o objeto fosse de material permeável, uma boa coisa seria o veneno de criaturas mágicas, em particular o de basiliscos e acromântulas. Assim tinha sido destruído o diário de Riddle. O modo que serviria para destruir qualquer um deles, inclusive os preparados em objetos não permeáveis, era mergulhá-lo numa poção especial chamada _Anima mortis_ durante meia hora, no mínimo e depois deveria ser dito o encantamento _Finis Horcrux!_ O livro mencionava ainda alguns testes para verificar se a destruição realmente tinha sido efetuada.

Por fim chegou o dia esperado por Harry, o fim daquele tempo de relativa tranqüilidade, o seu aniversário. Logo de manhã ele e Rony foram para o Ministério fazer o exame de aparatação, no qual ambos passaram. Finalmente teriam liberdade para irem a qualquer lugar, sem ter que se preocupar com possíveis monitoramentos do ministério.

A Sra. Weasley preparou uma pequena e íntima reunião no cair da tarde, sem saber que aquela era também uma festa de despedida dos três amigos. Na festinha só estavam os Weasley, Hagrid, Remo e Tonks.

Harry aproveitou para abordar o tema do medalhão. Chamou Lupin de lado e disse:

– Remo, lembra daquele medalhão que eu estava procurando? Não o achei. Então perguntei ao Monstro e ele me disse que achava que Mundungo o tinha roubado.

– Será que o Monstro não está mentido para você? Obrigou-o a dizer a verdade?

– Não, não está mentindo, não. Ele não se interessaria muito nele, porque esse medalhão não era dos Black. Foi uma coisa adquirida pelo Régulo, foi o que o Monstro disse.

– É a palavra dele.

– Mas eu lembro do medalhão. Não tinha brasão dos Black. Só de Slytherin. Veja, consegui fazer um desenho dele.

– Harry, para que você está interessado nele?

– É que era realmente bonito e parecia valer muito. Pensei em dá-lo a Hermione como um presente de aniversário e pelo namoro dela com o Rony. Você sabe o que eles já fizeram por mim. Seria meio que um presente para o Rony também, que nunca aceitaria um negócio desses.

– OK, vou falar como Mundungo. Ver se consigo arrancar algo dele.

– E você, o que pretende fazer? Rony andou querendo as coordenadas da casa de seus pais, pretende ir lá?

– O mais rápido possível.

– Aquele é um lugar visado, Harry. Soube que Rabicho andou aparecendo por lá. Não convém que você vá lá sozinho.

– Não vou sozinho. Rony e Hermione vão comigo.

– Mesmo assim, vocês deviam ir com mais alguém. Por que não pede ao Hagrid para ir com você? Ele conhece bem o lugar.

– É. Vou pensar.

A princípio, Harry não queria, mas pensando melhor, concluiu que Hagrid poderia ajudar. Afinal ele tinha estado lá pouco após a morte de seus pais e talvez tivesse alguma informação útil. E arrancar informações de Hagrid sempre fora uma coisa fácil, obtê-las sem que ele desconfiasse de que podia haver mais coisa por trás só seria ligeiramente menos fácil.

Harry então pediu a Hagrid que o acompanhasse a Godric's Hollow e o meio-gigante aceitou, entusiasmado por ter sido lembrado.

Gina sabia que Harry estava indo por uns dias e foi difícil despedir-se dela, mas Harry lhe assegurou que não estaria correndo nenhum perigo adicional. Só visitaria lugares importantes e observaria se havia algo de estranho por lá. Logo voltaria e estaria com ela antes de ir para outros lugares, os indicados por Dumbledore.

No dia seguinte, os três amigos estavam no pub bruxo mais conhecido de Godric's Hollow, o _Olho do Dragão_, tomando cerveja amanteigada e esperando por Hagrid, depois de já terem assegurado acomodações num hotelzinho trouxa da cidade mais próxima, sob falsos nomes. Não sabiam quanto tempo teriam que ficar na região.

Hagrid os levou aos escombros da casa dos Potter. A casa tinha sido destruída, o mato crescera em volta, mas cavando um pouco na terra espalhada ainda havia destroços de móveis e objetos. Hagrid mostrou-lhes onde haviam sido encontrados os corpos de Tiago e Lilian e parte da cabeceira do berço de Harry ainda se destacava em meio ao matagal. Hagrid comentou:

– Dumbledore tinha pedido para eu vir te buscar e levar para minha cabana, antes de ir até a casa de seus tios. Ele queria primeiro se assegurar de que você ficaria bem protegido e vigiado. Quando cheguei aqui, a desolação era completa: móveis destruídos, objetos espalhados pelo chão, a maioria com marcas de queimadura. Uma das poucas coisas inteiras que encontrei foi um troféu roubado de Hogwarts e...

– Troféu? Que troféu?

– O rosto de Hagrid se fechou numa expressão mista de raiva e dor. O troféu que Você-Sabe–Quem recebeu por me denunciar quando abriu a Câmara Secreta. Na época eu nem associava aquele metido do Tom Riddle com ele e fiquei espantadíssimo daquele troféu estar aqui. Foi aí que Dumbledore me explicou que Tom era Você-Sabe-Quem e que provavelmente tinha trazido o troféu para fazer alguma magia negra. Mas felizmente ele desapareceu sem conseguir matar você nem fazer sei lá o que mais pretendia. – Harry pensou que o troféu provavelmente tinha sido trazido para ser transformado na última Horcrux, a que Voldemort pretendia fazer com a sua própria morte. Por isso Dumbledore tinha tanta certeza de que a última Horcrux tinha sido feita após o incidente que estavam rememorando.

– Mas esse troféu está em Hogwarts, não? Lembro-me de tê-lo limpado numa detenção – perguntou Rony.

– É. Dumbledore o examinou um tempão antes de retorná-lo à sala de troféus para se assegurar de que não havia nada de errado com ele, quando levei o troféu de volta para Hogwarts, junto com o Harry bebê e as coisas que a Imelda me deu.

– E quem é Imelda? – Harry perguntou.

– Uma vizinha que ajudou a cuidar de você em seu primeiro ano de vida. Ela veio correndo para cá quando ouviu o barulho da explosão. Estranhou muito, porque pensava que os Potter tinham ido embora. Eles estavam escondidos pelo tal de feitiço Fidelius, você sabe.

– Pô, acho que gostaria de conhecê-la. Será que ela inda mora por aqui?

– Deve morar. A casa dela era ali.

Mais tarde os quatro foram até a casa de Imelda. Quando a bruxa atendeu à campainha, não pôde acreditar no que via.

– Hagrid! E este deve ser Harry! É a cara do pai, mas com...

– Os olhos da mamãe – completou o rapaz. Todos me dizem isso. Prazer em conhecê-la. Estes são os meus amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

– O prazer certamente é meu. Mas antes de deixá-los entrar preciso fazer uns testes. Sabe, com a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, não podemos facilitar. O que foi que você levou naquela fatídica noite, junto com o bebê, Hagrid?

– Ahn, 'xa eu ver... tinha um álbum de bebê, umas roupinhas e mais alguma coisa – começou Hagrid.

– Um saquinho de jóias, com as alianças de meus pais, um anel, um medalhão. A minha tia me deu – completou Harry.

– Isso mesmo, podem entrar.

– Bem, devemos fazer o teste com você também, não é? Como o Hagrid me levou daqui?

– Naquela motocicleta maluca do seu padrinho. Entrem, por favor.

– Você conheceu bem meu padrinho?

– Claro, ele estava sempre por aqui. Tinha também o Remo, o Pedro. Sabe que o Pedro andou aparecendo por aqui, há pouco mais de um ano?

– É? Falou com ele?

– Não. Ele estava diferente, com uma mão prateada. Tinha colocado disfarces, como uma barba e quando o chamei, disse que eu estava enganada, que não conhecia nenhum Pedro. Como se eu não o conhecesse muito bem.

– E ele foi embora depois de ser reconhecido?

– Nada! Continuou vindo na forma de rato. Um rato de patinha prateada, imaginem se eu não ia reparar. Ele não sabe que eu sabia que era um animago. Uma vez o vi se transformando, quando seus pais ainda eram vivos. Ele ficou fuçando no chão. Parecia que procurava alguma coisa. Mas tenho a impressão que não achou nada, pois sumiu daqui sem levar nada.

– E não voltou mais?

– Acho que não. Fiquei invocada e passei a vigiar as ruínas. Cheguei até a escrever para o Remo depois de uns meses, intrigada. Naquela época todo mundo achava que o Pedro estava morto. Infelizmente não o fiz a tempo de inocentar o Sirius. Pouco depois de ter entrado em contato com o Remo, o Sirius morreu e a verdade finalmente veio à tona.

Harry se entristeceu ao pensar que Sirius tinha morrido na hora que aparecia alguém para testemunhar que Pedro ainda vivia, o que lhe daria chances de ficar livre.

– Ah, Harry! Quando sua mãe faleceu, guardei comigo o diário dela. Nunca li, mas era uma lembrança dela. No entanto acho que é mais certo ele ficar com você, e deu a Harry um caderno.

Depois de muito conversar com Imelda, os quatro bruxos foram para o cemitério. Depois de Harry colocar umas flores no túmulo de seus pais. Hagrid pediu a Hermione que lançasse um feitiço _Revelio_. Aí apareceu uma homenagem feita pela comunidade bruxa aos Potter. Um halo dourado se elevava da tumba e apareciam imagens etéreas do casal e na tumba resplandesciam as palavras: "A Tiago e Lilian Potter, o reconhecimento dos amigos pela coragem com que enfrentaram um grande senhor das Trevas, que acabaram por afastar. Logo, Rony e Hermione estavam cansados e famintos e queriam se retirar para o hotel. Harry estava emocionado e quis ficar mais um pouco por ali. Hagrid não o deixou ficar sozinho. Depois de um tempo, Harry se despediu.

Pode ir, Hagrid. Obrigado por ter vindo – e Harry realmente estava satisfeito por ter trazido Hagrid. Ele lhe dera informações muito úteis, além de ser um dos últimos adultos que lhe restavam, em quem podia se apoiar. – Só vou ver uma coisa que está me incomodando no olho e já aparato.

Era mentira. Harry apenas queria um pretexto para usar o espelho. Hagrid se afastou, enquanto observava o rapaz. Fingindo estar examinando o próprio olho, Harry chamou:

– Gina, você está aí? – Harry perguntou ao espelho.

– Oi, Harry, o que aconteceu? 'Tá tudo bem?

– Sim, foi só que, ao ver o túmulo de meus pais, me invadiu uma súbita tristeza e precisei ver você. Posso ir aí agora? Ver você um pouquinho?

– Pode, não tem ninguém em casa. Papai e mamãe estão em uma reunião da Ordem.

– Então, até já. Vou tomar um banho e depois dou uma passadinha aí – Harry abriu um sorriso, mandou um beijo para o espelho e o guardou no bolso. Antes que a conexão se desfizesse, porém, achou que tinha visto alguém. Varinha em punho – Quem está aí?

Não era nada, mas isso deixou Gina alerta e ela não deixou a conexão se fechar.

Harry aparatou num ponto próximo de seu hotel. Ao caminhar para lá, porém, sentiu subitamente alguém o agarrando por trás e logo estava sendo levado numa Aparatação Acompanhada.

A pessoa era um Comensal da Morte, inteiramente vestido como tal. Não dava para identificá-lo. Harry estava no meio de um bosque e logo percebeu que estava paralisado. Alguém lhe tinha lançado um _Petrificus Totalus_ não verbal. À sua frente estava o próprio Lord Voldemort.

Harry ficou horrorizado. Deixar-se apanhar assim, tão bobamente. E a busca das Horcruxes mal tinha começado. Será que Rony e Hermione conseguiriam levá-la à frente? Será que, por ter sido tão tolo estariam eliminadas as possibilidades do mundo bruxo se livrar de Voldemort? Seus pensamentos se interromperam, para prestar atenção no que se passava entre Voldemort e o Comensal.

– Muito bem, Bela. Bom trabalho. Venha cá.

O Comensal, que devia ser Belatriz Lestrange, a prima de Sirius e Régulo e serva fidelíssima de Voldemort, virou-se de costas para Harry para encarar seu senhor.

Harry reparou que Voldemort parecia estar fazendo algo com a varinha.

– Muito bem. Fez um bom trabalho, minha cara. Agora suma, pois quero ficar absolutamente sozinho.

– Como queira, meu senhor. Mas não lembro de ter feito nenhum trabalho difícil.

– Não, claro que não. Tchau.

Belatriz aparatou, deixando os dois sozinhos.

– E aí, Potter, feliz em me ver? Ansioso por dar cabo de mim? Bem, não vai me responder, porque não lhe darei o gostinho de recuperar a possibilidade de falar tão cedo. – Enquanto dizia isso, Voldemort aproximou-se de Harry virou a cabeça do rapaz de modo que ficasse na horizontal e derramou o conteúdo de um frasco dentro da orelha do rapaz. Harry sentiu o líquido queimar por dentro e pensou que devia ser um veneno.

Voldemort prosseguiu: – Não precisa ficar assustado. Embora você queira me aniquilar, eu, misericordioso que sou, só desejo ter uma conversa sobre os seus interesses.

Harry ficou profundamente intrigado e assustado, mas um pouco aliviado. Pelo menos não morreria de imediato. Que era aquilo? Será que Voldemort queria apenas brincar de gato e rato com ele? Queria apenas, sadicamente, torturá-lo fisica e psicologicamente? No entanto, ele estava muito cordato. Mesmo com seus servos, Voldemort costumava ser mais cruel.

Voldemort leu os seus pensamentos.

– Não, Potter, não vou torturá-lo. Não é de bom alvitre torturar alguém com quem se quer fazer negócios. E esse líquido não é um veneno. Apenas uma poção que o tornará incapaz de mencionar tudo o que acontecer a você na próxima hora, inclusive a nossa conversa.

Harry tentou fazer oclumência. E foi até mais fácil do que pensava, pois Voldemort não o estava deixando irritado, como Snape fazia nas aulas.

– Ah, vejo que afinal aprendeu um pouco de oclumência. Tenho certeza de que poderia quebrar essa sua resistência, mas não tenho tempo para perder fazendo você ficar nervoso. É o seguinte, rapaz. Estou precisando um novo espião, agora que Severo não pode mais ocupar este papel. E quem seria melhor espião que Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu? O Eleito capaz de destruir o Lord das Trevas?

Ao ouvir isso, Harry quase deixou cair a sua oclumência, mas conseguiu não se deixar ficar nervoso. Voldemort só podia estar doido.

– Quanta gente imbecil! Achar que um pivete ignorante e impulsivo como você poderá me derrotar. Mal sabem que se há alguém que NÃO pode me derrotar, esse alguém é você.

Sim, Potter. Você nunca poderá me matar por um motivo muito simples: para fazê-lo precisaria morrer antes. Voldemort ria abertamente

Harry não conseguiu deixar de arregalar os olhos.

– Espantado? Mas é verdade. Será que acreditou nesse papo de Eleito? Invenção da mídia, não devia dar ouvidos a essas tolices. Bela comentou comigo que você nem nunca tinha ouvido falar daquela profecia, que tão ingenuamente foi buscar para mim. Ninguém a ouviu integralmente, mas eu conheço o seu início. Ela menciona que aquele que teria o poder de me eliminar nasceria ao fim do mês de julho e que seria filho de pessoas que já tinham me enfrentado por três vezes. Não consegui ouvir o resto da profecia e como você se enquadrava nessa descrição, quis me livrar de você antes que se tornasse um perigo. Como não consegui matá-lo naquele dia no cemitério, pensei que talvez houvesse algo de relevante na parte final da profecia e por isso armei toda aquela ida ao ministério, que, infelizmente me custou muito.

– Mas, apesar das aparências em contrário, esse custo não foi em vão. Naquele dia, ao tentar te possuir, dei-me conta de algo muito importante para nós dois e que poderá determinar logo o fim desta guerra ridícula. Ali descobri que provavelmente a profecia era só aquilo mesmo e que já foi cumprida na noite em que seus pais faleceram.

Harry ficou com tanta raiva, Voldemort mencionava a morte de seus pais como se não tivesse nada a ver com ela. Nunca Harry teve tanta vontade de trucidá-lo na vida. Teve que se segurar muito para manter a oclumência. Na verdade, deixou cair um pouco, mas Voldemort estava tão enlevado com a sua própria fala, que nem reparou nisso. Ele estava muito mais preocupado em falar do que em captar a reação de Harry.

– Sabe como cheguei a tal conclusão, Potter? Porque constatei que você não pode me matar. E sabe por que? Vou ser tão legal com você, que vou contar uma coisa que ninguém sabe. Você me ouviu dizer que sobrevivi à Maldição da Morte, que ricocheteou na proteção que sua mãe lhe proporcionou, por causa de providências que havia tomado no sentido de alcançar a imortalidade.Vou lhe contar qual providência foi essa. Preparei uma Horcrux. Já ouviu falar disso?

Harry procurou fingir que estava intrigado. Voldemort continuou a falar, deu uma explicação rápida sobre Horcruxes e acrescentou: – Pois bem, a sorte minha é que preparei a Horcrux antes de atacá-lo. Queria uma coisa significativa. Prepararia uma Horcrux num objeto de Rowena Ravenclaw, um pequeno aro que ela usava para carregar a sua varinha consigo e o faria a partir da morte de seu pai, que por ser de uma antiga família de Godric's Hollow, provavelmente era descendente de Godric Gryffindor. Sendo eu próprio o último descendente de Salazar Slytherin, homenageava os três mais interessantes dos fundadores de Hogwarts com este feito. Hufflepuff, com sua mania de apoiar os medíocres, ficaria de fora.

Harry sabia que era mentira, que Voldemort tinha outras Horcruxes, homenageando também Helga Hufflepuff, mas se esforçou ainda mais fortemente para manter alguma oclumência. Voldemort não podia saber que ele estava atrás das outras Horcruxes e que algumas delas, além do diário, já estavam destruídas.

– Pois bem. Esta parte do meu plano deu maravilhosamente certo e me salvou. O problema é que eu não tive tempo de buscar um lugar adequado para colocar a Horcrux, um lugar em que ela pudesse ficar devidamente protegida. Durante o período em que vaguei por aí sem um corpo adequado e sem poder sequer empunhar uma varinha, não tive como procurá-la. Depois que Rabicho foi me ajudar, minha prioridade era conseguir o seu sangue para voltar com mais proteção contra você. Ainda temia que tivesse alguma coisa em você que pudesse me desafiar. Durante todo o ano seguinte, ao mesmo tempo que reforçava minhas fileiras, e tentava por as mãos na profecia, tentei achar a Horcrux nos escombros da casa de seus pais. Em vão Rabicho procurou. É claro que não sabia do que se tratava, pensava apenas que era uma relíquia da minha coleção. Ela tinha desaparecido. Fiquei achando que devia estar enterrada fundo, mas ainda não era o momento de arriscar mais para procurá-la. Por sorte não o fiz, pois de nada teria adiantado. Ela não estava ali. Quando tentei te possuir me reencontrei com minha querida Horcrux. Quer saber onde ela está, Potter? Ou será que já adivinhou que foi ela, penetrando em sua cabeça em meio à explosão que se seguiu à Avada Kedavra, que provocou essa cicatriz? Sim, Harry, ela está dentro de sua cabeça. você não tem como destruí-la sem morrer. E mesmo que você morra, não vai ser qualquer coisa que o mate que a afetará.

Harry ficou horrorizado. O objeto que os trouxas tinham achado em seu cérebro! Era a Horcrux que faltava. Deixou cair a oclumência por um momento e, por sorte, Voldemort só percebeu que pensava nos exames do hospital.

– Vejo que vai ser mais fácil convencê-lo do que supus. Quer dizer que já sabia que havia um objeto não identificado em seu cérebro?

Num esforço supremo, Harry conseguiu levantar a oclumência de novo. Não podia deixar Voldemort ver mais nada.

– Para que tanta preocupação com a oclumência, rapaz? Agora já sabe que seu destino está inextricavelmente ligado ao meu e que necessariamente morrerá antes de mim. Para que fugir de mim? Já não me interessa lhe fazer mal.

Harry se concentrava ao máximo que podia, mas como era difícil! Todos os seus planos de vida ruíam diante de si. Era difícil não pensar em Gina e não deixar Voldemort ver que havia uma garota em seus planos, uma mulher amada.

– Nunca se perguntou por que não o ataquei mais depois daquele dia no ministério? Por que minha prioridade passou a ser me livrar de Dumbledore? Não quero que você sofra, pois um pouco do seu sofrimento poderá atingir o pedaço de alma que está dentro de você. Ele tem uma existência separada da sua, mas, como você bem sabe, há uma conexão. Se você, como Severo me reportou, podia saber das minhas emoções, provavelmente a minha Horcrux deve ser afetada pelas suas também. Por isso, vou ser breve e acabar logo com essa sua agonia.

Harry pensou como Voldemort era tolo de não perceber que não havia como o garoto deixar de sofrer. Padeceria cada segundo restante de sua vida.

– Pois bem, Potter. Sei que ainda deve estar chocado com esta revelação, mas não o pressionarei já. Você precisa de um tempo para perceber que não tem saída e que estou falando a verdade. Dumbledore não poderia fazer nada, mas de qualquer modo está morto. Ninguém poderá ajudá-lo. Logo perceberá que a melhor coisa que tem a fazer é aceitar minha oferta. Junte-se a mim, Potter. Posso te colocar numa posição elevada entre os meus Comensais. Afinal, nenhum deles tem um motivo tão arraigado dentro de si para não querer que eu seja destruído. Você terá poder, riqueza. Não vai demorar muito para eu conseguir dominar de vez o mundo bruxo e sua espionagem poderá me ajudar muito.

– Não precisa me dar uma resposta logo. Vou lhe dar quatro meses para pensar, pois as informações que Severo me passou ainda podem ser úteis. Enquanto isso, vá se aproximando do pessoal da Ordem da Fênix, tratando de descobrir onde fica a sua sede nova, quem é o seu novo líder, quem são seus novos integrantes. Não será difícil. Em quatro meses o trarei de volta. Pense com cuidado e nem tente contar ou escrever sobre isso para alguém, porque não conseguirá. Creio que não está em condições de aparatar. Esta chave de portal o deixará exatamente onde estava ao vir para cá. – Voldemort deixou uma chave ao lado de Harry. – _Finite incantatem_! – E aparatou.


	6. Depois da Tempestade

Disclaimer: Personagens e ambientação, tudo é obra e propriedade da magnífica J.K.Rowling.

N.da A.: Esforcei-me por apressar este capítulo, para não deixar as pessoas tão angustiadas.

**Depois da Tempestade**

Harry já não estava paralisado, mas não tinha ânimo para se mexer. Então lembrou-se que tinha prometido ir ver Gina e pegou o espelho para falar com ela.

– Gina, você está aí? – O rosto de Gina estava inchado de chorar do outro lado.

– Eu ouvi tudo, Harry. Você não pode contar para ninguém, mas eu posso. Vem para cá, você acha que consegue aparatar?

– Consigo, sim. Sou melhor em aparatação do que ele supõe. Mas estou um caco, Gina. Sujo também. Preciso de um banho.

– Eu preparo um para você aqui. Vem para cá. Você não pode ficar sozinho hoje. Nem eu.

Harry aparatou direto na frente d'A Toca. Quando viu Gina, atirou-se nos braços dela como se disso dependesse a sua sobrevivência. Ela também não conseguia largar dele. Ficaram abraçados se acarinhando um tempão. Finalmente, ela perguntou, entre as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto: – Ainda quer o banho?

– Preciso de um, mas não queria me desgrudar de você. Sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas não quero ficar sozinho.

– Egoísta? De jeito nenhum. Eu também não consigo ficar sozinha. A sua mera presença me conforta – disse Gina entre soluços.

– Não parece, eu a faço chorar.

– Deixa de ser bobo, não é você que me faz chorar. É a situação. É saber que você no final vai acabar dando uma de herói para livrar o mundo de Voldemort.

– Por que, você acha que eu posso viver em paz, sabendo que ele está por aí aprontando e que a maneira de destruí-lo é me destruir primeiro? Você ia querer ficar comigo nessas circunstâncias?

– Não sei de nada, Harry. Só sei que não quero te perder. Sei também que se te quero é porque você é nobre e corajoso. Tenho uma idéia, vou preparar um banho de espuma para você relaxar e você usa um calção do Rony, está bem? Enquanto você fica na banheira, eu massageio seus ombros e a gente conversa, OK?

Pouco depois, Harry estava no banho e Gina estava sentada ao lado da banheira. Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, só curtindo a companhia um do outro, enquanto Gina massageava os ombros e as costas do namorado, quando ela finalmente perguntou:

– E aí, já tem alguma idéia do que pretende fazer?

– Não sei se devia, mas vou lhe contar qual era a minha tarefa secreta. Aí você ajuda a pensar o que devo fazer. Mas seria bom contar também com o seu irmão e a Hermione, na hora de decidir isso.

– Essa tarefa secreta de vocês por acaso tinha relação com o que aconteceu hoje?

– Tinha. Lembra da nossa primeira ida a Hogsmeade no ano passado, quando, logo antes da gente sair, você me trouxe um bilhete do Dumbledore?

– Lembro, o que tem?

– Nossa, fui começar por aí e de repente me veio à cabeça que eu já estava caidinho por você e nem me dava conta. Passei aquele dia todo imaginando se ia te encontrar, onde você estava... Mas voltemos ao assunto.

– É bom voltar ao assunto, mesmo, porque estou vendo que podíamos ter ficado juntos muito antes e isso ainda me deixa mais deprimida.

– Então, aquele bilhete foi um dos vários que ele me mandou para marcar aulas extraordinárias sobre Voldemort. Eram sessões em que examinávamos diversas lembranças de várias pessoas, que ele acumulou, todas elas relacionadas a Voldemort. Nelas conheci seus pais, sua origem, o orfanato onde passou a infância, seu primeiro emprego, etc. E aprendi um pouco sobre sua personalidade, sua mania de querer se destacar, de colecionar coisas, seu horror à idéia de morrer, seu apego a Hogwarts, a coisa mais parecida com um lar que teve. Numa delas havia a menção a Horcruxes. Aliás, acabo de lembrar que tenho uma confissão a te fazer.

– Confissão? O que andou aprontando? – perguntou Gina alarmada.

– Essa tal lembrança foi uma que consegui com o Prof. Slughorn. Dumbledore tinha uma versão obviamente adulterada e havia me encarregado de obter a verdadeira. Depois de meses sem conseguir nada, resolvi experimentar a Felix Felicis. Foi nessa noite que você se separou do Dino, porque eu esbarrei em você ao sair pelo buraco do retrato com a capa de invisibilidade. Fui eu, e não ele, quem tocou em você naquela hora.

– Ah, é isso? Pensei que fosse algo mais grave! O meu namoro com o Dino já era para ter terminado muito antes. Eu estava me sentindo presa. Ele é um cara legal, mas àquela altura só gostava dele como amigo. Mas conta da tal lembrança do Slughorn.

– Certo. O Tom Riddle estava conversando com o Slughorn, quando ainda era aluno em Hogwarts e perguntou o que ele sabia sobre Horcruxes e comentou que se alguém queria mesmo ficar imortal era meio arriscado ter apenas uma Horcrux. Aí perguntou se só se podia partir a alma uma vez e se não era melhor ter sete pedaços de alma, já que sete é o número de maior poder mágico.

– Sete!

– É, sete! Sete pedaços de alma, quer dizer, aquele pedaço que guarda a consciência dele, que é ele e mais seis Horcruxes. Duas com certeza já foram destruídas: o diário e um anel que Dumbledore encontrou.

– O diário continha uma parte da alma de Voldemort? – ela perguntou nervosa.

– É. Por isso ele te possuiu com tanta facilidade. Não era só uma memória.

– Céus! – Gina, assustada com a idéia de que tinha sido possuída por um pedaço da verdadeira alma de Voldemort, tentou se abraçar a Harry e acabou dentro da banheira, no colo dele. Usava uma veste leve e clara, de verão, que ao molhar grudou em seu corpo. A garota estava sem sutiã. Harry engoliu em seco e tentou se concentrar no que estava dizendo.

– Além dessas duas, uma terceira era um medalhão que foi de Slytherin e que foi da família de Voldemort por séculos. Foi essa que eu e Dumbledore tentamos conseguir na noite em que ele morreu. Só que o irmão do Sirius tinha chegado antes e levado o medalhão do lugar em que Voldemort o deixara protegido. Parece que essa também foi destruída, mas estamos procurando o medalhão, que estava no Largo Grimmauld na limpeza que fizemos há dois anos.

Gina continuava abraçada firme a Harry, assustada, enquanto ele acariciava os seus cabelos.

– Restavam então três Horcruxes. Uma delas provavelmente foi feita numa taça de Helga Hufflepuff, que aparentemente ele roubou. Dumbledore acreditava que Voldemort queria fazer uma com a minha morte. Como não conseguiu me matar, acho que quis terminar logo o processo de criação de Horcruxes e usou a morte de um trouxa, que eu presenciei em sonho, para fazer da sua cobra uma Horcrux. Há varias coisas indicando que isso pode ser verdade, principalmente o fato de que quando seu pai foi atacado, eu senti como se eu fosse a própria cobra. E eu tenho uma conexão com Voldemort, você sabe mais do que ninguém.

– Gina se arrepiou e se agarrou mais no namorado, que, já não conseguindo mais se conter, beijou-a com ardor. Na situação em que os dois se encontravam, tanto pela pouca roupa de Harry, quanto pela roupa grudada no corpo de Gina, como pela profundidade das emoções que sentiam, o abraço consolador e os carinhos de conforto rapidamente escalaram um outro patamar e se tranformaram numa busca apaixonada de esquecimento e sublimação.

Uma hora mais tarde, os dois, abraçados na cama de Gina, conversavam.

– Desculpa, amor. Não sei o que deu em mim.

– Desculpar o que? Harry, você não me forçou a nada.

– Mas não foi certo. Não, sabendo que os meus dias estão contados.

– Ainda devemos ter esperança de dar um jeito nessa questão de dias contados, mas se não for possível, aí mesmo é que não há motivos para arrependimento. Se temos pouco tempo pela frente, que o aproveitemos ao máximo. Harry, você é o meu primeiro amor e eu não ia querer ter vivido esse momento com mais ninguém.

– Eles se abraçaram mais forte. Estavam nisso, quando a voz do Sr. Weasley veio da lareira:

– GINA! Gina, minha querida, vem até aqui!

Gina desceu correndo as escadas, ajeitando as vestes, enquanto Harry murmurava um rápido feitiço para secá-las.

– O que houve, pai?

– Você sabe do Harry? O Rony me mandou uma coruja, preocupado porque o Harry não apareceu no hotel. O Hagrid estava com ele no cemitério e o viu aparatar, mas ninguém sabe dele depois disso. Já devem fazer umas duas horas.

– Ele está aqui. Está fisicamente bem. Avise ao pessoal da Ordem, que eu vou mandar uma coruja para o Rony.

– Por que ele fez isso? Quer nos matar de preocupação?

– Pai, termina a sua reunião aí e vem para cá, que a gente te explica. A culpa não é só dele. Aconteceu algo que deixou a nós ambos muito abalados e precisávamos do conforto um do outro.

– Mas não diga isso para a Ordem. Diga apenas que precisei vir para cá – complementou Harry, que já tinha se arrumado e descido.

O Sr. Weasley sumiu da lareira e os dois tentaram se preparar para o que deviam fazer. Mandaram uma coruja para Rony e Hermione, pedindo que eles viessem imediatamente.

– Vamos ter que contar um pouco do que aconteceu para os seus pais. Mas nada de mencionar Horcruxes. Só contar que­...– a poção de Voldemort impediu Harry de dizer o que pretendia.

– Você não consegue dizer?

– Não. Não posso mencionar nada.

– O que você acha da gente dizer que você foi sequestrado e que por sorte eu estava conectada a você e ouvi o que se passou, que você está sob esse feitiço e que o que Voldemort queria era atrair você para o lado dele?

– Harry tentou acenar que sim, mas não conseguiu. Afinal fez um sinal que poderia ser de assentimento com a mão. Só tinha dúvidas se os Weasley iam se contentar com essa explicação tão exígua, mas como não tinha como se comunicar sobre o assunto mesmo, não podia fazer nada, a não ser confiar na Gina... Ou melhor, pensando bem podia confiar nas pessoas que sabiam da questão.

– Gina, vamos fazer o seguinte. Primeiro você conta tudo para o Rony e Hermione. Daí vocês três decidem o que podem ou não dizer. Tenho minhas dúvidas se os seus pais aceitarão uma coisa mal explicada.

Assim que receberam a coruja, Rony e Hermione desaparataram n'A Toca.

– Bom ver você inteiro, cara, que houve? – Rony perguntou logo que Gina abriu a porta.

– Ele não pode contar nada. Eu, no entanto posso. Entrem, vamos tomar uma xícara de chá.

Gina contou rapidamente o que se passou entre Harry e Voldemort.

Rony e Hermione ficaram totalmente chocados.

– Harry, não sei o que di... – Hermione não conseguiu terminar a frase e se atirou nos braços dele. Rony se aproximou e deu uns tapas nas costas do amigo.

– Que barra! E agora, que fazemos?

– Temos que encontrar um jeito de destruir essa Horcrux sem matar Harry – respondeu Hermione. Talvez os trouxas tenham um meio. Harry, me arranje aqueles exames. Minha mãe é amiga de um dos maiores neurologistas da Grã-Bretanha. Talvez a coisa possa ser resolvida por aí.

Nesse momento, Molly e Arthur bateram à porta.

– O que vai ser resolvido, Hermione? O que é um nerdo artista?

– Neurologista, Sra. Weasley. Um médico trouxa que cuida do sistema nervoso e do cérebro.

– E o que há de errado com o cérebro do Harry? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato dele ter vindo para cá sem falar com mais ninguém hoje?

– Tem sim, Sra. Weasley, mas vocês se importam de saber os detalhes mais tarde? – respondeu Harry. – Eu e a Gina estamos exaustos emocionalmente e já tivemos que passar por tudo de novo quando ela contou para a Hermione. Eu não agüento mais.

– Entendo o que vocês estão passando, Harry – ponderou Hermione. Mas o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley vão ficar muito ansiosos imaginando o que pode ter acontecido. Façam o seguinte. Vão dar uma volta, que eu digo algo para eles e amanhã, a gente explica tudo o melhor que der.

– Certo, mas não se esqueça de que o assunto deve continuar o mais sigiloso possível, para a segurança de todos nós. – Harry pegou Gina pela mão e saiu porta afora quase que correndo. De repente não agüentava mais pensar naquele assunto, queria fingir um pouco que nada daquilo estava acontecendo e o único jeito que parecia dar certo era beijando e acariciando Gina até parar de pensar. Como a situação dela parecia não ser muito diferente, foi o que fizeram.

Ao entrarem de volta, viram que Hermione provavelmente mencionara que talvez Harry tivesse que morrer para possibilitar a destruição de Voldemort, pois a Sra. Weasley claramente tinha chorado muito. Ela engolfou Harry num daqueles abraços que só ela sabia dar e isso fez bem ao rapaz.

Depois ela preparou uma poção para ajudar a dormir e logo se recolheram. Não havia clima para ficarem conversando. No meio da noite, Harry, ainda acordado, apesar da poção, viu a porta se abrir. Ele estava mais uma vez no quarto que tinha sido dos gêmeos.

– Harry, se importa se eu dormir com você? – era Gina.

– Me importar? Claro que não. Sozinho é que não consigo dormir. Mesmo com a poção. Mas o que seus pais vão dizer?

– Sei lá. Amanhã tento voltar para o meu quarto sem a mamãe perceber. Mas se ela reclamar, eu digo que precisava sentir você a meu lado e que, pelo tempo que ficamos aqui sozinhos ontem, se fosse para acontecer alguma coisa, já teria acontecido. E estaria dizendo a mais pura verdade.

Harry sorriu e levantou a coberta para ela se aninhar junto a ele. Assim os dois conseguiram conciliar o sono.

De manhã cedo, Rony bateu à porta. Harry acordou sobressaltado, mas constatou aliviado que Gina já tinha ido para o quarto dela.

– Entra.

– Harry, precisamos voltar a Godric's Hollow para encerrar a conta no hotel. Você não pretende fazer mais nada por lá, pretende?

– Não, agora não. Mesmo que ainda haja algo a fazer por lá, e eu nem sei se tem, não teria condições mentais. Acho que temos que nos reestruturar. Vamos logo para o Hotel. Assim as meninas vão preparando o que dizer para seus pais. Elas são melhores nisso do que a gente.

– Avisamos elas, então?

Ao voltarem, Molly os esperava com um excelente café da manhã, enquanto Arthur lia o jornal. Hermione e Gina vinham descendo do quarto.

– Bom dia a todos – disse Hermione, o que significava que nada tinha sido dito ainda.

Depois de todos darem bom dia. Hermione perguntou:

– Harry, você se sente em condições de conversar agora?

– Tanto quanto eu vou conseguir estar.

– Sr. e Sra. Weasley, ontem eu lhes disse que Harry tinha sido vítima de um seqüestro e que agora ele achava que ia morrer. E acrescentei que não foi nada que aconteceu durante o seqüestro que o fez pensar assim, quando o quiseram levar para o St. Mungus.

– Queriam me levar para o St. Mungus?

– É, de início.

– Então, nos diga, por que Harry acha que vai morrer?

– Por enquanto, não achamos seguro para Harry falar muito sobre isso. Voldemort fez algum feitiço sobre ele, pelo qual ele não é capaz de dizer a ninguém o que aconteceu ontem, nem mesmo responder a perguntas do tipo sim e não. Por sorte ele tinha estabelecido contato com Gina, através deste espelho – e Hermione mostrou-o – e ela, desconfiada não desfez a conexão, ouvindo tudo o que Voldemort disse. Mas ela não viu nada, por isso há detalhes que não sabemos explicar.

– Mas o que aconteceu, afinal?

– Voldemort disse que não maltrataria Harry e que o quer como seu espião. E ele achou que convenceria Harry, porque para Voldemort morrer, Harry teria que morrer antes, o que significa que Harry não pode matá-lo, nem teria interesse em sua morte.

– Por que Harry acreditou nisso e por que é tão perigoso?

– Acreditou porque tem muitas evidências de que é verdade. E é perigoso, primeiro porque alguém poderia entender mal e matar Harry para chegar em Voldemort, o que é uma tolice. Se Harry morrer e nenhum de nós conseguir desfazer, digamos assim, o feitiço de Voldemort que há nele, aí é que podemos perder as esperanças de destruir Voldemort. Em segundo lugar, porque Voldemort não pode saber que Gina ouviu sua proposta a Harry. De que serviria Harry como espião se a Ordem souber que ele é um? Isso colocaria todos nós, que sabemos da história, em perigo.

– Mas Hermione, por que não contam tudo logo de uma vez? Se isso que sabemos já nos coloca a todos em risco?

– Porque sabemos muito mais do que Voldemort pensa e se falarmos o que ele disse, fica mais fácil chegar no resto. Confiem em nós.

– Harry pretende fazer o que? Harry?

– Não sei. Como a Hermione disse, não basta que eu morra. Há outras coisas que precisam ser feitas antes e eu teria que morrer de um modo específico que ainda não sei qual é. Então não pretendo me suicidar de imediato, não se preocupem.

– E talvez ainda possamos ter uma esperança de que ele não precise morrer, não é, Hermione? – Gina falou em tom de súplica.

– Sim, é disso que estávamos falando ontem quando vocês chegaram, Sra. Weasley, temos que recorrer a tudo o que pudermos, talvez algum médico trouxa possa ter a solução para nós.

– Trouxa? Como um médico trouxa poderia desfazer um feitiço de Voldemort? – Molly perguntou descrente.

– Não seria para isso o que o procuraríamos. Ele talvez possa fazer outro tipo de coisa, que Voldemort não julga possível, algo que os bruxos não fazem. E aí, deu para entenderem o que fez o Harry e a Gina ficarem tão angustiados ontem?

– Mais ou menos. Mas se a saída de Harry for os trouxas... – Molly não terminou a frase e desatou a chorar.

– Mamãe, a Hermione só levantou uma possibilidade. Falou em trouxas porque entende mais deles do que nós, mas ainda temos que estudar com calma a situação, pode haver meios bruxos de resolver a situação. Temos que pesquisar. Não podemos nos sentir derrotados antes de lutar – disse Rony. – Vamos, gente. Vamos conversar sobre os nossos próximos passos.

Mas eles não foram, porque nesse momento, Luna Lovegood chegou, para visitar Gina.

– Harry, Rony, vocês não iam viajar?

– Mudança de planos. O Harry não se sentiu bem e resolvemos voltar.

– Que ótimo, porque eu queria falar com você sobre os zonzóbulos, Harry. Sabe, meu pai detectou que está havendo uma conspiração de Cornélo Fudge para voltar ao poder, usando Zonzóbulos. A idéia é uma quantidade absurda de zonzóbulos entre nós. Assim, seria mais fácil manipular as pessoas.

– Desculpe, Luna – interrompeu Gina – o que são zonzóbulos?

– Você não sabe? Mas eu falei com vocês. Ah, não, acho que você não estava. Zonzóbulos entram pelo seu ouvido e baralham seu cérebro, mas o papai descobriu um bruxo que disse que tem uma poção preventiva. Ao tomar a poção, se os zonzóbulos entrarem no seu cérebro eles morrem.

– E a poção não afeta o seu cérebro? – perguntou Hermione.

– Claro que não. É uma poção que ataca apenas os zonzóbulos.

– E o que tenho a ver com isso? – quis saber Harry.

– É que você é amigo do Prof. Slughorn. Papai queria saber se o tal bruxo é mesmo bom em poções. Ele se chama Piers Caret.

– Você só quer que eu pergunte ao Slughorn se ele conhece esse tal de Caret?

– É, só isso.

– Certo, eu o farei. – Harry pensou que sempre, no meio da desgraça ainda há motivos para rir. Luna Lovegood pelo menos o conseguia distrair. Mas Hermione não parecia estar distráida. Parecia altamente concentrada resolvendo um problema.

Mais tarde, quando Luna foi embora, Hermione colocou uma questão para os amigos: – Gente, essa história dos zonzóbulos me deu uma idéia. Será que há alguma poção ou feitiço que possa destruir a Horcrux sem afetar Harry? Mesmo que não a retiremos de onde está?

– Será? É uma idéia, vamos tentar descobrir se funciona e a Luna nos deu uma boa desculpa para pesquisarmos sobre isso – Gina queria se agarrar a toda possibilidade de esperança.


	7. Planos Refeitos

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e ambientação são obra e propriedade intelectual de J.K.Rowling.

N.da A: Peço desculpas pela demora, mas tive uma semana de muito trabalho. De qualquer modo, com o fim das minhas férias, o ritmo de atualização será mais lento um pouco, mas tentarei fazer pelo menos três capítulos por mês.

Agradeço à betagem da Lua .

**Planos Refeitos**

Logo antes do almoço, uma coruja chegou com três rolinhos de pergaminho, endereçados a Harry, Gina e Hermione.

– É um convite para uma festa do Slughorn, no próximo domingo, dia 10 de agosto. O convite pede resposta e dá direito a um acompanhante – disse Hermione, que foi a primeira a pegar a sua carta.

– É. Para mim é a mesma coisa. Podíamos aproveitar para perguntar sobre a história da Luna, não é? – comentou Gina.

– Nesse caso, seria bom levar a Luna também. Assim, o Harry fica livre de ter que explicar a teoria dos zonzóbulos subversivos – disse Rony.

Harry e Gina riram. – Verdade. E é uma maneira de reafirmar perante o mundo bruxo que eu e a Gina não estamos mais juntos – concordou Harry. Vamos todos, nós quatro e a Luna, como minha acompanhante.

– Que vocês acham de eu chamar o Neville? Será que ele topa ir como meu amigo? – perguntou Gina. – Vai ser muito chato vocês irem aos pares e eu ir sozinha.

– Você é quem sabe, amor. Se ele topar, acho ótimo. Mais gente com quem conversar na festa, ajuda a fugir do McLaggen. Além do mais, reforça mais ainda que somos apenas amigos – Harry disse, piscando para ela e dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

Mais tarde, Harry disse aos amigos que sabia que tinham que conversar direito sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas que ainda não estava em condições de pensar com clareza. Pediu para deixarem os planos para o dia seguinte. Naquele tarde só queria ficar com Gina e dar uma olhada nas coisas de sua mãe que Imelda lhe havia dado.

Rony e Hermione saíram, deixando o amigo à vontade. Enquanto Gina cochilava enroscada junto dele, Harry folheou o caderno de sua mãe, que era um diário, como mencionara Imelda. Harry, embora um tanto constrangido de entrar assim na intimidade de sua mãe, deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto e o leu, ávido.

O diário não era muito completo. Ela não escrevia com muita freqüência, mas havia muita coisa interessante. As primeiras entradas eram logo após o seu casamento e notava-se o quanto Lílian estava apaixonada por Tiago. Os depoimentos emocionados da mãe sobre os pequenos detalhes do cotidiano que ela tanto gostava no marido deixaram Harry aliviado. Uma cena da juventude dos dois presenciada por ele anteriormente deixara no garoto a impressão de que a mãe não gostava do pai e de algum modo teria sido forçada a esse enlace. Mas naquele diário estava claro o prazer que a mãe tirava da companhia e das pequenas delicadezas do pai. Harry pensou que deveria aprender com seu pai como fazer uma mulher se sentir especial e acariciou a garota ao seu lado que se remexeu e sorriu, sem acordar, todavia.

Em anotações feitas alguns meses depois Lilian manifestava sentimentos contraditórios ao saber que estava grávida, uma enorme alegria pela perspectiva de ser mãe, de ter o poder de trazer a vida dentro de si, acompanhada da preocupação por não saber o que aquela criança, gerada em tempos tão difíceis, teria pela frente.

Além dos comentários sobre as emoções da vida familiar, também havia outros tipos de entradas, como as referentes à luta contra Voldemort, anotações sobre diversos companheiros de Ordem da Fênix mortos ou desaparecidos, os Prewett, Dearborn, etc.

Havia ainda referências a alguém chamado de "meu chefinho" e às tarefas das quais Lilian era encarregada. Harry deu-se conta de que nunca soubera quais seriam as profissões de seus pais. Eles tinham morrido tão novinhos e tão pouco tempo depois de deixarem Hogwarts, que Harry os imaginara dedicando-se exclusivamente à luta contra os Comensais da Morte.

O rapaz tentou conjecturar qual poderia ser o emprego da mãe. As tarefas dela eram sempre ligadas a estudo ou experiências. Será que ela era uma professora e o chefinho era Dumbledore? Não, não podia ser. Ninguém nunca pensaria em chamar Dumbledore de chefinho. A liberdade que conferia a seus subordinados, bem como a sua sabedoria, que o colocava como uma autoridade natural, não combinavam com o apelido.

Havia coisas como: "Devo continuar examinando em que medida o conteúdo da sala trancada penetra o nosso corpo. Parece-me que realmente há uma permeabilidade do corpo, pois toda vez que lá entro, saio com mais garra para lutar por um mundo melhor, onde possa viver com Tiago e nosso filho e onde todos possam viver com mais harmonia e felicidade. Sinto-me em comunhão com as pessoas à minha volta, compadeço-me de suas aflições, compartilho suas alegrias. Mas o efeito não dura muito e logo as minhas próprias atribulações retomam o primeiro plano."

De repente, uma entrada chamou a atenção de Harry. Ela dizia: "O chefinho me mandou parar tudo o que estou fazendo, porque Leslie Lovegood descobriu um relato de alguém que afirma ter ido ao outro lado do véu e voltado e precisa de gente para ajudá-la em suas pesquisas. Ele quer que eu o faça. Afinal, sempre nos demos bem na escola e as questões do mundo dos mortos não podem ser enfrentadas por ninguém sozinho."

Harry ficou se perguntando se sua mãe seria uma inominável, uma funcionária do Departamentos de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia. E Leslie, seria a mãe de Luna? Procurou avidamente tudo o que mãe dizia sobre o véu, pois Sirius, seu amado padrinho, tinha morrido ao atravessar para o outro lado e Harry ficou com a esperança de que talvez ele pudesse voltar.

Mas não havia muita coisa. A julgar pelo que Lílian dizia, Leslie era tão propensa a acreditar em absurdos quanto Luna. Lílian achava que tal relato era obra de algum doido, que só queria chamar a atenção, pois não parecia haver evidências concretas de que realmente teria ido ao mundo dos mortos.

Ao mexer com as coisas ligadas à morte, porém, Lílian mudou o rumo de suas pesquisas sobre o amor e passou a se concentrar em como ele poderia barrar a morte. Havia a menção a um feitiço pelo qual era possível se impregnar de modo mais permanente do amor presente na sala trancada. Isso dava à pessoa que o aplicasse maior capacidade para usar o poder do amor. Lílian mencionava ter feito esse feitiço em si mesma e acrescentava que a presença tão forte do poder do amor dentro de si a impedia de usar a maldição da morte. Isso não era uma preocupação para ela, pois não pretendia usar tal maldição mesmo. Não conseguiria matar ninguém, nem que fosse para se defender e não se importava se nunca pudesse lançar uma Avada Kedavra.

Mais adiante, ainda falando sobre o enorme poder do amor, Lilian mencionava que a utilização deste da forma como ela vinha fazendo, deixaria um rastro em seu sangue, que possivelmente passaria ao seu filho dentro de seu ventre. Isso faria com que ele também não conseguisse usar a maldição da morte. Essas marcas no sangue eram tão fortes que passariam até mesmo a alguém que sofresse uma transfusão de seu sangue, ao estilo trouxa. Bem, é claro que Lílian não estava pensando em doar sangue, nem poderia, estando grávida. Mas ela brincava com a hipótese de doar seu sangue para Voldemort.

Harry ficou feliz ao ver que a mãe se referia ao bruxo das trevas pelo nome e ficou pensando que de fato isso acabara ocorrendo. Voldemort voltara à vida usando o seu sangue. Será que ele tinha em si a marca do amor? Seria irônico se o Lord das Trevas nunca mais conseguise lançar uma Avada Kedavra. Em compensação, ele também não poderia fazê-lo e teria que usar outro tipo de feitiço contra Voldemort.

No dia seguinte, os quatro amigos foram conversar perto de onde costumavam jogar quadribol para discutir o que fazer diante das novas circunstâncias. O primeiro choque já tinha passado e tudo o que tinham planejado tinha se tornado obsoleto. Todos ainda estavam muito abalados, é claro, e Harry em particular. Estava deitado no colo de Gina com o olhar distante, enquanto esta lhe acariciava a cabeça.

Rony tomou a dianteira na organização dos próximos passos.

– Bem, acho que seria uma boa a gente recapitular quais as nossas tarefas. Com relação às Horcruxes, já temos uma boa pista de quais são ou foram todas elas. Duas estão com certeza destruídas e outra provavelmente também. Sabemos que esteve na sede da Ordem e que provavelmente Mundungo a roubou. Mione, vai anotando o que temos que fazer, 'tá bem?

– Certo. A primeira anotação então é checar com o Prof. Lupin se ele falou com o Mundungo e o que se sabe a respeito.

– Mas isso sou eu quem tenho que fazer – comentou Harry. – Afinal, eu disse a ele que queria o medalhão para lhe dar de presente, Hermione.

– A taça de Hufflepuff é a única que não temos a menor idéia de onde possa estar. O que fazer para procurá-la? Como descobrir alguma coisa?

– Eu tinha uma esperança de que alguma das Horcruxes pudesse estar em Godric's Hollow, mas como Voldemort tinha a intenção de fazer duas por lá, é capaz que isso já tenha esgotado o simbolismo do lugar. E francamente, não estou com vontade de voltar lá tão cedo. Outra possibilidade seria a casa da tal Hepzibá Smith.

– Acho que devemos explorar ao máximo a festa de Slughorn, para estabelecer novas relações, conhecer gente. Talvez alguém a tenha conhecido. Ou saiba de algum outro lugar interessante – ponderou Hermione.

– Além disso, temos como destruir a Horcrux? As informações contidas no livro que tinha na biblioteca do Largo Grimmauld são suficientes? – perguntou Harry.

– Mais ou menos. Há menção a uma poção, uma tal de _Anima Mortis_, mas as instruções para prepará-la estão meio confusas. E trata-se de uma poção com ingredientes muito difíceis de conseguir, como veneno de acromântula, e outros, que não consegui decifrar o que fossem – respondeu Hermione.

– Bem, o Slughorn deve ter os ingredientes, e poderíamos dar uma olhada no livro do Príncipe, não? Se ele era assim tão especialista em Artes das Trevas, deve ter uma explicação detalhada dessa poção por lá – aventou Rony.

– Ah não, Rony, você vai começar a querer usar esse livro agora que o Harry finalmente se convenceu que ele é perigoso? – reclamou Hermione.

– Só porque as anotações são do Snape, não significa que não possamos aprender nada. Afinal fomos alunos dele por seis anos e, durante todo esse tempo, você nunca achou que fosse invalidar o que ele ensinava o fato dele ser um sádico alucinado, com raiva de Harry, implicando com grifinórios e nascidos trouxas. Se a poção é ligada às Artes das Trevas, um motivo a mais para ele ser capaz de fazê-la melhor que ninguém.

– Não sei. Continuo achando que a gente não devia lidar com essas coisas não testadas.

– Eu sou a primeira a temer livros desconhecidos, mas parece, pelo que vocês andaram dizendo, que esse tal livro do Snape era realmente bom em matéria de dicas de preparação de poções. Acho que a gente devia tentar deixar de lado a raiva do Snape e usar o que ele conseguiu avançar nessa matéria, ou pelo menos comparar com outras possíveis fontes. De qualquer modo, vocês checaram se no livro original, sem anotações, a tal poção sequer aparece? – perguntou Gina.

– Na verdade, eu chequei sim – respondeu Hermione. Há uma menção à poção, como sendo um dos venenos mais potentes que existem e que não deve ser usada a não ser em circunstâncias extremas, menciona que utiliza veneno de acromântula entre seus ingredientes e não passa disso.

– Então, por enquanto, só vejo as seguintes possibilidades: a) pegar o livro do príncipe e checar se lá há alguma coisa a respeito; b) continuar pesquisando outras formas de destruir Horcruxes. Até por que precisamos encontrar maneiras de destruir a Horcrux que está na cabeça do Harry sem matá-lo – disse Gina.

– É, seria bom verificarmos se não há outras maneiras de mandar as Horcruxes para o diabo e o Voldemort para o mundo dos mortos. Quem sabe uma bela explosão, que os gêmeos poderiam providenciar? – disse Rony.

– Falando em mundo dos mortos, li ontem o diário da minha mãe e ela menciona uma tal de Leslie Lovegood. Por acaso era a mãe da Luna?

– Era sim. Lembro-me vagamente dela quando era pequena. Eles já moravam aqui perto e às vezes ela deixava a Luna aqui para a mamãe dar aulas de alfabetização para nós duas. Ela trabalhava fora, parece – respondeu Gina.

– Pois é. No diário da minha mãe, tive a impressão que ambas trabalhavam no Departamento de Mistérios e essa tal de Leslie estava pesquisando sobre a possibilidade de se atravessar o véu e voltar. Fiquei me perguntando se haveria alguma possibilidade de trazermos o Sirius de volta.

– Isso é bobagem, Harry. Se houvesse tal possibilidade, você acha que Dumbledore e Lupin não teriam feito de tudo para tentar trazê-lo? – perguntou Hermione. De qualquer modo, você me deixaria dar uma olhada nesse caderno? Quem sabe tem alguma coisa que possa nos servir? Você pode ter deixado passar algo quando o leu, devia estar emocionado demais.

– Claro. Esteja à vontade. Eu realmente estava muito emocionado lendo as anotações de minha mãe. Foi praticamente a primeira vez que pude sentir mais como ela era.

Rony tentou retomar a lista do que fazer.

– Passando às outras Horcruxes, o que fazemos a respeito dessa que está dentro do Harry? Acho que a prioridade é falar com o tal médico trouxa, amigo dos pais da Hermione. Como poderíamos conseguir isso?

– Aos sábados, ele vai jogar golfe com o meu pai e depois passa em casa, quando tomam uma xícara de chá juntos e conversam abobrinhas. Eu podia levar o Harry e os exames lá no próximo sábado. A gente iria um pouco mais cedo para não dar tão na vista – disse Hermione.

– Por que só você e o Harry? Todos estamos ansiosos para saber desse negócio – resmungou Gina.

– Porque você e o Rony teriam mais dificuldades de agir como trouxas. Afinal, o Harry conhece um pouco da medicina trouxa, esteve em hospitais trouxas e eu também. Não convém levantar suspeitas, né?

– E no dia seguinte, na festa do Slughorn, tentamos conseguir a opinião dele. Acho que você seria a pessoa ideal para isso, Mione. Você é reconhecida como uma _nerd_ mesmo. A gente encoraja a Luna a perguntar sobre o tal Piers Caret e você aproveita a deixa para levantar questões teóricas sobre o assunto.

– Bem e o que mais temos a fazer? Harry, você acha que há alguma dúvida de que a cobra guarde dentro de si a última Horcrux?

– Depois do acontecimento que não consigo mencionar, fiquei convicto de que ela realmente tem uma Horcrux. A conexão que tive com ela, a maneira de ver o ataque pelos olhos dela indicam isso. Quando a coisa aconteceu, quase pirei. Sentia-me como se fosse culpado pelo estado do Sr. Weasley. Lembram que me fechei no quarto?

– Pensei que fosse porque o Olho-Tonto disse que você tinha sido possuído – comentou Gina.

– O comentário dele só fez aumentar a minha paranóia, o meu medo de ser a tal arma que a Ordem estava vigiando – disse Harry.

Gina apertou a mão de Harry, tentando passar a idéia de que estava com ele. O rapaz puxou-a para mais perto de si, beijou-lhe a têmpora e continuou, – Mas então, depois que descobri vocês-sabem-o-que, passou a fazer sentido a maneira como eu vi o mundo pelos olhos da cobra ou tive visões com a perspectiva de Voldemort. Os dois tipos de experiência foram bem parecidos e, por isso, acho que a Nagini é realmente uma Horcrux.

– Para matá-la teremos que chegar ao seu dono. Provavelmente teremos que atacar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas seria bom já termos preparada a arma com que destruí-la, de modo a garantir que a Horcrux seja eliminada junto. Com isso, voltamos às maneiras de destruir Horcruxes. Bem, acho que completamos os pontos. Podemos recapitular? Quais as tarefas de cada um?

– Bem, eu tenho que falar com o Lupin sobre o Mundungo e o medalhão e dar um jeito de pegar o livro do príncipe de volta. Será que dá para fazê-lo ainda nas férias? – Harry conjecturou.

– Eu vou ler o diário da mãe de Harry, vou até a casa dos meus pais com Harry perguntar ao Dr. Newlands o que ele acha dos exames do Harry e vou tentar arrancar alguma coisa do Slughorn sobre a história dos zonzóbulos.

– Eu vou falar com a Luna, convencê-la a perguntar pessoalmente ao Slughorn sobre o assunto – comentou Gina. Não há muito mais o que possa fazer.

– É, eu também não vejo muito o que posso fazer. Talvez dar uma repassada no que já fizemos até aqui e aproveitar a minha condição de filho maior de idade e perguntar ao papai se a Ordem tem alguma idéia do paradeiro de Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Rony, quando é que você vai chamá-lo pelo nome? Todos já estamos usando o nome dele, só falta você. Desse jeito, como pretende enfrentá-lo diretamente no fim? Ou vai sair da reta e deixar o Harry fazer tudo sozinho? – provocou Gina.

– Ah, não enche. Quando você menos esperar, eu falo.

Harry saiu imediatamente para usar a lareira e ver se Lupin estava disponível, perguntando quando poderia vê-lo. Lupin disse que tinha de ser logo, pois no dia seguinte iria de novo atrás dos lobisomens.

Depois do almoço, então, Harry foi até a sede da Ordem.

– E aí, Aluado, conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre o tal medalhão?

– Dei uma prensa no Mundungo no dia da última reunião. Ele tentou desconversar, mas acabou confessando que realmente pegou o medalhão. Disse que foi quando o Sirius ainda estava vivo e que o Sirius não se importou. Então acho que você não vai conseguir o medalhão de volta.

– Mas ele mencionou o que fez com o tal medalhão?

– Parece que o vendeu para um outro malandro que nem ele, provavelmente Willy Widdershins ou alguém assim. Mas por que você quer tanto saber, Harry? Não é para dar de presente para Hermione mesmo, é?

– Não, na verdade, é algo muito mais importante. Eu realmente preciso saber que fim levou, mas está relacionado às investigações secretas que Dumbledore estava fazendo no fim de sua vida e que me foram confiadas. Quanto menos gente souber do assunto melhor.

– Falando nisso, que susto você nos deu! Por que sumiu naquele dia, por que não avisou nada para o Rony?

– Aconteceu algo – e Harry começou a gaguejar, sem conseguir formar palavras. – Fale com a Gina, ela pode te explicar um pouco, eu não.

– Como assim, há algum feitiço que te impeça?

Harry não coneguiu nem acenar. – Fale com a Gina. Eu a tinha contatado através daquele espelho e ela não desfez a conexão. Por isso sabe mais ou menos das coisas. Não consigo dizer mais.

Nesse momento, Tonks chegou.

– E aí, Harry, beleza? E você, amor? Tudo bem?

– Tudo. O Harry tinha me perguntado sobre um medalhão que ele tinha visto por aqui e que tinha sumido. Eu tinha ficado de perguntar ao Mundungo se ele sabia de algo. Realmente ele disse que o vendeu, com autorização do Sirius.

– Um medalhão pesado de ouro?

– É. Você se lembra dele ? – perguntou Harry.

– Na verdade eu acabei de o ver. Tive o desprazer de me encontrar com a Dolores Umbridge no ministério e ela o estava usando. Ela foi até a Seção de Aurores chamar o Dawlish para uma reunião extraordinária com o Scrimgeour. Quando vi aquele medalhão pendurado no pescoço dela, fiquei me perguntando de onde o conhecia. Aí, quando vocês o mencionaram, me lembrei.

– Ora, ora, isso é uma boa notícia. Escuta, esse medalhão na verdade foi roubado de uma velha senhora que morreu envenenada. Deve haver registro no ministério. Se pudéssemos acusar a Umbridge de receptação de objetos roubados, seria maravilhoso.

– Harry, mas você estava querendo o medalhão. Ia dar a Hermione algo roubado?

– Meu objetivo não era de fato dá-lo de presente, mas checar os feitiços que há nele. Na verdade, tenho razões para crer que quem o roubou foi o próprio Voldemort, há uns quarenta e muitos anos. Ele envenenou a dona, Hepzibá Smith, dando um jeito da culpa recair sobre sua elfa, Hóquei. E depois o enfeitiçou. Eu preciso saber se ele ainda está enfeitiçado. Só isso.

– E como esse objeto veio parar aqui?

– Régulo o descobriu e o trouxe. Provavelmente esse é um dos motivos de sua morte.Mas estas informações não podem sair daqui. São altamente sigilosas e se Voldemort tiver a mais leve suspeita sobre o assunto, estamos todos ferrados.

– Mas se é assim, não posso acusar a Umbridge. Bem, de qualquer maneira, o crime está prescrito, mesmo. Embora, sendo o objeto roubado, ele deva voltar aos seus verdadeiros donos. Só que para colocar tudo isso em andamento, eu precisaria reabrir o processo e isso certamente chamaria a atenção e chegaria aos ouvidos de Você-Sabe-Quem.

– É. Faça o seguinte, então. Verifique direitinho a história, verifique se de fato o medalhão é o mesmo e tire-o de circulação imediatamente. Voldemort o colocou num lugar muito bem guardado. Na noite em que Dumbledore morreu, era atrás dele que tínhamos ido. Mas ele tinha sido substituído por outro, que trazia dentro um bilhete de Régulo para Voldemort. Por isso que sei disso tudo. Se alguém mencionar a Voldemort que Dolores Umbridge o está usando, ele saberá que seu segredo foi descoberto. Então é preciso dar um jeito de tirá-lo da Umbridge, sem chamar a atenção.

– Talvez possamos fazer o mesmo que Régulo. Convencê-la a trocar o medalhão por outro.

– Talvez, mas não vai ser fácil. O tal medalhão é uma relíquia que foi do próprio Salazar Slytherin e Voldemort se considerava o seu verdadeiro dono, pois a pessoa que o vendeu a Hepzibá o comprou de modo escuso da mãe de Voldemort. Enfim, é um objeto de grande poder mágico e valor histórico.

– Posso contar essa história ao Kingsley? Ele me ajudaria a pensar numa maneira de arrancar o medalhão da Umbridge e ele é maravilhoso em feitiços de memória.

– Se for absolutamente necessário, conte. E tome, fique com o medalhão que o estava substituindo – Harry tirou do bolso o medalhão de Régulo, que continuava a guardar como um talismã, e o entregou a Tonks.

Depois de tudo combinado, Harry voltou para A Toca. Estava satisfeito, pelo menos esse assunto parecia ter uma resolução próxima, embora a idéia de colocar tanta gente sabendo do medalhão não fosse das mais auspiciosas. Mas Tonks e Kingsley eram aurores, acostumados a investigações secretas e Lupin era a pessoa mais reservada que havia.

Por outro lado, a descoberta das Horcruxes, se era algo bom, também o deixava apreensivo. Se não descobrisse um jeito de destruir a que estava em seu cérebro, a eliminação das demais Horcruxes apenas tornava mais próximo o dia em que teria de dar adeus à própria vida e às pessoas que amava.


	8. Sonhos Desfeitos e novo Sonho

Disclaimer: Os personagens ( com exceção de Newlands) e ambientações são criação e propriedade de J.K.Rowling.

Agradeço à Lua pelas correções.

Quero também dizer que o livro sugerido por Newlands a Hermione é _O Erro de Descartes_, do neurologista português António Damásio. Trata-se de obra de divulgação científica sobre o que podemos saber acerca do processo decisório a partir dos pacientes de lesões no lobo frontal e no córtex pré-frontal.

**Sonhos Desfeitos e Novo Sonho **

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry e seus amigos retomaram a rotina anterior ao casamento de Gui. Não havia mais razão para saírem pelo mundo procurando notícias de alguma relíquia de Rowena Ravenclaw. O documento que Dumbledore tinha deixado para Harry não tinha mais importância. As únicas coisas a serem procuradas, além de informações sobre Horcruxes e como destruí-las, eram a taça de Hufflepuff e o próprio Voldemort. O último só adiantava ser procurado quando as demais Horcruxes estivessem destruídas, pois ele estava sempre se deslocando e, pelo que Harry sabia, a Ordem estava tentando manter-se informada sobre seu paradeiro.

Encontrar a taça era uma questão de tentar descobrir mais coisas sobre o Lord das Trevas, para imaginar o que poderia ser significativo para ele. Harry tentava pensar e repensar, encontrar padrões nos locais escolhidos por Voldemort para colocar suas outras Horcruxes. Quebrar a cabeça demais sobre o tema deixava-os muito cansados, com a exceção de Hermione. Os demais, inquietos, sentiam necessidade de atividade física para lidar com tudo aquilo. Então retomaram os treinos de defesa pela manhã e os jogos de quadribol eventuais e de novo convidaram Luna e Neville para se juntarem a eles n'A Toca.

Num desses treinos os convites para a festa de Slughorn foram feitos, convite aceito entusiasticamente por Luna e nem tanto por Neville, que todavia, mesmo sem muito interesse, topou.

Com relação à Horcrux em sua cabeça, Harry, e também Gina, procuravam não pensar muito nela, principalmente pela manhã, pois não queriam que mais ninguém, além dos que já sabiam do assunto, notasse que havia algo de muito diferente e trágico acontecendo. Mas, se conseguiam fingir que o problema não existia durante o dia, à noite era mais difícil e acabavam se juntando para um pouco de chocolate, choro e compartilhamento de suas angústias tarde da noite.

Harry pensava que era estranho que, apesar de ter sido amigo íntimo de Rony e Hermione por tantos anos, não conseguia dividir sua dor com eles. Também estavam abalados, é claro, mas tinham outras maneiras de lidar com a situação. Hermione ficava tentando achar consolos que não existiam e Rony simplesmente mudava de assunto e falava de estratégia. Gina, embora tentasse desesperadamente encontrar motivos para ter esperança, conseguia acolher o desespero e a raiva de Harry, ela também desesperada e furiosa com a injustiça de, tão jovem, ter que passar por tudo o que já passara e ver o seu namorado sofrer coisas ainda piores.

À noite, quando todos na casa dormiam, eles choravam, se abraçavam, dançavam, conversavam, xingavam o destino, tinham acessos de dor ou de ira e invariavelmente terminavam se beijando e se acarinhando com intenso ardor.

É claro que com isso, dormiam pouco e à tarde tiravam uma sesta prolongada, enquanto Hermione esquadrinhava os livros que mencionavam Horcruxes, tentando ver se não havia algo neles que tivesse passado despercebido.

Finalmente chegou o sábado, quando Harry e Hermione saíram logo depois do almoço para a casa dos Granger.

A mãe de Hermione estava em casa, mas o Sr. Granger ainda não tinha chegado do jogo de golfe. Hermione comentou brevemente com a mãe que desejava uma opinião profissional do Dr. Newlands e pergutou se ela achava que isso era abusar da amizade dele. A Sra. Granger achou que não tinha nada demais, desde que eles não impusessem o assunto e sondassem a situação.

Quando os homens chegaram, todos se reuniram em torno a um bule de chá e muitos bolinhos e conversaram despreocupadamente por um tempo.

Lá pelas tantas, como quem não quer nada, Hermione deu um jeito de mencionar que Harry costumava ter uma dores estranhas na cicatriz. O médico perguntou que cicatriz era aquela e Harry respondeu.

– Na verdade, não sei bem. Ganhei esta cicatriz no mesmo acidente que tirou a vida de meus pais, quando eu tinha apenas 15 meses de idade. Mas recentemente, caí da escada e fui ao hospital verificar a gravidade da queda e a médica de plantão descobriu que há um objeto não identificado dentro de meu cérebro.

– Mesmo? – o médico perguntou espantado. – Decididamente não é um fato corriqueiro. Você tem os exames consigo?

– Só esta radiografia. A tomografia ficou no hospital – E Harry passou-lhe a radiografia.

– Deixa ver... Hum. É, parece que há mesmo algo. Interessante como essas lesões, quando ocorrem em cérebros de crianças muito novinhas podem não trazer maiores conseqüências. Você, aparentemente não sofreu maiores efeitos desse objeto invasor.

– Ainda assim, tenho dores de vez em quando. A médica que me atendeu no início do verão disse que seria muito arriscado tentar a extração, que eu poderia morrer. Como o senhor vê essa questão?

– Bem, sou neurologista, mas cirurgia não é o meu negócio. Posso entretanto dar um palpite que, embora sujeito a erro, provavelmente é mais informado do que o da médica que o atendeu, que não deve ser neurologista. Acontece o seguinte, Sr. Potter. A morte não é o pior que pode acontecer se resolver fazer a cirurgia.

– Não? O que poderia acontecer de pior?

– Seria praticamente impossível tirar esse objeto sem criar nenhuma lesão nas áreas adjacentes. E lesões ali teriam conseqüências piores do que ficar cego, ter dificuldades de fala ou uma paralisia de alguma parte do corpo. Esse objeto está na área pré-frontal de seu cérebro, por trás do lobo frontal, a área ligada à responsabilidade social. Uma lesão ali modificaria o modo como você é afetado pelas emoções. Por exemplo, você ficaria indiferente diante de uma cena de horror, como as pessoas queimadas por um incêndio ou uma bomba. Você não conseguiria mais amar nem se importar com ninguém. Poderia ter atitudes agressivas a troco de nada, porque seria indiferente a tudo. E também a sua capacidade de decidir se extinguiria. Você não seria mais capaz de trabalhar, porque não conseguria decidir qual o momento de parar com qualquer tarefa que iniciasse. Poderia saber teoricamente o que é certo e errado em termos morais, mas não agiria de acordo, porque não conseguiria decidi-lo. Enfim, você seria um animal viável, se alguém se encarregasse de alimentá-lo, mas não teria mais muitas das características que nos tornam humanos. Seria algo semelhante a um sociopata. Deixaria de ser a pessoa que é. Sua personalidade ficaria inteiramente transformada, seria dependente e não confiável.

Harry se esforçou para não demonstrar o quanto a resposta o abalara. De que adiantaria ficar vivo nessas circunstâncias? Melhor ser beijado por um dementador. Nem viu que o médico e Hermione conversavam sobre um livro que ela poderia ler para conhecer melhor o problema.

Voltando para A Toca, contaram tudo para Gina e Rony. Harry então disse.

– Sabem, eu estava decidido a, caso não conseguíssemos encontrar um jeito mágico de destruir esse troço, fazer uma cirurgia trouxa para o extrair. Nem que tivesse que apelar para a Maldição Imperius para convencer o médico a fazê-la. O que eu poderia perder? Ia ter que morrer de qualquer jeito! Mas o que soube com o Dr. Newlands foi uma ducha de água fria. A lesão que eu provavelmente teria, se sobrevivesse, consegue ser pior que a morte.

No dia seguinte o treino de defesa foi cancelado. Harry precisava de tempo para se recompor e ser capaz de ir à festa sem ficar tão óbvio que algo de muito errado acontecera.

Molly ajudou-os, tentando os Feitiços para Animar mais fortes que conhecia. Ela não se abalou com a notícia, pois sempre achara que dos trouxas é que não viria a solução para o problema, mas respeitou a dor dos adolescentes ao verem se fechar um possível caminho.

À noite, devidamente enfeitiçados, Harry e seus amigos até conseguiram parecer alegres e festivos. Gina estava linda em vestes novas que Harry tinha lhe comprado para dar de presente de aniversário. O aniversário dela seria só no dia seguinte, mas ele antecipou o presente, dizendo que pelo menos queria ter o prazer de saber que a garota mais bonita da festa o amava, mesmo que o seu acompanhante oficial fosse Neville.

Galanteios à parte, ela realmente estava linda e Hermione e Luna também estavam muito bem. Luna estava até com uma roupa discreta, sem colares de tampas de cerveja amanteigada. Harry deu-lhe uma orquídea para colocar no vestido, como um pretexto para evitar que ela usasse algo realmente disparatado, mas nem precisava ter se preocupado.

Para fazer Slughorn ficar mais receptivo às suas questões, Harry mencionou que o sexteto era exatamente o mesmo que tinha lutado contra os Comensais da Morte no Departamento de Mistérios. Slughorn ficou encantado, embora o episódio já não freqüentasse as páginas d'_O Profeta Diário_.Mais tarde, Luna, devidamente incentivada, pegou Slughorn de jeito.

– Professor, sabe, o meu pai descobriu que Cornélio Fudge tem um plano de voltar ao poder usando zonzóbulos – e prosseguiu descrevendo os efeitos dos zonzóbulos e terminou perguntando se Slughorn conhecia Piers Caret.

Slughorn, visivelmente se segurando para não rir, disse que não, nunca tinha ouvido falar nele, acrescentou que provavelmente, se era alguém com mais de 35 anos, não tinha freqüentado Hogwarts. Luna ficou um tanto desconcertada, pois realmente tinha esperança de que o tal Caret fosse algum gênio em poções e ia tentar voltar ao assunto, quando Gina, percebendo que o tema já estava suficientemente introduzido, pediu a Luna para explicar-lhe melhor os detalhes de como seria essa invasão de zonzóbulos, enquanto a arrastava para juntas irem buscar mais bebidas.

Hermione, que tinha se aproximado, esperando a deixa de entrar no assunto, foi logo perguntando.

– Professor, Luna é mesmo uma pessoa fascinante, não? Sempre com teorias que parecem absurdas, mas muitas vezes há um fundo de verdade nas histórias dela.

– De fato, a Srta. Lovegood é bastante interessante. Mas você vê algo que possa parecer verdadeiro na possível invasão dos zonzóbulos ou o que quer que seja?

– Não, mas essa questão da poção me faz pensar. Supondo que os zonzóbulos de fato existam, seria possível criar uma tal poção, que os matasse mas não afetasse a pessoa por eles atacada?

– Na verdade, Srta. Granger, poções para cura de doenças são em geral baseadas nesse princípio, matar o agente que provoca a doença, sem afetar o doente. É claro que isso é possível, mas depende do invasor. Quando é algo muito diferente do doente, uma bactéria, vírus, fungo, isso é plenamente possível. Agora eu não sei o que seriam esses zonzóbulos. Se fossem insetos, por exemplo, já seria mais difícil, mas se fosem répteis, aves ou mamíferos, mais parecidos com os seres humanos, seria impossível.

– E suponhamos que um bruxo das trevas possuísse alguém ou algum mamífero, seria possível destruí-lo, sem matar a pessoa ou animal possuído? Afinal, quando um bruxo possui outro, é sua alma que invade o corpo. A alma é mamífero?

– Sim, a alma só pode ser afetada por venenos que também matam o corpo. Seria bom se conseguíssemos expulsar uma alma que nos invade com o uso de poções, mas não, evitar ser possuído exige força e poder da própria alma de quem está sendo possuído, para que ela lute e não permita a invasão. É o único jeito.

Hermione continuou conversando mais um pouco e depois deu uma desculpa e se afastou. Sua missão estava cumprida. Agora, só precisavam ficar mais um pouco e ir embora tão logo fosse possível, sem parecer rudes.

Deu uma olhada em volta para ver se tinha alguém interessante. Viu McLaggen num canto com ... Lilá Brown! Procurou algum lugar onde ele não a visse. Foi ter com Harry, que conversava com Minerva McGonagall e um rapaz louro. Era Zacharias Smith. Falavam de Hogwarts e da possibilidade da escola reabrir.

– Por enquanto estamos reforçando e refazendo feitiços protetivos e de segurança, já que alguns se extinguiram automaticamente com a morte de Dumbledore.

– Professora, será que podemos ir ainda nas férias até a escola, pesquisar na biblioteca?

– Receio que não, Srta. Granger. O corpo docente tem estado muito ocupado com a renovação das defesas da escola e eu tenho muitas tarefas a cuidar. Muita correspondência com os pais, novos professores a contratar. Mas faltam só três semanas para o início das aulas. Não dá para esperar?

Hermione deu de ombros. – Suponho então que já está decidido que a escola vai reabrir?

A escola retornará, sim. Teremos alguma dificuldade, pois muitos pais já manifestaram que não permitirão a volta de seus filhos, mas os que garantiram que os filhos voltarão à escola se ela funcionar são em número suficiente para nos levar a reabri-la.

– É, meus pais não querem que eu volte. Mas já sou maior de idade e vou ter que resolver isso eu mesmo – disse Zacarias. Ficar em casa não necessariamente é seguro. Veja a minha tia-bisavó, Hepzibá, ela morreu envenenada tomando seu chá em casa, na situação mais trivial. quer dizer, perigo corremos a todo momento em qualquer lugar.

– Você é parente de Hepzibá Smith? – Harry perguntou e deu um cutucão discreto em Hermione. – Não foi essa senhora cuja morte você disse que tinha sido injustamente atribuída a uma elfa, Hermione?

Hermione ficou um pouco confusa e Harry deu-lhe outro cutucão. – Sim, ela mesma. Disseram que foi a elfa que a matou, mas depois descobriram que havia relíquias preciosas faltando entre as coisas.

– Foi, de fato. Uma taça que tinha sido da própria Helga Hufflepuff, nossa ancestral, tinha desaparecido. Mas com todo o movimento de entra e sai depois da morte dela, não duvido que o roubo tenha se dado após a sua morte.

Como Harry sabia mais do assunto que Hermione, tentou ajudá-la a manter a conversa. – Sabe, a Hermione aqui é militante da luta por dar mais direitos trabalhistas e melhor condição de vida e trabalho aos elfos domésticos. E Dumbledore mencionou a ela esse caso.

Hermione já tinha entendido aonde Harry queria chegar. – Pois é, Dumbledore conseguiu conversar com a elfa antes de sua morte e estava convencido de que não foi ela a verdadeira assassina. Uma história assim, de uma injusta condenação de uma elfa, cuja culpa não foi devidamente investigada poderia ajudar a abrir os olhos da comunidade bruxa para a injustiça que cometem contra os elfos. Será que eu poderia voltar a conversar com você sobre isso, Zacarias? Numa ocasião mais adequada?

– Claro, é só combinar. Nas próximas duas semanas estarei viajando com meus pais, Mas poderíamos marcar de você ir lá em casa no fim do mês. Quando voltar de viagem, mando-lhe uma coruja.

– Obrigada. Harry, não acha que já poderíamos ir? Estou cansada.

– Sim, vamos procurar os outros. Tchau, Zacarias, até qualquer hora.

– Até.

Neville aparatou direto para sua casa e Harry levou Luna em casa, antes de voltar para A Toca. Quando chegou, Hermione falou-lhe da conversa com Slughorn. Harry ficou acabrunhado.

– Droga, parece que não vai ter mesmo jeito para mim.

– Não diga isso, amor – Gina apertou-lhe a mão tentando o encorajar. – Vamos tentar bolar uma forma. Talvez haja um outro modo de destruir a Horcrux, que não através de veneno. Um modo ao qual você pode resistir. Ainda sabemos pouco sobre esse negócio. Não vamos desistir.

Mas as palavras de consolo não tiveram o poder de persuadir Harry, que abraçou a namorada e chorou abertamente, na frente de todos. Rony e Hermione acharam melhor irem para a cama e deixarem Gina cuidar do namorado. O casalzinho precisava de um momento de intimidade.

E naquela noite, o desespero de Harry, muito intenso, fez com que Gina não se afastasse dele.

Harry deu uma acordadinha com os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela, lá pelas 5 da manhã. Estava tão bom ficar assim abraçado.

Êpa! Não era para a Gina estar ali na sua cama, dentro dos seus braços. O rosto dela estava plácido e até havia um sorriso maroto. Devia estar tendo bons sonhos.

Harry ficou contemplando-a um pouco, reunindo coragem para acordá-la. Mas não podia adiar mais. Em breve, a Sra. Weasley despertaria e não aguardaria que ele encontrasse Horcrux nenhuma para dar cabo dele, se visse a filha naquela situação. Beijando-a de leve, ele a acordou.

– Amor, detesto fazer isso, mas tenho que expulsá-la do meu quarto, antes que alguém nos pegue.

– Ahn, Harry? Mas eu ainda não estou pronta.

– Pronta para quê?

– Para a festa, oras.

– Gina, você ainda não acabou de acordar, do que está falando?

– Ahn? – Finalmente ela abriu os olhos. – Era um sonho? Que estranho! Nunca tive um sonho tão realista.

– É? E o que estava acontecendo?

– Nós estávamos nos preparando para ir a uma festa na casa de Lilá e seu noivo que era, adivinha quem? McLaggen. Seria uma festa com roupas trouxas. Haveria um concurso para escolher o traje mais intressante, desde que totalmente trouxa. Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava penteando o cabelo, fazendo maquiagem, essas coisas, num banheiro que não conheço, mas que era da casa onde supostamente morávamos. Ainda estava de roupão. Você, para não perder tempo pegou nossos três filhos e trouxe-os aqui para a casa da mamãe. Depois voltou e não me deixava acabar de me arrumar, provocando-me com essa sua mão boba.

– E você estava detestando, pelo sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

– Bem, você usava uma calça de couro, grudada no corpo que o deixava muito apetitoso. Como eu podia resistir a esse traseiro glorioso?

– Ah, quer dizer que você gosta do meu traseiro, é? Bom saber. Mas o que há de errado com o sonho?

– A falta de coisas erradas. Quando sonho, as situações não costumam ter coerência. Por exemplo, estou no meu quarto aqui, mas, quando abro a porta, dou na escada que leva ao dormitório da Grifinória. Ou de repente sou de novo uma menina, coisas assim. Mas neste sonho, não, tudo era absolutamente claro e normal, parecia uma situação que eu realmente estava vivendo.

– Não havia nada estranho?

– Não, acho que não.Eu lembro que contemplei um anel que tinha no dedo e pensei como tinha sido diferente o jeito com que eu o ganhara, não sei que jeito tinha sido esse, mas lembro que o recordava como algo estranho, doce, mas inesperado.

– E como era esse anel?

– Um anel muito diferente de todos os que já vi. Tinha um lindo diamante redondo ligeiramente rosado e pequenas pérolas em torno, fazendo como uma lua minguante.

Harry abriu a boca e ficou olhando Gina, estatelado.

– O que foi, Harry? Não precisa se preocupar, foi só um sonho. Não estou querendo dizer que espero que você me peça em casamento.

– Não quer?

– Harry! Isso foi só um sonho!

– Não quer casar comigo, nunca fantasiou isso? Porque eu fantasiei pra caramba, antes de... você sabe.

– Fantasiar, fantasiei, mas não estou imaginando que você vai me propor casamento na situação que a gente está vivendo, inclusive pela nossa idade. Mas por que então você fez essa cara de quem está completamente, sei lá, aturdido?

– Porque conheço exatamente esse anel que você descreveu. – O rapaz deu um salto e foi remexer no seu malão. Voltou para junto de Gina com um saquinho na mão e entregou a ela. Veja o anel que está aí dentro.

Desta vez foram os olhos de Gina que quase saltaram das órbitas. – Harry, eu estava usando exatamente este anel. Como é possível, eu nunca o tinha visto! Nem tinha visto nada parecido. Harry, será que este sonho foi uma premonição? Será que isso significa que você vai sobreviver e vamos ter pelo menos três filhos e que você um dia terá uma calça de couro que não vai me deixar pensar com clareza?

Harry pegou o anel e enfiou na mão dela. – Então tome, é seu.

– Mas, como assim? De onde vem esse anel e por que está me dando?

– Foi da minha mãe e estou te dando por vários motivos. Porque é seu aniversário, aliás ainda não a beijei pelo aniversário – e, é claro deu-lhe um beijo –, porque a amo e o anel é um símbolo do meu desejo de tê-la ao meu lado, mesmo que não faça sentido a gente ficar noivo ou algo assim e, finalmente, porque isso me dá esperança. Tomara que esteja certa, mas para tornar a coisa mais provável, eu lhe dou o anel de um jeito inusitado. Um anel de noivado que não é de noivado e que será o nosso segredo, significando o quanto a amo e fazendo com que você sempre se lembre desse sonho e imagine que ele pode se tornar realidade. Ou, se eu morrer em breve, que você se lembre que, ao menos nos sonhos, a gente foi feliz. Agora some daqui, antes que eu seja trucidado pela sua mãe.

– Mas Harry, você já me deu um presente de aniversário maravilhoso e, se você quer que escondamos o nosso namoro, não vou poder andar por aí exibindo um anel que foi de sua mãe e que provavelmente muita gente viu no seu dedos.

– Use-o escondido, pendurado num cordão por dentro das vestes, sei lá. E não precisa ser um presente de aniversário. Pode ser de pré-noivado, de gratidão pelo sonho, de demonstração de carinho, do que você quiser.

Harry deu-lhe mais um beijo e foi até a porta. Olhou do lado de fora e não viu ninguém.

– Vá depressa. Ouço barulho vindo do lado do quarto de seus pais.

Gina conseguiu chegar no quarto logo antes da porta do quarto dos pais dela se abrir. Harry voltou para a cama para dormir mais um pouco. De alguma maneira o sonho de Gina tinha lhe trazido um pouco de esperança e paz de espírito.


	9. Novas Esperanças

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens ( ou quase) são obra e propriedade de Joanne Rowling, a insubstituível.

**Novas Esperanças**

O aniversário de Gina não teve nenhuma comemoração especial. Luna e Neville apareceram de manhã, como de costume, e à noite vieram os gêmeos, Tonks e Remo. Gui e Fleur ainda estavam em lua-de-mel.

Tonks, ao chegar disse disfarçadamente a Harry, que tinha algo importante a lhe contar. Imaginando que se tratava do medalhão, Harry comentou com Gina e pediu-lhe que desse um jeito de conversar discretamente com Tonks, para saber o que houvera. Gina puxou Tonks para o seu quarto, pretextando mostrar-lhe os presentes que ganhara e chamou Hermione junto. Lá chegando, disse.

– Harry pediu-me para conversar com você. Ele não quer chamar a atenção dos meus pais ou dos gêmeos, mas eu e a Hermione imaginamos do que se trata. Você tem alguma notícia do medalhão?

– Tenho o próprio, aqui está ele – e Tonks tirou um pesado medalhão de ouro do bolso. Hermione examinou-o.

– Parece que é ele mesmo, pelos desenhos que vi e pelo que me lembro da limpeza da sede da Ordem... – e fez uns feitiços para examinar se ainda havia alguma Horcrux nele. Não havia. Se os feitiços que ela aprendera nos livros que conseguira na biblioteca dos Black estavam certo, a Horcrux do medalhão tinha sido destruída.

– Sim, eu conferi. É realmente o medalhão de Slytherin.

– Como foi que o obteve?

– Ih! foi complicado. Primeiro eu conferi nos arquivos do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia sobre objetos de valor desaparecidos e lá estava ele. Depois dei um jeito de me aproximar da Umbridge na cantina e puxá-la a um canto. Disse-lhe rapidamente que o medalhão que ela usava poderia lhe trazer encrencas e que eu queria ajudá-la. Ela me chamou até a sala dela, onde poderíamos conversar com mais discreção do que na Seção de Aurores. Estava bem assustada.

– Ah! Eu adoraria ver a Umbridge acuada – comentou Gina.

– Acuada é uma boa palavra para descrever como ela estava. Eu, por outro lado, fiz a mesma vozinha melosa que é típica dela – e Tonks falou de um jeito meloso:

– Querida, tenho certeza de que você não sabia, mas este medalhão é um objeto que foi roubado de uma pessoa envenenada e possivelmente está implicado nas razões do envenenamento. Tenho certeza de que você não sabia de nada ao comprá-lo, mas se continuar a usá-lo vai acabar se encrencando. – Tonks voltou a falar normalmente. – Mostrei-lhe o arquivo da morte de Hepzibá Smith, mas sem deixá-la perceber que era tão antigo, e disse que se ela nos contasse quem lhe tinha vendido o medalhão, eu faria com que o nome dela não aparecesse no inquérito. Ela nem titubeou em entregar o Willy Widdershins. Obviamente eu já imaginava que era ele e não estava interessada. Tinha feito a pergunta apenas para parecer que realmente estava preocupada em apurar algo. Ofereci o medalhão que o Harry me tinha entregue para que ela não se sentisse tão espoliada e também para não chamar a atenção. Inventei que seria preciso guardar segredo, porque não ficaria bem para ela nem para o ministério que as pessoas soubessem que ela tinha adquirido um objeto de valor como aquele de alguém como Willy Widdershins. As pessoas poderiam maldar e acusá-la de receptação.

– E foi só isso? – perguntou Hermione, achando que o segredo não estava suficientemente bem guardado, só se confiando em que Umbridge não teria interesse em divulgá-lo. Afinal ela já dissera a um monte de gente que havia mandado dementadores atrás de Harry.

– Não. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre fazer ou não um feitiço de memória nela, logo deixei de ter. Depois de termos trocado o medalhão fui fazer umas coisas e ao voltar à minha sala, vi que ela estava lá com o Dawlish. Ele tinha reparado que o medalhão que ela estava usando era diferente do que ela tinha de manhã e a estava interrogando de um modo suspeito, parecia que ele tinha reconhecido o medalhão. Eu entrei na sala e na discussão e disse que ele estava enganado, mas o Kingsley estava por perto, percebeu o perigo da coisa e fez um feitiço de memória nos dois. Eu já o tinha alertado que talvez precisasse dele para isso, ele é muito melhor do que eu.

– Quer dizer que já tem um monte de gente sabendo disso? – perguntou Hermione.

– Não, na verdade eu e o Remo não sabemos quase nada e o Kingsley menos ainda. Eu só disse a ele que ia fazer uma troca de um medalhão com a Umbridge e que Voldemort não podia saber desse medalhão, que era um pedido do Harry e que tinha a ver com a missão secreta de Dumbledore com Harry. Ele topou. Agora o que fazemos?

– O certo seria devolver à família de Hepzibá. É deles. Mas não podemos fazer isso sem chamar a atenção de Voldemort.

– Ele volta para a casa do Largo Grimmauld? Não haveria o risco de Mundungo roubá-lo de novo? – perguntou Gina.

– É, suponho que haja. Vocês não o querem, então? Não precisam dele?

– Não mais. Só queríamos ter certeza de que ele não incorporava mais determinado feitiço. Já conferi. Não há nada com ele.

– Bem, então vou enfiá-lo na minha gaveta na Seção de Aurores. Enfio bem no fundo. Lá é um lugar que ninguém mexe e mesmo que mexam, eu digo que o tinha localizado e que estava fazendo mais algumas investigações antes de devolvê-lo aos verdadeiros donos. Mudando de assunto, Gina, o que aconteceu naquele dia que o Harry sumiu? O dia da reunião da Ordem? Ele disse que você podia nos contar.

– Harry descobriu algo terrível. Que para Voldemort morrer é quase certo que ele terá que morrer antes. O próprio Voldemort disse isso a ele, tentando convencê-lo a se tornar um espião no lugar vagado por Snape.

– O QUÊ? – Tonks teve que se sentar. – Como assim? Harry nunca faria isso. E como ele tem tanta certeza de que Você-Sabe-Quem está falando a verdade?

– Harry tem certeza de que Voldemort está falando em parte a verdade. Porque a informação que ele deu a Harry, que Gina ouviu, coincide com uma porção de coisas vividas por Harry e até com exames que ele fez em um hospital trouxa – respondeu Hermione.

– Mas então por que Você-Sabe-Quem o tentou matar tantas vezes?

– Porque não sabia que a situação era essa. Só se deu conta de que as coisas eram assim naquele dia que fomos ao Departamento de Mistérios – respondeu Gina. – Você reparou que ele não foi atacado mais desde aquele dia? Mesmo quando houve esse pequeno seqüestro, Voldemort esteve sozinho com ele e não fez nada além de, suponho eu, algo como _Petrificus Totalus_, quando lhe contou isso, para que Harry não pudesse reagir. Ah! E alguma outra coisa, não sei se feitiço ou poção, que o impede de mencionar em voz alta ou por escrito qualquer informação sobre o que se passou na hora dessa conversa.

– E como você sabe o que houve?

– Harry tem um par de espelhos que se comunicam entre si. Naquele dia tinha se comunicado comigo após a visita dos três a Godric's Hollow, mas enfiou o espelho no bolso sem desfazer a conexão e eu também não a desfiz porque achei que havia algo suspeito. Ouvi tudo, mas como o espelho estava no bolso, não vi nada. Então de alguns detalhes não posso ter certeza.

– Nossa, que sorte!

– É! Dentro da droga de situação em que ele está, foi uma sorte. Pelo menos ele não está tendo que guardar esse segredo sozinho e nós estamos tentando ver se há alguma maneira pela qual se possa destruir Voldemort sem matar o Harry. Mas até agora, os possíveis caminhos que chegamos a pensar que poderiam dar certo não levaram a lugar nenhum.

– E por que Aquele-que-não é-nomeado o quer para espião?

– Haveria espião melhor do que Harry? Quem desconfiaria dele? Ele deu um tempo para o Harry se decidir. Acho que está pensando que o Harry faria mais ou menos o que vem fazendo, ou seja tentar verificar se não há mesmo saída e se convencer de que de fato não há. Aí, veja bem, que saída resta ao Harry? Ele não pode matar Voldemort. Mesmo ele se matando, isso não ajuda em nada, porque não é simplesmente a morte dele que torna possível a morte de Voldemort. Ele teria que morrer de um determinado jeito específico, que ele até sabe qual é, mas o Voldemort pensa que ele não sabe. E, nos planos de Voldemort, Harry não poderia contar isso para ninguém. Então, Voldemort se sente imortal e acha que, sabendo disso, Harry vendo que não há como fugir do poder dele, o melhor que tem a fazer é se juntar a ele e ganhar migalhas de seu poder. Ele não entende que Harry não está interessado em poder nem em viver uma vida abjeta e, principalmente, não sabe que nós temos uma pista de como ele pode vir a ser destruído, não é só o Harry que sabe o que ele disse.

– Deus do céu! Você tem razão. Agora que estou me dando conta! Acho que todo mundo, na situação em que Voldemort pensa que Harry está, se renderia.

– Sim – confirmou Hermione. E essa é uma razão a mais para essas informações não serem dadas a mais ninguém, além de Remo, é claro. Outras pessoas poderiam querer eliminar Harry, com medo dele finalmente se entregar a Voldemort. E se ele for morto da forma errada, aí mesmo é que Voldemort não poderá sê-lo.

Nesse momento a Sra. Weasley veio chamá-las.

– Meninas, vocês sumiram. Seus irmãos e o Remo vieram vê-la, Gina. Você podia dar-lhes um pouco mais de atenção.

– Vamos, já terminamos, mesmo.

– Terminaram o que? – perguntou Molly.

– Estávamos contando a Tonks aquilo que você e o papai sabem sobre Harry e Voldemort – disse Gina já se dirigindo para a escada.

– Harry queria que Remo e Tonks soubessem, pela sua posição na Ordem, mas não quer que os gêmeos saibam, por isso viemos contar à Tonks em segredo – Hermione explicou.

Remo estranhou o ar desolado de Tonks quando desceram a escada. Ela tinha subido relativamente animada, por ter conseguido o medalhão. Ela percebeu que ele estava estranhando e apertou a sua mão de modo reconfortante. Logo os gêmeos, que tinham reuniões de negócios no dia seguinte pela manhã, se foram e então Tonks pode falar abertamente do que tinha acontecido.

Harry pediu a Gina para o acompanhar ao jardim, pois, mais uma vez não queria falar daquele assunto.

– E aí, a Tonks conseguiu o medalhão?

– Conseguiu e a Hermione o checou. Está limpo. Uma Horcrux a menos.

– Menos tempo para nós.

– Não diga isso. É mais tempo para nós, um novo tempo que teremos quando tudo isso tiver terminado.

A depressão voltara a assombrar Harry, mas Gina disse-lhe que tinha certeza, algo de sua intuição lhe dizia que ele conseguiria achar uma saída e mostrou-lhe o anel que ele lhe dera, dizendo.

– Veja, lembre do talismã de confiança que você me deu. O sonho vai dar certo, Harry. Ainda vamos poder ter uma vida só com as preocupações normais de qualquer casal. – E se beijaram discretamente, ocultos pelas sombras da noite.

Ao voltarem para dentro de casa, Lupin já tinha sido minimamente posto a par da situação. E não estava muito feliz com o grau de desconhecimento que ainda tinha.

– Harry, não sei se você sabe, mas após a morte de Dumbledore eu e o Kingsley estamos dividindo a liderança da Ordem. Ele cuida mais das coisas que têm relação com o ministério e com a estratégia de luta e espionagem e eu organizo as relações com aliados e estratégias de busca e consolidação de apoios. Nós precisamos saber o que vocês andam aprontando, para ajudá-lo a disfarçar seus passos, a se proteger e coisas do tipo.

– Não se preocupe, Remo. Por enquanto, estamos só estabelecendo contatos, procurando informações, coisas assim. Hoje tivemos uma boa notícia. Quando eu conseguir saber e fazer mais uma ou duas coisas, conto tudinho. Aí, possivelmente precisarei mesmo de ajuda da Ordem.

– E você vai ficar aqui direto nas férias? Não volta à sua casa, a sede da Ordem? Sei que seus amigos estão aqui e tudo mais, mas gostaria de conviver um pouco mais com você. E seria bom se você assumisse que aquela casa é sua e visse o que pretende fazer com ela.

– Eu não a quero. Ela me lembra o Sirius de um modo ruim. Eu lembro de como ele era infeliz lá e como aquele elfo maldito o traiu. Mas você tem razão. Eu preciso decidir o que fazer com ela. Semana que vem vou para lá, certo?

Depois que Remo e Tonks foram embora e seus pais foram dormir, Gina perguntou a Harry.

– Por que você vai para o Largo Grimmauld? Vou sentir sua falta.

– Achei que é melhor ficar um pouco longe de você, ou ninguém vai acreditar que nos separamos. E quero checar algumas coisas por lá, posso rever a biblioteca, coisas assim. Mas vou continuar vindo aqui para treinar defesa e, claro, estar com você.

Alguns dias mais tarde, durante um treino puxado pela manhã, Luna se machucou. Molly foi ajudá-la e a garota comentou que, quando era pequena, a sua mãe sabia fazer uma excelente poção para tratar lesões musculares como a que tivera. Ao ouvir falar da mãe de Luna, Harry se lembrou do diário de Lilian.

– Sabe que nossas mães trabalharam juntas no Departamento de Mistérios? Sua mãe se chamava Leslie, não é?

– Sim, ela trabalhava naquela sala em que seu padrinho desapareceu.

– Você sabe o que ela fazia?

– Aquele véu, como você deve saber, é um portal de comunicação com o mundo dos mortos. Mamãe estudava o que acontece quando as pessoas morrem, coisas como o que morre antes, se o corpo ou a mágica das pessoas ou em que situações é possível reviver alguém à beira da morte. Mas sei também que ela tentava estabelecer contatos com as vozes que ouvimos por trás do véu. Mas, é claro, o chefe dela não aprovava essa pesquisa, pois se ela conseguisse estabelecer esse contato, os mortos poderiam nos dar dicas sobre o futuro e os videntes tirariam o apoio ao ministério e a ele em particular.

– E ela conseguiu alguma coisa nessas pesquisas por baixo do pano?

Hermione não conseguia mais disfarçar sua irritação com o que achava ser uma conversa sem sentido. – Harry, deixa a Luna em paz, ela está cansada, machucada.

– Não, Hermione, estou bem. Gosto de falar de minha mãe. Ela foi uma bruxa muito capaz. Quase conseguiu um meio de falar com as vozes atrás do véu. Ou melhor, ela conseguiu falar com elas, só que morreu.

Hermione revirou os olhos, descrente, mas Harry e Gina se interessaram.

– Ela conseguiu falar com as pessoas atrás do véu? Será que eu conseguiria falar com o meu padrinho? Será que meus pais e Dumbledore estão ali também e eu poderia falar com eles?

– Na verdade, ela foi atrás do véu. Foi e voltou ainda com vida. Mas o feitiço que ela tinha feito para permanecer viva depois de ir até lá não deu muito certo e ela morreu assim que voltou. Ao contrário do seu padrinho, porém, ela chegou a atravessar de volta e tivemos um corpo para sepultar.

– Mas então ela não tentou simplesmente conversar com as vozes? – Harry insistiu.

– Ela tentou por um tempo, sim. Não sei direito o que chegou a conseguir, pois ainda nem tinha nascido. Mas quando ela soube que um cara tinha conseguido ir até lá e voltar, ela pôs-se a tentar isso. Se não me engano o ministério até deu apoio.

– É. Acho que sim. Minha mãe fala em seu diário sobre isso. Parece que ela tentou trabalhar nisso com sua mãe, mas acabou desistindo. O ministério acabou achando que a pesquisa não tinha muito fundamento, me parece.

– É. Mas a minha mãe voltou a ela, pois a sua mãe já tinha morrido há muito tempo, quando ela conseguiu ir até lá.

– E você estava junto? Você a viu morrer? – Rony perguntou.

– Eu e papai tínhamos vindo esperar a volta dela. Havia uma poção que tínhamos que dar a ela na volta. Mas ela nem conseguiu tomar a poção.

– Luna, será que sua mãe deixou um relato das experiências dela? Eu tinha vontade de estabelecer contato com Dumbledore, Sirius, meus pais.

– Não sei, eu realmente era pequena na época. Se você quiser, falo com meu pai.

– Se não for dar trabalho, eu gostaria sim.

Quando Luna e Neville já tinham ido embora, Molly e Hermione começaram a dar bronca em Harry.

– Harry, você está maluco? Fica dando ouvidos para essa doida. Você vai acabar tendo o destino de Sirius – disse Molly.

– É. E no momento temos pesquisas bem mais relevantes para fazer – completou Hermione.

– Pode ser. Mas tenho um palpite que se pudesse falar com eles, obteria ajuda. E só posso pensar nisso enquanto estou vivo, não é?

– Pare de dizer bobagens – disse Molly com ar de quem dá a última palavra. – Bem, tenho que cuidar do almoço. Gina, venha logo para me ajudar – e foi para a cozinha.

– Harry, lamento mas tenho que concordar com a Hermione – disse Rony. – Você está convivendo demais com a Luna. Quando ela fala essas coisas, a gente sabe que é só o jeito dela de acreditar nas coisas mais impossíveis. É interessante, mas não é para ser levado a sério. Gina, cuidado com o seu namorado, ele está interessado demais na Luna.

– Ah, qual é? – reclamou Harry.

Gina, porém, que não tinha se movido, apesar da mãe ter pedido a sua ajuda, estava com o olhar perdido, como se não visse o que estava à sua frente. Também parecia não ter ouvido uma palavra do que o irmão dissera.

– Planeta Terra para Gina, Planeta Terra para Gina – Rony chamou.

– Ahn? O que? Ah! Mamãe quer que eu a ajude. Harry você também vem?

– Você quer que eu vá? Eu ia tomar uma chuveirada. A sua mãe não me deixa ajudar na cozinha mesmo.

– Vai, vai, mas eu quero falar com você.

Durante o almoço, Gina continuou absorta, parecendo que estava em outro mundo. Quando terminaram, Hermione e Rony foram para o ministério, pois Tonks tinha prometido a Hermione pegar uns livros para ela na biblioteca. Eram livros que Hermione tinha achado que poderiam ter algo sobre Horcruxes. Mas ela só podia consultar o catálogo do acervo. Tonks, que era funcionária, porém, podia tirar emprestados os livros, embora eles tivessem que ser lidos dentro da própria biblioteca.

Harry foi conversar com Gina, tentando saber o que tinha acontecido com ela.

– O que há com você, amor? Desde a conversa sobre a mãe da Luna, você quase não disse nada e parece não estar prestando a menor atenção no que se passa em volta de você.

– Harry, eu sei que você está interessado é em falar com os mortos, mas eu tive outra idéia. Quando a mamãe falou que ia acontecer com você o que aconteceu com o Sirius eu pensei: _Ele está mesmo se preparando para morrer, por que não pode tentar falar com os seus mortos?_ e imaginei: _Mas e se ele cair atrás do véu não pudermos exterminar a Horcrux? Seria o pior dos mundos._

– É, mas se eu caísse lá como o Sirius, a Horcrux também cairia.

– Foi exatamente o que pensei. Se você passasse para o lado de lá, será que a Horcrux seria destruída? E se você conseguisse voltar, como a mãe da Luna voltou, e conseguisse sobreviver, será que teria um jeito de você sobreviver, mas a Hocrux não?

– Gina, meu amor, você é maravilhosa, linda, engraçada. Não sabia que era um gênio, também. Que sujeito de sorte eu sou! Mas por que você não falou isso na frente do seu irmão e da Hermione?

– Sei lá. Achei muito delirante demais. Não coisa de gênio, como você disse, mas coisa de mulher apaixonada desesperada para arranjar uma solução. E a Hermione parece achar que toda essa história da Luna é um total absurdo. E nós nem sabemos se, com você passando para trás do véu, a Horcrux será de fato destruída.

– Amor, estou muito excitado. Vou aparatar no ministério atrás da Hermione.

– Eu vou com você.

– Não. Você fica aqui. Se formos atacados, alguém que sabe das Horcruxes continua vivo.

– Ah! Essa preocupação é nova. Quando você ia correr mundo, com os dois, atrás delas, ninguém mais sabia.

– É, mas hoje, lendo o Profeta Diário a reportagem sobre todo o conhecimento de varinhas que se perdeu com o desaparecimento do Sr.Olivaras, dei-me conta da bobagem que estava fazendo. O conhecimento que temos não pode se perder.

– Está bem, convenceu-me, mas leve o espelho.

– Sempre. Nunca posso ficar sem possibilidade de contato com você.

Beijaram-se e Harry foi atrás de Hermione.

Quando a encontrou, ela tinha acabado de conseguir pegar o primeiro livro.

– Harry, você por aqui? O que houve?

– Perguntei à Gina o que estava acontecendo com ela e na verdade o que houve é que ela teve uma idéia fantástica. Você precisa nos ajudar, Hermione.

– Se você conseguir me dizer alguma coisa com sentido, eu ajudo.

– Desculpe, é que estou excitado demais. Acho que talvez tenhamos achado outro possível caminho para solucionar o meu caso.

– Ótimo! Genial! E o que seria?

– Hermione, suponhamos que eu pegue a Nagini e a jogue atrás do véu do Departamento de Mistérios. A cobra morre, mas o que acontece com o que está dentro dela? – Harry teve o cuidado de não mencionar a palavra Horcrux, com medo de que alguém os pudesse ouvir, apesar de estar falando em tom de sussurro por estar na biblioteca.

– Acho que é destruída também.

– Tem certeza?

– Certeza não tenho, mas se você achar importante, posso tentar descobrir.

– Por favor, faça-o.

O livro que Hermione pedira era o mesmo que havia na biblioteca de Régulo, mas numa edição mais completa, com notas de vários pesquisadores do Departamento de Mistérios. Lá, entre as formas de destruir uma Horcrux, constava, além do que já sabiam, a possibilidade de jogar o objeto que a continha atrás do véu.

Quando Hermione lhe contou à noite, Harry ficou animado. Por alguma razão teve mais confiança que dali poderia sair a solução para o seu caso do que nas possibiliades que tinham vislumbrado antes.

– Não quero cortar o seu barato, mas por que está tão animado? Pretende jogar a Nagini atrás do véu ou vai jogar todo mundo para lá ao mesmo tempo: Nagini, a taça, você, Voldemort? O que isso tem de animador?

– Você não entendeu, Hermione. Pretendo ir atrás do véu e voltar. A mãe da Luna voltou. Por que não posso voltar também? Vou, mato a Horcrux ao ir e volto.

– Harry, não sei se você ouviu toda a história, mas a mãe da Luna morreu, caso não tenha percebido – comentou Rony.

– Morreu, mas chegou a atravessar de volta. Se descobrirmos o que ela fez, pode ser que tenha algum jeito de aperfeiçoar o procedimento, alguma coisa que ela não tenha feito direito e que possamos acertar. Vocês não vêem que há uma luzinha ínfima no fim desse túnel?

– Está certo, Harry – não acredito muito, mas por enquanto é o que temos. Vamos tentar te ajudar, mas nem sei por onde começar – Hermione disse sem muita esperança.

– Claro, certo – confirmou Rony. – Como sempre, estaremos contigo para o que der e vier.


	10. Hogwarts, enfim

Disclaimer: Os personagens são obra e propriedade de J.K.Rowling.

Agradeço à minha beta Lua , pelo incentivo e peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Não avancei no carnaval e depois tive trabalho demais.

Sukita tem razão quanto ao título da fic. Realmente o lado de lá é o outro lado do véu. Mas ainda falta um pouco para chegarmos lá.

**Hogwarts, enfim**

Alguns dias mais tarde, Harry recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts, dizendo que o ano letivo estava assegurado, mas que não haveria quadribol, pois o número de alunos em cada casa estaria bem diminuído. Além disso, as medidas de segurança tinham se tornado ainda mais fortes depois da morte de Dumbledore. Não era interessante ter os alunos treinando ao ar livre várias noites por semana.

Hermione também recebeu uma carta, aunciando que seria a monitora-chefe e pedindo que ela regressasse um dia mais cedo.

Logo depois Harry mudou-se para a casa do Largo Grimauld. Embora A Toca também estivesse protegida e poucos freqüentassem qualquer uma das duas casas, Harry preferiu pelo menos manter as aparências de que não morava com os Weasley.

Aproveitou para ver Régulo e informar-lhe que o medalhão tinha sido encontrado e Hermione o tenha examinado e verificado que sua Horcrux realmente havia sido destruída. Harry e seus amigos estavam meio sem idéias de como prosseguir suas pesquisas, por isso resolveu ver se Régulo teria mais alguma informação que pudesse ser aproveitada.

– Régulo, além da caverna, onde achou o medalhão, você chegou a pensar que a Horcrux poderia estar em outro lugar, chegou a pesquisar sobre isso?

– Na verdade, dei uma olhada no próprio orfanato, mas lá não encontrei nenhum traço de magia. Cheguei a pensar em ir atrás das casas dos pais do Lord das Trevas, mas não cheguei a ir até lá, pois fui à caverna antes e resolvi o assunto. Por que deseja saber?

– Bem, precisamos descobrir mais sobre Voldemort, não é? Ele não foi destruído antes, deve haver mais segredos.

– Parece que ele trabalhou na Borgin & Burkes depois de sair de Hogwarts. Na época ele era amigo do sogro da minha prima Belatriz, que contou para nós. É só o que sei.

– Você poderia me dar o endereço do tal orfanato em que ele foi criado?

Régulo deu as indicações a Harry do orfanato e mais todas as informações que possuía. Harry resolveu que ia ver se havia alguma pista a mais no dia seguinte. Já era tarde e logo começaria uma reunião da Ordem à qual Remo achou melhor que ele comparecesse.

A reunião foi terrível. Os membros da Ordem queriam que Harry lhes desse mais informações sobre o que fazia para poderem protegê-lo. Quando ainda estavam entrando nesse assunto, chegou Tonks, com a notícia que Dédalo Diggle e Héstia Jones tinham sido assassinados pelos Comensais da Morte. Algumas baixas tinham ocorrido entre os Comensais também. Todos os membros da Ordem ficaram profundamente abalados com a notícia.

– Harry, vê? A segurança não é algo que possa ser tratado levianamente. Mesmo membros experientes da Ordem não conseguiram escapar. Você não pode sair por aí sem proteção – observou Minerva McGonagall em tom severo e consternado.

– Entendo sua preocupação, professora, mas as coisas não são bem assim. Em primeiro lugar, até agora não se pode dizer que eu tenha saído por aí sem proteção. Fiquei boa parte das férias na casa de meus tios, que, como sabem, estava fortemente protegida até a minha maioridade. Depois disso estive basicamente aqui e n'A Toca, também locais fortemente protegidos. Mas há mais um detalhe, não creio que esteja realmente correndo perigo. Há mais de um ano não sofri nenhum atentado.

– Como não sofreu? Não teve uma noite em que desapareceu por algumas horas? – perguntou Moody.

– Não posso falar sobre isso – disse Harry.

– Como assim, sofreu ou não sofreu um atentado? É preciso que confie em nós, Harry, temos que trabalhar juntos – redarguiu Kingsley.

– Deixe o rapaz, Kingsley – respondeu Tonks. – Ele realmente não pode falar do assunto. Um feitiço o impede. Mas consegui saber alguma coisa sobre o assunto e posso assegurar a todos que o que aconteceu aquela noite só reforça a idéia que Harry Potter não corre perigo imediato de ser atacado, o que nos permite concentrar nossos esforços em outras tarefas.

– Você pode ser mais específica, Tonks? – perguntou Kingsley.

– Não. Como disse, Harry está sob o efeito de um feitiço que o impede de contar o que houve aquela noite. Mas ele voltou são e salvo, não é? Assustado, mas incólume. Fora esse feitiço, não há sinais de que tenha sofrido tortura ou qualquer tipo de abuso físico. E temos outras razões para crer que ele não corre grandes riscos no momento, que não posso dizer aqui, porque, aí sim, estaria colocando-o em risco. Não há motivo para divulgar entre nós, já que não afeta nossa estratégia nem nos coloca novas tarefas. Vimos que mesmo entre nós pode haver traidores ou outros meios das informações secretas vazarem para os Comensais. Então, quanto menos gente souber de certas coisas, melhor. Eu mesma só sei o suficiente para entender que Harry não está sob ameaça de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus comparsas e isso nos deve bastar. Mas mesmo essa informação é confidencial. Os Comensais devem pensar que ainda tememos por Harry. Portanto, cara, também não dá para você facilitar demais e de modo muito evidente.

– Passemos então à análise do que aconteceu. Vocês acham que houve participação de Snape nas mortes de Dédalo e Héstia? – Kingsley mudou de assunto a contragosto.

– Com certeza – informou Tonks. – Ambos tinham voltado a um antigo esconderijo de Héstia para pegar um espelho de inimigos que havia ficado por lá e foram pegos numa emboscada. Todos nós, que éramos conhecidos por Snape, estamos em maior risco agora que ele não precisa mais nem fingir que está do nosso lado. Precisamos ficar muito atentos e não usar nossos antigos esconderijos, a não ser que estejam muito fortemente protegidos, como esta sede.

– Falando em Snape, eu queria compartilhar com vocês o que Dumbledore me informou – e Harry finalmente contou à Ordem o que o antigo diretor lhe informara sobre o ex mestre de poções. Que Voldemort tinha sido responsável pela morte da mãe de Snape e que as informações do antigo professor tinham sido importantes para adiar a morte dos Potter.

– Isso faz mais sentido. Dumbledore não podia confiar tanto em Severo só por ele ter descoberto sobre os seus pais ou mesmo por ter nos contado que os Potter corriam perigo. Por que não nos disse antes, Harry? – perguntou Remo.

– Esse assunto do Snape não estava tanto na minha cabeça. Estava obcecado com as tarefas que Dumbledore me passou. Agora é que me lembrei. Vocês acham essa informação relevante? Afinal, se Snape matou Dumbledore, isso não significa que ele está mesmo do lado de Voldemort?

– Não necessariamente. Isso nos mostra que Snape realmente nos deu informação útil e que manteve Voldemort afastado de seus pais e de você por um tempo. E que Snape tem motivos para odiar Voldemort. Ele provavelmente não está de fato do lado de Voldemort, assim como não estava de fato do nosso lado. Possivelmente tem planos próprios que o acabaram levando a achar que não valia mais a pena se arriscar por nós. Porém, isso não significa que possamos relaxar nem um pouquinho em nossa vigilância e cuidado em relação às informações que ele tinha sobre nós – constatou Remo.

Os outros membros da Ordem concordaram e a reunião prosseguiu.

Harry teve dificuldade em dormir aquela noite. As mortes de membros da Ordem o deixaram abalado e não havia a presença de Gina para as suas conversas tranquilizadoras de tarde da noite. Não havia tempo a perder. Era preciso encontrar logo essa tal taça e era preciso também descobrir imediatamente uma maneira dele ir atrás do véu e voltar. A matança tinha que terminar.

No dia seguinte, ao chegar n'A Toca, Gina logo percebeu o abatimento do namorado. Ele lhe contou o que houvera. Ela propôs duas coisas. Primeiro, que quando ele estivesse assim abalado, a chamasse pelo espelho, qualquer que fosse a hora. Conversar sempre fazia bem. Segundo, que deixassem o treino naquele dia e que jogassem um pouco de quadribol. Luna de qualquer modo não poderia vir. E Hermione ia à casa de Hepzibá Smith com Zacarias, que finalmente entrara em contato com ela.

Neville demonstrou que, apesar de suas dificuldades nas primeiras aulas de vôo, não era tão ruim em quadribol e os quatro amigos usaram o jogo para colocar para fora toda a sua tensão.

Hermione, porém, não trouxe boas notícias. Não conseguiu encontrar nada na casa de Hepzibá Smith. Mas havia uma despensa na casa, que estava fechada com algum feitiço especial. Zacarias não podia abri-la e propôs que voltassem em outra ocasião. Como as aulas já estavam prestes a começar, isso teria que ser nas férias de Natal.

À tarde, Harry resolveu ir ao orfanato, ver se conseguia alguma coisa. Não queria chamar a atenção de bruxos e tentou se disfarçar. Gina propôs-lhe que mudasse os óculos e ele achou uma boa idéia. Os dois colocaram perucas e Harry colocou maquiagem para tirar sua cicatriz e aparataram na Londres trouxa, onde Harry foi a uma ótica mandar fazer novos óculos. Escolheu uma armação retangular, imitando tartaruga, bem diferente da habitual. Também mandou fazer um par de óculos escuros de grau.

A diretora era a mesma Amada Benson, que tinha conhecido Régulo Black e Tom Riddle. Mas ela não sabia nada sobre este e lá não havia nenhum arquivo, nenhum objeto, nada de interessante sobre Voldemort menino.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi à Borgin & Burkes com Rony. Mesmo usando os novos óculos não dispensou o uso da capa de invisibilidade, mas também lá parecia não haver nenhum lugar onde pudesse haver uma Horcrux escondida.

Em outro dia o trio fez uma excursão a Little Hangleton, mas os amigos não conseguiram nada no cemitério e a casa dos Riddle estava protegida por alguns feitiços fortes. Hermione resolveu voltar para casa e pesquisar mais sobre os feitiços que poderiam estar ali, mas acabaram por desistir, porque Harry soube por Lupin que, aparentemente, a casa dos Riddle era usada às vezes como esconderijo dos Comensais da Morte fugidos de Azkaban que não tinham sido recapturados. Eventualmente o próprio Voldemort ficava por lá.

Ou seja, ir até lá era algo arriscado e teria que ser uma coisa bem melhor planejada e possivelmente precisariam ter apoio logístico da Ordem. O trio e mais Gina, conversando entre si, chegaram à conclusão que era pouco provável, se Voldemort e Nagini costumavam ir para lá, que a casa guardasse mais uma Horcrux. Não era uma coisa sensata colocar tantas Horcruxes juntas, facilitando a vida de quem quisesse destruí-las todas de uma vez..

Dia 31 de agosto, Harry procurava aproveitar ao máximo os últimos momentos para estar com Gina n'A Toca, quando Luna chegou com notícias boas, depois de duas semanas frustrantes. Finalmente tinha encontrado várias anotações de sua mãe e entregou-as a Harry.

Veja Harry, acho que aqui tem as principais pesquisas da minha mãe sobre como passar ao outro lado do véu. Você quer ir até lá falar com o Toquinho Boardman?

– Com o Sirius? Talvez, mas tenho interesse também porque, afinal, minha mãe também trabalhou nisso – Harry mentiu, para que ninguém, além de Rony, Hermione e Gina, pudesse nem desconfiar de suas reais intenções.

Harry passou os olhos nos documentos e não entendeu nada.

– Nossa, Luna! Isso é mesmo complicado. Você deu uma olhada?

– Sim. Eu os conheço bastante bem, mas confesso que às vezes não compreendo as anotações de minha mãe.

– Vou ver se Hermione entende alguma coisa – e Harry dirigiu-se às escadas, na direção do quarto de Rony, onde pensava que Hermione estaria.

– Ela não está em casa, Harry – avisou Gina. – Foi buscar Bichento na casa dos pais para levá-lo para Hogwarts amanhã.

Harry estava feliz por Luna ter trazido as anotações, mas também estava ansioso por ficar sozinho com Gina. Por sorte Luna foi logo embora.

Assim, que ela saiu, Harry e Gina começaram a se beijar e acariciar.

– Ah! Não sei como pude ser tão estupidamente metido a nobre a ponto de querer me afastar de você.

– Ainda bem que você desistiu disso.

– Do que? – Harry se assustou, pois pensou que Gina estava se referindo ao fato dele ter feito uma pequena pausa nos beijos que dava no pescoço dela.

– De me largar, ora. De que mais poderia ser?

Estavam nesse tipo de conversa e atividade, quando Harrry ouviu uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

– E então, Potter? Pensou na minha proposta? Já tem quase um mês que a fiz. – Harry sentiu a sua cicatriz doer como há muito tempo não acontecia e se afastou da namorada, assustado.

A voz dentro de sua cabeça voltou a soar.

– Ah! Está muito ocupado com a namorada. Bela jovem, mas amores não ajudam muito a tomar as decisões, não? Pelo visto você não está nem pensando em minha proposta, por causa da namorada. Mas não adianta, Potter quero uma resposta logo.

Gina estranhou o jeito do rapaz.

– Harry, o que houve?

A cicatriz voltou a doer e ouço Voldemort dentro de minha cabeça.

– Mas você não tinha se livrado disso?

– Não. Ele é que tinha parado de tentar me possuir. Espero conseguir ir para o meu último ano da escola normalmente – Harry disse isso quase que como uma resposta a Voldemort. Este entendeu o recado e disse a Harry, através da conexão que os unia.

– Tudo bem, pode voltar à escola. Se não for, vai despertar suspeitas. Mas no terceiro dia das férias de Natal alguém o procurará no cemitério de Godric's Hollow para trazê-lo para conversarmos. Esteja lá ou entenderei que a sua resposta é não – a voz disse e calou-se, enquanto a cicatriz parava de doer tão subitamente quanto tinha começado.

Voldemort queria uma resposta – Harry não conseguiu dizer mais do que isso, mas Gina entendeu do que se tratava. – E o pior é que ele me viu com você. Agora nem adianta mais disfarçarmos.

– Harry, mas se ele pode acessar você, ele não pode descobrir que você sabe das Horcruxes?

– É, acho que sim.

– Então você vai ter que aprender a deixá-lo afastado.

Nesse momento, Hermione chegou e Rony desceu do quarto ao ouvir a voz dela. Harry aproveitou e contou aos amigos que tinha ouvido Voldemort dentro de sua cabeça. Gina ajudou-o a contar, pois ele não conseguia falar às claras sobre o assunto.

– Pô, eu sou um burro, mesmo – Harry comentou amargurado. Não consegui fazer a oclumência e deixei a Gina em perigo.

– E as Horcruxes, Voldemort não sacou que você sabe delas?

– Ele manteve a conexão comigo por muito pouco tempo, acho que não vasculhou minha mente o suficiente para saber de algo. Afinal, o pouco que eu tinha de pensamento consciente na hora estava voltado para as sensações que tinha ao beijar Gina.

– Não precisa elaborar, cara – pediu Rony.

– Não tenho medo – Gina afirmou. – Estou até feliz que isso tenha acontecido assim. Dessa forma, você ficou atrapalhado por minha causa e nem pensou na sua missão. Se sua mente não estivesse tão tomada pelas nossas atividades e nosso amor, você provavelmente teria imediatamente pensado nas Horcruxes e ele teria percebido.

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo. – É acho que tem razão, mas isso não serve de consolo para a minha idéia de que a coloquei em mais perigo.

– Que nada! Ele não está querendo que você fique do lado dele? Por que me faria mal, se sabe que isso pode fazer você ficar ainda mais relutante em trabalhar para ele?

– Sei lá, para me chantagear, talvez.

– Então trata de colocar as coisas para ele de um jeito tal que ele não pense em fazer chantagem.

De qualquer modo, só terei que dar a resposta nas férias de Natal.

– Mas, Harry, você vai ter que fazer oclumência também.

– E quem vai me ajudar? Quem vai me ensinar, agora que Dumbledore morreu?

– Vou pedir ajuda à diretora, talvez ela saiba como você pode ser ajudado. De qualquer maneira, você pode tentar o que Snape lhe ensinou.

– Será que posso confiar?

– Ele não mentiria sobre o que deve ser feito, sabendo que você comentaria com Sirius e Dumbledore. Talvez Rony tivesse razão e realmente ele estivesse abrindo a sua cabeça para Voldemort na época. Mas estaria fazendo isso ao provocá-lo e deixá-lo com raiva e não com informações falsas sobre a oclumência.

– Harry teve que concordar com a lógica impecável de Hermione.

– Mudando de assunto, Hermione, a Luna conseguiu as anotações da mãe dela. Você não quer dar uma olhada? Não entendi droga nenhuma.

– Desculpe, Harry, mas hoje não vou ter tempo de olhar. Lembra que a Prof. McGonagall me pediu para ir para Hogwarts mais cedo? Devo ir até a sala dela por Flu às 2 da tarde para auxiliá-la na preparação da escola para os alunos que chegarão amanhã. Ela sugeriu que você e os Weasley também vão comigo, pois somos visados e a nossa ausência facilitaria o trabalho dos aurores no patrulhamento do Expresso de Hogwarts, que seguirá amanhã com metade dos vagões habituais. Você vai, não vai?

– Vou. Não tem muito o que fazer fora da escola. Temos coisas a pesquisar por lá e quero recuperar o livro do Príncipe. Mas não sei por que tanta preocupação com a nossa segurança. Disse à Profa. McGonagall que não estou mais tão visado assim.

– Pelo visto ela não acredita. Bom, mas provavelmente os aurores acreditam menos ainda e não seria bom dizer a eles que você não precisa de tanto aparato de segurança, né? – comentou Hermione. – Não poderíamos dizer que Voldemort não vai atacá-lo sem fazê-los suspeitar de você.

– Tem razão. Bem, não sei se consigo arrumar tudo até as duas. Vou até o Largo Grimmauld tentar. Posso usar o Flu lá mesmo? E você não quer ficar com as anotações de Leslie Lovegood de qualquer modo?

– Suponho que você pode usar qualquer lareira e quanto às anotações de Leslie, vou estar ocupada em Hogwarts. Está certo que agora ninguém vai ter tempo de olhar, mas depois de acomodados na escola, você, Rony e Gina terão tempo de dar uma olhada.

– Então, até Hogwarts – E Harry foi se preparar para ir para a escola.

Lá chegando, Harry foi direto até a Sala Precisa recuperar seu exemplar de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções. _Sendo o Príncipe um Comensal da Morte ou não, ainda valia a pena dar uma olhada se havia indicações suas sobre como preparar a _Anima Mortis_, a poção para destruir Horcruxes.

Depois de pegar o livro seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória e ficou parado feito um bobo na frente do retrato da mulher gorda, pois não sabia a senha. Ia sair para procurar Hermione, quando Dobby saiu pelo retrato.

– Dobby? Como vai? O que você faz perambulando por aqui? Você não aparata direto dentro da torre?

– Harry Potter, senhor! Dobby vai bem. e Harry Potter, como vai? A diretora colocou novas proteções mágicas e, agora, até mesmo os elfos têm dificuldades de aparatar dentro do castelo. Só podem aparatar os elfos que fazem a limpeza e só nas partes que estão encarregados de limpar. Como Dobby ficou encarregado da limpeza dos cômodos da Lufa-lufa, Dobby teve que vir andando até aqui, para ajudar Winky.

– Ah, certo. Então você sabe a senha?

– Claro. _Sangue de Dragão!_

O retrato se abriu e Harry entrou, depois de se despedir do elfo. Dentro do salão comunal, porém não havia ninguém, nem mesmo Bichento. Harry subiu até o dormitório e Rony também não estava por lá. Pensou que talvez A diretora tivesse esquecido de dar a senha a Rony e foi procurar os amigos na biblioteca, já que tinham combinado de procurar mais material de pesquisa. E realmente Rony e Gina lá estavam.

Os três passaram a tarde juntos, dando uma olhada nas anotações da mãe de Luna e no livro de poções que pertencera a Snape.

A tarde foi mais proveitosa do que as duas semanas anteriores, pois Harry logo descobriu no livro uma série de indicações sobre como fazer a poção que precisava e as anotações da mãe de Luna eram realmente bastante detalhadas. Ele se juntou a Rony e Gina no salão Comunal da Grifinória, tentando decifrar as anotações de Leslie Lovegood.

Era difícil tentar acompanhar o raciocínio dela e juntar todas as informações, pois a mãe de Luna misturava informações interessantes, de pesquisas em documentos antigos, com depoimentos de um sujeito que claramente parecia maluco e teorias delirantes sobre diversos tipos de supostas conspirações acontecidas ao longo da história. Descobrir no meio daquela barafunda o que era informação valiosa e o que era tolice e detectar os erros e propor procedimentos para superá-los não parecia tarefa das mais fáceis. Rony e Gina ajudaram bastante e eles montaram um trabalho de equipe, que logo conseguiu fazer avanços realmente significativos, ao menos separando as diversas informações e comentando sobre suas fontes.

No jantar, Hermione se juntou a eles. Rony quis saber o que ela tinha feito a tarde inteira.

– Estive ajudando a professora McGonagall a preparar algumas mudanças que ocorrerão por aqui. Como há muito poucos alunos e o staff sofreu algumas perdas, foi resolvido que não haverá casas, torneio de casas, nem quadribol este ano. Como os alunos não cabem todos nas acomodações de uma única das antigas casas, ficou decidido que os veteranos que pertenciam à Grifinória e à Lufa-Lufa ficarão nas antigas acomodações da Lufa-Lufa, sob responsabilidade da Profa. Sprout. E os alunos que foram da Corvinal, os poucos Sonserinos que vão voltar e mais todos os calouros, que não passam de uns dez, ficarão nas antigas acomodações da Corvinal, sob responsabilidade do Prof. Flitwick. Com esse arranjo a diretora não teve que se preocupar em repor os diretores de casa da Grifinória e Sonserina.

– Mas de qualquer modo ela teve que arranjar novos professores para Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração, não teve? Sabe quem são? – perguntou Harry.

– Com a morte de Dumbledore, ninguém quer entrar para o corpo docente aqui. Parece que ela conseguiu um professor estrangeiro para Transfiguração, mas para Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas foi impossível. Se já era difícil antes...

– Estrangeiro? De onde? Ela não te disse o nome e de onde vem? – Gina perguntou enquanto Hermione ficava vermelha como um camarão. – E como vai ser com DCAT? Não teremos aula?

– Ela sabia do negócio da Armada de Dumbledore e tinha pensado em pedir a ajuda de Harry, mas tinha medo de atrair a maldição sobre ele. Então estava planejando que as turmas fossem meio autodidatas, com supervisão dela própria e a ajuda eventual de outros bruxos,mas estava tendo dificuldade em organizar esse esquema. Convenci-a a falar com vocês amanhã e também com Neville. Acho que eu podia pegar as turmas do primeiro e segundo anos, juntas, pois são muito pequenas. Gina, mesmo sendo do sexto ano, você tem treinado sempre e teve Ótimo no seu NOM de Defesa. Você poderia ficar com o terceiro ano. Se Neville topar, ele fica com o quarto. Rony fica com o quinto e Harry com o sexto. Que acham?

– Eu topo, embora precise de um tempo para preparar isso. E não vai pegar mal ela usar só gente da Grifinória? A Luna não poderia ser chamada também? Por que ela não nos avisou antes?– disse Harry

– Porque ela tentou esquemas alternativos até a última hora. Ficou com medo de nos envolver. E ela realmente não está preocupada se pega mal ou não. Além do mais não haverá Grifinória este ano. Quanto à Luna, fala sério, Harry. Você acha que ela poderia ser professora? Não lembra do comentário dela no quadribol?

– E a nossa turma? – perguntou Rony

– Nós usaremos a nossa pesquisa e a nossa preparação em separado para ajudar os colegas em feitiços mais avançados de defesa e teremos uma vez por mês a supervisão de algum auror ou bruxo experiente.

– E, Hermione, você ainda não disse quem é o professor de Transfiguração nem explicou por que enrubesceu quando Gina perguntou sobre ele – comentou Rony.

– É Vitor Krum – Hermione respondeu ansiosa observando a reação de Rony.

– O Krum? Mas ele mal acabou a escola! O que aquele sujeito pode ensinar? – Rony

parecia um pouco alterado.

– Rony, o cara foi campeão de Durmstrang, se formou há dois anos e usou bem a transfiguração na segunda tarefa. Ele deve saber do riscado. A Hermione já está com você, não é? Por algum motivo que nem Deus explica, ela gosta de um idiota como você. Então pára com isso, antes que ela fique de saco cheio dos seus ataque de ciúmes – Gina deu uma bronca no irmão.

Hermione acariciou a mão de Rony e disse:

– É melhor você se assegurar do meu amor de outra forma – disse ela, sedutora. Rony não se fez de rogado e beijou-a com ímpeto ali mesmo.

Harry puxou Gina para se afastarem dali na direção da torre da Grifinória.

– Harry, esqueceu que agora vamos ficar na Lufa-lufa?

– Não, não é isso. Eu tenho a senha da Grifinória e pensei que a gente podia aproveitar um pouco desse fato. – E os dois saíram correndo, enquanto os monitores, aos beijos, não percebiam.


	11. A monitora chefe

Em primeiro lugar, é claro, devo dizer que os personagens e ambientação são obra e propriedade da maravilhosa J.K.Rowling.

Finalmente mais um novo capítulo, que deveria ser o segundo de março, mas acabou sendo finalizado apenas em abril, a duras penas. Este mês foi terrível para mim, de muito trabalho mesmo. E esta parte do meio da fic é difícil de fazer, porque não há muita ação, mas a gente tem que colocar as informações e fazer as coisas acontecerem. Confesso que tenho muita dificuldade.

**A Monitora-Chefe**

Pouco depois do café da manhã Vitor Krum chegou. Apesar das tentativas de Hermione de eliminar os ciúmes de Rony pela sedução, o rapaz não estava nem um pouco à vontade. Novamente estaria em condições bem desiguais em relação a Vitor. Afinal de contas, ele seria seu professor.

Rony ficou ainda mais aborrecido quando Vitor chegou e a primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar Hermione e dar-lhe um beijo na face.

– Ei, Hermi-ô-nini. Que bom estar de nofo aqui com focê – Vitor cumprimentou-a. – Fem cá, querro mostrrar-lhe umas coisas.

Rony inflou o peito e segurou-a pelos ombros.

– Olá, Prof. Krum. Lembra de mim? Rony Weasley. Eu era o melhor amigo de Harry e Hermione na época do torneio tribruxo. Agora sou o namorado dela.

Vitor nem percebeu que Rony agia como um macho que demarca seu território. Ou se o fez, fingiu que não tinha visto. Mas Harry notou e revirou os olhos para Gina, que deu uma risadinha.

– Clarro. Tudo bem? Oi, Harry, como fai?

– Tudo bem. E você? Conhece a Gina, irmã do Rony?

– Harry, por que não diz logo que eu sou a sua namorada? – Gina cochichou para Harry.

– Ahn ... Ela é a minha namorada – Harry completou e respondeu baixinho para Gina que ainda não se habituara à idéia de não mais esconder isso.

– Prrrazer, senhorita – Vitor beijou a mão dela.

– O prazer é meu, professor – Gina respondeu.

– Nossa, é estranho fer focês me chamando de prrofessor – Vitor comentou. Mas suponho que terrei que me acostumar com isso, né? – Vitor falou em tom amistoso. – Fenham comigo até os meus aposentos.

Os quatro seguiram Vitor e ficaram surpresos ao verem uma bela morena sentada numa poltrona.

– Nina, fem cá, querro que conheça os meus amigos antes que eles se tornem meus alunos e que tenhamos que prreserfar uma certa formalidade. Gente, esta linda mulher é Nina, minha noiva. Ela é aurror na Bulgárria e feio aqui fazer um estágio com os aurrorres brritânicos, aprrender certas técnicas deles e dar-lhes uma ajuda. A Seção de Aurrorres daqui tem estado sobrrecarregada pelas nofas exigências de maior segurrança e pela necessidade de dar caça aos Comensais da Morte.

– Prazer, Nina. Sou Harry Potter. Competi com seu noivo no torneio tribruxo.

– E me fenceu!

– Na verdade, não foi bem assim. Depois conto os detalhes a vocês.

Os demais também foram paresentados e Nina Stoichkova cumprimentou-os todos.

– Hermi-ô-nini, tenho uma coisa prra focê – Vitor puxou a amiga e deu-lhe um embrulho. Era um livro chamado _Ascensão e Queda de Grindelwald_. Hermione ficou entusiasmada.

– Pôxa, Vitor, que legal! É bom conhecer mais sobre Grindelwald, agora que temos que enfrentar Voldemort.

– Focê estava interressada em Magia Negra e que tipo de coisas Focê-Sabe-Quem poderria estar usando. Aqui há muitas informações sobre Grindelwald e os feitiços que usou. Conta aí que até uma Horcrux ele tinha. Talvez até mais de uma.

– Hermione se entusiasmou e mal conseguiu fingir que não sabia do que se tratava. – Horcrux? O que é isso? Não precisa responder, no livro deve explicar, não? – Depois de mais um pouco de conversa Hermione e seus amigos deixaram Nina e Vitor sozinhos, para poderem descansar da viagem antes do banquete de início de semestre.

Harry e Gina foram aproveitar um pouco a manhã perto do lago, antes da escola se encher de gente.

– Sabe, no fundo gostei do Voldemort saber sobre nós. Seria um saco ter que fingir que você me é indiferente – disse Gina enquanto beijava o lóbulo da orelha do namorado. – Ainda mais com todos os problemas que temos que enfrentar.

– É, talvez. Mas isso não deixa de me preocupar. Hmm, – Harry parou de falar enquanto se virava e dava um beijo em Gina. – Hmm, você não quer me deixar pensar em mais nada, não é sua safadinha?

– Temos que aproveitar ao máximo o nosso tempo, não é? Enquanto Voldemort ainda está calmo em relação a você, ainda não o está pressionando muito – e Gina enfiou a mão por dentro das vestes de Harry para alcançar sua pele, no que foi respondida por gesto similar do namorado. Logo seus beijos foram se tornando mais gulosos e suas mãos mais ousadas. Depois de um tempo, Harry achou que deviam parar antes de perderem o controle.

– Gina, pára de me beijar assim, senão não respondo mais por mim.

– Isso é uma promessa?

– Sério, aqui fora a gente está se expondo. E agora temos responsabilidade, vamos ser quase como professores! Já imaginou sermos pegos no flagra em atitudes impróprias à vista de todo mundo?

– É mesmo! Ei, sabe do que estou me dando conta? Você vai ensinar para a minha classe!

– Caraca, não tinha pensado nisso. Esse negócio não vai dar certo. Tutor e aluna namorando, isso vai gerar um monte de fofoca chata, mesmo eu não sendo de fato professor. Acho que vamos ter que falar disso com a diretora.

– É. Puxa, esse papo cortou mesmo o meu barato aqui com você. De repente pensei que seria bom ter algo organizado para falar aos alunos. Rever o programa. Enfim, quero dizer que vamos ter de parar de curtir a manhã.

– Falando em programa, eu não teria muito o que ensinar a você. Você já sabe tudo o que Snape deu para a gente no ano passado, embora talvez devesse treinar mais fazer os feitiços não verbalmente. Nos nossos treinos n'A Toca, você ainda estava um pouco insegura nisso. Mesmo assim, já era melhor que a maioria dos meus colegas no fim do último período letivo. Acho que poderíamos pedir à diretora para você e Luna treinarem junto com o pessoal do sétimo ano. Vamos!

– Aonde?

– Conversar com a McGonagall. Falar dessas coisas.

E os dois voltaram para o castelo.

A diretora concordou que mesmo que eles não fossem de fato professores, mas apenas tutores, que ajudariam colegas menos experientes, não convinha que Gina e talvez mesmo Luna ficassem sob o comando de Harry. Isso geraria acusações de favorecimento entre os alunos e tinha o potencial de prejudicar uma aula importante e que já estaria ocorrendo em situação de precariedade.

Minerva deu-lhes algumas instruções sobre o que esperava deles. Teriam que ajudar os colegas mostrando qual o programa, tirando suas dúvidas, sugerindo temas para fazerem redações e corrigindo os detalhes práticos, como o modo de lançar os encantamentos ou de manejar a varinha. As redações não seriam exatamente um dever pré-estabelecido, mas todos os alunos deveriam fazer uma redação por semana, sobre tema de livre escolha, seguindo a ordem do programa. Remo Lupin corrigiria esses trabalhos, dada sua experiência como professor. Ele passaria todos os sábados pela escola para pegar as redações de todos e corrigi-las. Nenhuma das luas cheias daquele semestre cairia na sexta ou no sábado e Lupin certamente não representaria nenhum potencial de perigo para ninguém.

À tarde o tempo fechou e todos aproveitaram para dar uma olhada nos programas de DCAT e pensar o que poderiam fazer para ajudar os colegas.

Isso não levou tanto tempo, pois não se esperava que dessem aulas de fato, então só tinham que relembrar o que seria dado a cada turma e pensar um pouco no planejamento do desenrolar do curso, para marcar os temas de cada semana.

Terminado isso, Harry voltou às anotações de Leslie Lovegood, mas acabou por empacar nelas. Depois do trabalho de organização das informações que tinham feito na véspera, o texto tinha ficado mais compreensível, mas ainda era tudo muito estranho. O rapaz estava ansioso que Hermione desse uma olhada e finalmente conseguiu que ela lesse tudo. Ela comentou:

– Puxa, vocês trabalharam realmente bem! Eu não teria conseguido fazer nada melhor.

– Mas continuo sem entender muito e sem sacar o que deu certo e o que deu errado na tentativa de Leslie – resmungou Harry.

– Ah, não é para ser estraga-prazeres, não, mas acho que isso não vai dar em nada – disse Hermione. – Essa idéia é toda muito maluca e perigosa. Sinceramente, acho mais produtivo agora pegar o livro que o Vitor me deu. É bem possível que lá haja algo de relevante para conseguirmos destruir as Horcruxes.

– Lembra no segundo ano, quando você disse que fazer a Poção Polissuco era o único plano que tínhamos, mesmo que não parecesse ter muita chance de dar certo? Agora é a mesma coisa, que plano alternativo temos a não ser esse de atravessar o véu?

– Deve haver um jeito de extrair esse negócio da sua cabeça.

– E transformar-me num psicopata? Ou em alguém incapaz de interação social? Você ouviu o que aquele médico trouxa disse.

Mas Hermione, quando resolvia acreditar ou não em algo era mesmo um caso perdido, pensou Harry, lembrando do comportamento da amiga no ano anterior, quando tinha recusado todas as evidências de que Draco Malfoy estava envolvido em alguma trama maligna e importante.

Harry sentiu-se sozinho de um jeito que nunca tinha sentido. Pela primeira vez sua amiga, que sempre tinha sido um de seus esteios, estava falhando, e não por não ser capaz em termos de habilidades, mas por falta de estrutura emocional.

Não adiantava mais tentar arrancar nada de Hermione. Impaciente, ele perguntou.

– Você sabe onde a Gina se enfiou? Depois que me joguei nessas anotações não vi quando ela saiu de junto de nós.

– Ela foi tirar um cochilo. Estava cansada e com um pouco de cólica, parece.

– Eu não posso subir atrás dela. Você pode ver se ela já acordou?

Mas nem foi preciso, pois uma massa de cabelos vermelhos, totalmente despenteados apareceu no alto da escada.

– Gina, você está bem? A Hermione disse que você estava com cólicas.

– Já passou. Agora estou bem, por que? perguntou a garota bocejando enquanto se aproximava.

– Porque quero te explorar e ia me sentir muito culpado de fazer isso com você passando mal.

– E que exploração seria essa?

– Vem cá, que te explico – e Harry puxou-a para fora do Salão Comunal da Lufa-lufa, ou melhor do Salão Comunal do Porão, já que não havia mais Lufa-lufa.

– Que foi? – perguntou Gina, tentando ajeitar o cabelo, enquanto Harry a arrastava para uma sala vazia.

– Não quero falar na frente da Hermione, mas o papo com ela me deixou deprimido.

– E por que?

– Porque sempre que não entendi algo escrito em algum lugar, Hermione foi a minha salvação. Achei que ela destrincharia aquelas anotações da Leslie Lovegood, mas ela não avançou nada em relação ao que fizemos. Ela diz que não entende nada, mas a questão é que não acredita de fato que eu possa ir atrás do véu e voltar.

– A gente olha de novo, pesquisa sobre os temas lá colocados, a Hermione não é a única que sabe ler e pesquisar.

– É, eu sei. Mas é que me senti de repente muito só. Até hoje, mesmo quando estava sozinho, na frente do espelho de Ojesed com a pedra filosofal no bolso, ou enfrentando as tarefas do torneio tribruxo, o basilisco, no retorno de Voldemort, em todos esses momentos eu estava só, mas de alguma forma sentia apoio em algumas pessoas, como Dumbledore, Sirius, Rony e Hermione. Agora Sirius e Dumbledore morreram e dei-me conta que, mesmo que estivessem vivos, esta coisa que há na minha cabeça é algo que cabe a mim e só a mim enfrentar. Certas escolhas só eu posso fazer.

– Entendo, eu senti algo assim no meu primeiro ano. Embora todos os adultos significantes para mim estivessem vivos e eu estivesse cercada dos meus irmãos na escola, eu me sentia absolutamente só ao enfrentar algo que eu não sabia o que era e de que não conseguia falar com ninguém.

– Quando vi o jeito da Hermione em relação àquelas anotações da mãe da Luna, dei-me conta que eu, ela e seu irmão já não estamos tão sintonizados. O ano passado, desde o dia em que fomos ao Beco Diagonal e vi o Malfoy meio que fugindo da mãe, soube que ele estava metido em algo importante. Depois consegui saber mais e confirmar que ele estava metido num plano de algo realmente sério, como um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte. Hermione e seu irmão nunca se empolgaram em me ajudar e os adultos preferiram confiar no Snape para arrancar as informações de Draco. Veja no que deu.

– Pô, você nunca me falou disso.

– É, no início não tinha tanta intimidade com você e mais tarde já estava meio desanimado das minhas investigações. Mas a atitude de Hermione agora me perturbou muito. Parecia que ela estava apenas fazendo uma obrigação de amiga diante de alguém querido que enfrenta uma situação sem esperanças. E ela ainda ficou falando em coisas já descartadas, como extrair o negócio. E isso eu não vou fazer de jeito nenhum.

– Mesmo que a gente não consiga avançar nesse negócio da Luna?

– Gina, eu prefiro a morte do que me arriscar a tornar-me aquilo que o médico descreveu. E qualquer maneira de tirar aquele negócio, mágica ou trouxa, traz o perigo de lesionar a região do cérebro em torno à Horcrux.

– Entendo – os dois ficaram calados por um tempo, como que vasculhando as possibilidades do que fazer a seguir.

– Ei, por que você não fala com a Luna? – Gina interrompeu bruscamente o silêncio. – Ela é da Corvinal, sinal de que deve ter alguma familiaridade com livros, teorias, pesquisas. E certamente acha muito plausível o que a mãe fez.

– Mas ela não pode saber das Horcruxes e nem que eu pretendo ir atrás do véu. Se eu começo a espalhar essa história, vai acabar chegando aos ouvidos de Voldemort.

– Não precisa se preocupar. Luna venera a memória da mãe e tem o maior orgulho das suas experiências. Não vai ser difícil convencê-la a ajudar, mesmo sem mencionar a situação que você vive. Acho que sei como colocá-la entusiasticamente na pesquisa. Depois, se ela desconfiar de algo e espalhar por aí, ninguém vai acreditar mesmo.

– Lá isso é. Basta que ela distorça um pouco, o que certamente fará, e ninguém vai ter nem idéia do que estamos de fato querendo saber e experimentar – Harry refletiu como as coisas estavam mudadas. Depender de Di-Lua Lovegood para uma pesquisa, porque Hermione não se via em condições de fazê-la... Era realmente estranho, embora totalmente compreensível na presente situação.

Gina quis dar mais uma olhada no trabalho que ela, Harry e Rony tinham feito em cima das anotações de Leslie, então voltaram para o Salão Comunal e ficaram estudando enroscados um no outro. Harry aproveitou para pesquisar melhor o livro do Príncipe.

Ele tinha achado a página da poção _Anima Mortis_ na véspera e ele não estava muito anotada. Revendo, porém ,o livro, Harry encontrou uma versão mais avançada da poção, esta sim, cheia das observações do Príncipe. Deu uma olhada nos ingredientes e nas instruções e viu que a poção não levava mais de uma semana para ser preparada e os ingredientes eram em sua maioria de fácil acesso, com duas excessões, sangue de dragão e veneno de acromântula. Porém Harry tinha uma boa idéia de onde encontraria tais ingredientes. Não precisava ter pressa. Sabia que Slughorn não demoraria muito a convidá-lo para mais uma de suas festinhas.

À noite, quando o expresso de Hogwarts chegou e os alunos povoaram o Salão Principal, Harry sentiu-se um pouco mais deprimido. Havia tão pouca gente! E o banquete, embora farto e apetitoso, foi triste. Todos estavam apreensivos e saudosos. Hogwarts sem Dumbledore decididamente não era a mesma. E desta vez não houve seleção, anúncios sobre os times de quadribol, quase nenhuma das coisas que tornavam a chegada em Hogwarts para um novo ano letivo um evento tão prazeiroso.

Os demais alunos, porém, acabaram por se animar, quando souberam que Vitor Krum seria seu professor. Não é todo o dia que alguém descobre que vai ser aluno do maior astro internacional do esporte.

A ausência de um professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas deixou a todos meio preocupados, embora algumas alunas do quinto e sexto ano tenham ficado animadas de ter aulas com ajuda de rapazes bonitos e famosos como O Eleito Harry Potter e seu melhor amigo Rony Weasley. Romilda Vane parecia até disposta a trocar Harry por Rony, como objeto de azaração, embora não descartasse Vitor Krum. Afinal, Harry estava completa e inequivocamente envolvido com Gina Weasley.

Rony, é claro, bem que gostou das paqueras mal disfarçadas e Hermione resolveu tomar conta da situação. A monitora-chefe esque ceu que devia dar o exemplo de bom comportamento e deu um beijo na boca do monitor na frente de todo o mundo para deixar bem claro a todos quem era a dona do pedaço.


	12. O Prazo

Aviso: Os personagens e ambientes dessa história são obra e propriedade de J.K.Rowling.

Terminar este capítulo no fim do domingo de Páscoa foi mera coincidência ( que no final fiz uma forcinha para dar certo, confesso). O fato de Harry tentar ir atrás do véu na semana santa já estava planejado antes de eu começar a escrever a história. Mas serviu de incentivo para eu terminar logo o capítulo.

**O prazo**

– Harry, você me empresta o livro do Príncipe? Pelo que entendi a Hermione dizer, vocês só têm aula de poções amanhã. – Gina pediu antes de subirem para o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

– Claro, mas para que?

– Quem sabe o velho Slugue não dá um frasco de Felix Felicis ao aluno do sexto ano que preparar a melhor poção. Bem que nos seria útil.

– Com certeza. Toma, você entende a letra?

– 'Xa ver. Entendo sim, Obrigada. Você não se incomoda, né?

– E por que me incomodaria? Desde que você me dê um pouquinho da poção. Na verdade nem precisa. Se você tomar a poção, isso me trará sorte também, pois se eu me der mal, você sofre.

–Hum... convencido.

– E não é? 'Tou falando sério. Veja, eu tomei a poção e você se livrou do Dino.

– O que foi ótimo para você, mas quem disse que foi bom para mim?

– Tenho o palpite de que você não achou tão ruim – respondeu o rapaz no ouvido da namorada, aproveitando para morder-lhe de leve o lóbulo.

– Hmm, acho que concordo.

– Depois de uma breve sessão de beijos, os dois saíram para o café da manhã e continuaram a conversa.

– Você, pelo visto já se reconciliou com o livro do Snape? – Gina mais afirmou do que perguntou.

– Bem, as anotações serviram ao canalha do Snape, mas podem servir a mim também. Até a Hermione parou de encher o saco, quando soube que o livro era dele. Ele é um assassino Comensal da Morte traidor, mas foi nosso professor de poções por cinco anos, então é óbvio que podemos usar suas dicas no preparo delas. Afinal agüentamos tantas aulas dele e não nos tirou pedaço!

– Tirou. Graças a ele a Hermione perdeu um pouco dos dentes – Os dois riram.

Depois de uma pausa, Gina comentou: – É mesmo, né? O desgraçado deu aula tanto tempo de poções e nunca ensinou a ninguém as descobertas e melhorias que introduziu no preparo delas. O que será que tinha em mente?

– Sei lá. Manter o conhecimento só para si, para continuar preparando poções melhor do que qualquer um.

– Isso é desonestidade intelectual. Um professor que esconde dos alunos conhecimento sobre aquilo que ensina é como um médico que usa um tratamento ultrapassado de propósito num doente. É quase criminoso.

– Sabe que você tem razão, Gina! Talvez, se eu tivesse falado do livro com Dumbledore, ele poderia ter reconhecido a letra de Snape e teria visto que ele não era confiável, nem como professor.

– Ah, Harry. Não vai se culpar por isso, né? Como você podia saber?

Harry deu de ombros.

Gina saiu logo para conversar com a Professora Sprout, que é quem orientaria os alunos do sexto ano que tinham sido da Grifinória e Lufa-lufa na escolha de suas matérias de N.I.E.M.s. Harry se juntou a Rony e Hermione que acabavam de chegar.

– Tenho aqui o nosso horário – disse a monitora-chefe. A primeira aula é Transfiguração.

Rony deu um muxoxo.

– Rony, pára com isso. você vai ser aluno dele o ano inteiro, então é melhor se acostumar com a idéia – Hermione ralhou.

Harry deu uma risadinha e disse, provocando a amiga. – E além do mais ele tem uma noiva linda, por que estaria interessado nessa sua namorada mandona?

Hermione olhou espantada para Harry.

– E desde quando você é metido a engraçadinho?

– Sei lá. Acho que pensar que não vou ser aluno do Snape este ano me deixa com vontade de fazer palhaçada, apesar de toda a tristeza de não ter Dumbledore por aqui. Ou talvez seja um jeito de combater os pensamentos melancólicos que têm enchido a minha vida. 'Bora, que já 'tamos atrasados.

Harry nem se lembrava mais das conversas da manhã, quando encontrou Gina para o jantar e ela lhe mostrou toda feliz um pequeno vidrinho cheio de um líquido dourado.

– Não acredito! Ele deu de novo a poção este ano?

– Ele não prometeu que daria não, mas quando viu a perfeição da minha poção, disse que eu merecia um prêmio e foi buscar nas coisas dele esse vidrinho, que ele tinha guardado do caldeirão do ano passado.

Alguns dias depois, Hermione contou toda feliz a Harry que o livro sobre Grindelwald era muito interessante. E que lá se mencionava que o poderoso bruxo das trevas teria feito uma Horcrux e que Dumbledore a teria destruído, com a ajuda do irmão, antes de conseguir prendê-lo e enviá-lo para Azkaban, junto com seus capangas. Mas havia controvérsias sobre o método utilizado para destruí-la, pois um dos objetos suspeitos de contê-la estava encapsulado dentro de uma esfera de chumbo, impermeável a poções e protegida por vários feitiços que a impediam de ser destruída.

– O irmão? Será o tal de Aberforth que andou fazendo experimentos com bodes? O Moody mostrou-me uma foto em que ele aparecia – Harry disse e ficou pensativo.

– Hermione – prosseguiu ele algum tempo depois –, como monitora-chefe você tem bastante contato com a diretora. Pergunte a ela se eu posso falar com o retrato de Dumbledore e pergunte também sobre Aberforth. Acho que ele é o cara que trabalha no Cabeça de Javali.

Hermione falou com Minerva, que permitiu que Harry viesse falar a sós com o retrato de Dumbledore. Harry foi, na noite seguinte, mas o retrato não tinha respostas.

– Sabe, Harry, eu não lembro do que fiz a minha vida toda. Apenas faço e digo aquelas coisas que estavam me preocupando quando morri ou que sempre foram parte do meu jeito de pensar e agir. Para descobrir detalhes do meu passado, terá que pesquisar com quem me conheceu.

McGonagall permitiu que Harry fosse falar com Aberforth, em Hogsmeade no sábado seguinte. Realmente, ele era o barman do Cabeça de Javali. Mas, por uma questão de segurança, deveria ir com Remo Lupin, quando este viesse ver os deveres de casa dos alunos de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Sexta-feira à tarde, depois da última aula, Harry estava no Saguão de Entrada esperando por Gina para darem um passeio antes do jantar, quando Hermione surgiu. Ela parecia nervosa.

– O que houve? Você está com uma cara!

– Foi a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, que acabei de dar para o primeiro ano.

Antes da garota explicar, Gina apareceu, acompanhada de Luna.

– Oi, tudo bem? Você não 'tá com boa cara, Hermione – disse Luna, com sua proverbial fanqueza, enquanto Gina dava um beijinho em Harry e um aceno para Hermione.

– Oi, eu estava comentando com o Harry que tive problemas com a minha turma de DCAT. Esther Cohen, uma menina do primeiro ano, nascida trouxa, estava muito nervosa.

– Medo de Voldemort? – perguntou Harry.

– Em parte. Ela é de uma família judia ortodoxa que não queria deixar de jeito nenhum que ela viesse para cá, porque feitiçaria é proibida pelo Torá. Parece que a professora McGonagall ficou um tempão explicando para eles que nossa magia já nasce conosco e não é do tipo probido em Deuteronômio. A Esther bateu o pé que queria vir, mas quando chegou aqui, soube de Voldemort e ficou com medo. Acha que vai ser castigada por não ter respeitado a opinião dos pais e ter descumprido preceitos religiosos. Daqui a pouco começa o sábado e ela está meio perdida. Não consegui falarar com a Prof. McGonagall nem com o Prof. Flitwick, que estão resolvendo outros assuntos importantes da escola e não sei como acalmá-la.

– Por que você não a apresenta ao Goldstein? – sugeriu Gina. Tive algum contato com ele quando namorava o Miguel e ele também é religioso. Pode explicar para ela como falar com os elfos para obter comida kosher, coisas assim. E ele também fica na torre que era da Corvinal, como os calouros.

– Boa idéia, vou providenciar.

– Torá, religião, é isso! – disse Luna, de repente.

Hermione, que já estava indo embora, fez ar de espanto, enquanto Harrry e Gina se entreolhavam com cara de quem pergunta o que se passa.

Luna levantou os olhos para eles, com o seu habitual jeito de quem está falando a coisa mais natural do mundo e disse:

– O erro, descobri o erro da minha mãe!

Gina e Harry arregalaram os olhos.

– E qual foi esse erro? – perguntou Gina, ansiosa.

– Ela esqueceu de levar em conta o judaísmo e o cristianismo.

– Como assim?

– Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho de organizar as fontes da pesquisa da minha mãe. Quando li o que vocês fizeram, percebi como ela chegou ao feitiço e à poção que utilizou para atravessar o véu. Não estava conseguindo ver erros, a não ser o fato de que tenho a impressão que a escrofulária de Mimbulus Mimbletonia utilizada talvez estivesse vencida.

– Mimbulus Mimbletonia não seria problema para nós. É só pedir ao Neville.

– Pois é, mas eu não tinha certeza de que era só esse o problema. Tinha a impressão de que havia alguma coisa errada que eu não sabia o que era. Agora entendi.

– E o que é? O que tem a ver com judaísmo?

– As fontes usadas por ela são mais antigas que o véu e referem-se a outras entradas no mundo dos mortos feitas por pessoas de povos muito antigos. Aquele véu é um portal relativamente recente, que surgiu aqui na Grã-Bretanha há mil e poucos anos. Para atravessá-lo e voltar minha mãe buscou em fontes mitológicas antigas, elementos das mitogias nórdica, céltica, grega, egípcia e mesopotâmica, pois todas essas tiveram influência na formação de nosso povo. Porém, não sei por que minha mãe deixou de lado as mitologias judaica e cristã, que na época do surgimento do véu também tinham importância por aqui. Se o véu foi influenciado por elas, a passagem por ele também o será.

– Certo – disse Harry sem muita convicção.

– Legal, vejo vocês mais tarde, vou pesquisar sobre isso – Luna disse e foi embora apressada.

– O que você acha? – Harry perguntou a Gina.

– Não sei. Acho meio assustador pensar o quanto não sabemos nada sobre esse negócio. Prefiro não pensar muito nisso por enquanto. Não deixa de ter lógica o raciocínio de Luna, no entanto.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi ao Cabeça de Javali com Remo, conversar com Aberforth.

– Olá, Aberforth, você conhece Harry Potter, não? – Remo os apresentou.

– Claro, quem não conhece?

– Bem, mas eu não tinha sido apresentado ao senhor. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

– Não sei se digo o mesmo. Se o Remo resolveu apresentá-lo a mim, é sinal de encrenca.

Harry ficou meio espantado com a reação de Aberforth, mas apreciou a franqueza.

– Não precisa temer, senhor. A encrenca é só eu que vou ter de enfrentar. Mas talvez o senhor pudesse me ajudar a entender certas coisas.

– Como eu vou te ajudar se não entendo nada?

– Não precisa ser modesto. É que li num livro que o senhor ajudou o seu irmão a destruir Grindelwald. Talvez pudesse me contar o que fez.

– Não fiz nada.

– Então talvez saiba o que seu irmão fez. Por favor, é importante.

– Bem, o meu irmão o prendeu, só isso. Depois quando ele estava em Azkaban foi morto.

– Foi só isso o que seu irmão fez? Prendeu-o? É que no livro que li dizia que Grindelwald tinha uma Horcrux – Harry baixou a voz.

– E o que é isso?

– O senhor não sabe? No livro dizia que estava encapsulada numa esfera de chumbo.

– Ah! Aquela bola de chumbo? Parecia um peso para pergaminhos. Não sei o que era aquilo não. Albus parecia realmente muito interessado naquele negócio, queria destrui-la, mas não com qualquer feitiço. Acabamos indo até o Departamento de Mistérios e ele jogou o negócio atrás de um véu que tinha numa sala com jeito de arena.

– E essa destruição da esfera foi antes dele prender Grindelwald?

– Foi sim. Agora que menciona, lembro que ele me pediu para ir com ele, pois tinha medo de alguém tentar impedi-lo. Depois de jogar a esfera atrás do véu e ela desaparecer, Albus disse que finalmente poderia ir atrás de Grindelwald, porque estariam em igualdade de condições. Lembro-me bem, porque nunca entendi o que ele queria dizer. Se bem, que meu irmão muitas vezes dizia umas coisas misteriosas, cujo significado só ele conhecia.

– Há mais alguma coisa que se lembre desse episódio?

–Já faz tanto tempo... Não, acho que não lembro mais nada. Por que está tão interessado no que o meu irmão fez?

– O seu irmão foi o maior bruxo que conheci e nunca deixo de aprender com ele. Obrigado pelas informações – Harry desistiu de fazer mais perguntas e disse para Remo que podiam voltar para a escola. Afinal, já tinha obtido uma informação preciosa, tinha confirmado que mandar uma Horcrux para o outro lado do véu a destruiria.

Remo, que tinha visto a conversa de Harry com Aberforth, não disse uma palavra durante o caminho de volta. Parecia bastante absorto. Quando chegavam perto da escola, Harry perguntou:

– Aluado, você continua andando com os lobisomens?

– Sim.

– Você precisa praticar oclumência para que não saibam de suas reais intenções, não é mesmo?

– Na verdade, não, Harry. Os lobisomens que conheço foram contaminados em criança e não chegaram a ter educação mágica. Não há nenhum que saiba legilimência entre eles. Só Greyback sabia um pouco, mas ele foi preso naquele dia que tentou entrar em Hogwarts.

– Então, quando ele ainda estava solto, você tinha que praticar oclumência?

– Você está querendo saber o que exatamente? Se eu sei oclumência?

– É. O Snape não me ensinou direito, você sabe. Tenho minhas dúvidas se não ficava me provocando de propósito, para que as aulas não dessem certo.

– Bom, as reais intenções de Snape são um mistério, não? Mas posso tentar te ensinar o que eu sei, claro. Embora o Snape fosse melhor oclumente que eu. Mas Dumbledore não lhe ensinou o ano passado?

– Não. Voldemort parou um tempo de penetrar em minha mente. Ele próprio passou a praticar oclumência para que eu não tivesse acesso à mente dele. Mas se ele resolver entrar, eu não poderei resistir. E há muitas coisas que eu sei e ele não pode nem desconfiar que eu e mais algumas pessoas sabemos, ou nos eliminaria de imediato.

– Então como ficamos, aulas de oclumência aos sábados após o almoço? Assim faço uma pausa na correção. A mudança de atividade um pouquinho será uma boa coisa.

– Ótimo. Obrigado.

Uma semana mais tarde, Harry esperava Gina, que vinha da última aula, quando viu que Luna a acompanhava, toda satisfeita. Harry deu um selinho em Gina e cumprimentou Luna.

– E aí? Está com um ar de alto astral. Nesses tempos sombrios, o que a torna tão feliz?

– Estou entusiasmada, Harry. Acho que matei a charada!

– O negócio do véu?

– É. Depois de ler muita coisa e pensar bastante no assunto, acho que saquei o que fazer. A coisa principal é que você terá que fazer a travessia do véu na sexta-feira santa e voltar de lá ao amanhecer do domingo de Páscoa.

– Tem certeza?

– Ainda preciso checar umas coisas, sim, mas me parece bastante certo. Também há modificações a fazer na poção. Teremos que acrescentar sangue de cordeiro, mas também preciso estudar mais e fazer uns cálculos de Aritmancia para saber a dose exata, para saber quanto exatamente. Bom, de qualquer forma, tenho até a semana santa para descobrir.

Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago. Se seguisse as instruções de Luna, e não via alternativa, tinha agora um prazo de vida. Até a semana santa precisava encontrar a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, destruí-la e, se possível, também liquidar Nagini e a Horcrux dentro dela. Se não conseguisse até lá, o que fazer, esperar mais um ano inteiro? E continuar a ouvir a cada dia sobre novas pessoas mortas, torturadas, destruídas por 365 dias?


	13. O Esconderijo

Disclaimer: Os personagens a seguir são criação e propriedade de J.K.Rowling, a quem agradeço por deixar brincar com eles. 

Queria agradecer também aos meus leitores e me desculpar. Os feriados do mês de abril não foram suficientes para que eu conseguisse escrever mais que dois capítulos em um mês. como não há mais feriados até junho e como terei muito trabalho poresses dias, não creio que vá conseguir fazer mais de um capítulo durante o mês de maio. Embora os próximos capítulos sejam mais fáceis, pois daqui para a frente já nos encaminhamos para o desfecho.  
Espero sinceramente que até o fim de julho tenha conseguido terminar. Não falta tanto.

**O Esconderijo**

O semestre foi passando tranqüilamente. Harry e seus amigos mostraram-se bons instrutores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Remo estava satisfeito com os resultados que apareciam nos trabalhos dos alunos. As aulas de oclumência aos sábados também iam bem e Harry já conseguia manter Remo afastado de sua mente por um bom tempo em suas sessões.  
Um dia, depois da aula, Remo selou magicamente a porta da sala onde estavam e lançou um feitiço para deixar a sala isolada acusticamente e então voltou-se para Harry.

– A Horcrux de Voldemort já foi destruída, então por que continua querendo saber sobre Horcruxes?

– Do que está falando? – perguntou Harry alarmado.

– Reparei naquela sua conversa com Aberforth. Você mencionou uma Horcrux e eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso. Perguntei à Tonks, ela também não sabia o que era.

– Você não pode sair por aí perguntando por isso, Aluado. Voldemort não pode desconfiar que estamos nessa pista.

– Não se preocupe. Saquei que se trata de assunto secretíssimo, pelo seu tom e pelo fato de Aberforth também não saber o que é isso, apesar de aparentemente ter ajudado Albus a lidar com uma. A única pessoa com quem conversei sobre isso foi Tonks e pedi-lhe para ser discreta e não mencionar o assunto. Procurei em várias bibliotecas sobre Magia Negra e sobre a morte de Grindelwald e acabei achando um lugar que dizia o que é uma Horcrux.. Suponho que Voldemort tenha feito uma. Mas achei que tivesse sido aquele medalhão que vocês tanto queriam, pelo tipo de exame que fizeram. Estou certo?

– Está, em parte. O medalhão realmente foi uma Horcrux, que está destruída. Mas não é a única.

– O que? Mas é possível fazer mais de uma? E como você sabe que há mais de uma?

– Foi Dumbledore que descobriu. Eu destruí uma delas, aquele diário que possuiu Gina, quando ela estava no primeiro ano e a fez soltar o basilisco. Suponho que você saiba da história.

– Por alto, sei. Era uma horcrux então?

– Sim, Dumbledore achou que uma simples memória não poderia ter conseguido ir tão longe, mas ficou intrigado com a aparente displiscência com que aquela Horcrux foi tratada. Pesquisou mais e chegou à conclusão de que Voldemort fez seis, de modo a partir a alma em sete pedaços. Ele destruiu uma, que foi a responsável pelo que aconteceu à mão dele. Régulo destruiu outra. Agora restam três.

– Mas estava achando que vocês tinham ido atrás de alguma delas na noite em que Dumbledore morreu.

– Tínhamos, mas era justamente o medalhão. Régulo chegou lá antes e o substituiu por outro medalhão. Dumbledore se enfraqueceu à toa. Foi tudo em vão.

– Você tem alguma pista sobre elas?

– Sim. Dumbledore achava que Nagini, a cobra que atacou o Sr. Weasley, seria uma.

– Um ser vivo? Mas não seria uma coisa idiota usar um ser vivo, que pode fugir, morrer?

– Tenho a impressão que mesmo Nagini morrendo a Hocrux sobrevive dentro de seu corpo. Afinal o anel, que foi onde estava a Horcrux destruída por Dumbledore, o diário e o medalhão continuaram existindo, mesmo com as Horcruxes deles destruídas. Suponho que se possa fazer o contrário também, destruir em parte o receptáculo sem destruir a Horcrux. E Voldemort domina inteiramente aquela cobra. Creio que ele procurou se garantir de formas diferentes com cada uma das Horcruxes. Pela maneira como maneira como eu vi a cobra atacando o Sr. Weasley, como se fosse eu mesmo que o estivesse fazendo, acho que Dumbledore devia estar certo nesse ponto.

– E as outras?

– Há uma que achamos que deve ser uma taça que foi de Helga Hufflepuff e não sabemos onde está. Pensamos que talvez estivesse na casa que foi de uma parente de Zacharias Smith, de quem a taça foi roubada. Hermione esteve lá, mas não achou nada. Deve voltar a procurar nas férias de Natal. Agora que você sabe, talvez pudesse acompanhá-la. É que o Zacharias não vai muito com a cara dos Weasley nem com a minha. Sempre tivemos uma relação meio tumultuada.

– E a última?

– Lembra aquele dia em que sumi e depois não podia falar o que tinha havido comigo?

– Soube dela?

Harry não conseguiu assentir, então deu de ombros. Remo entendeu.

– Já estamos adiantados nas nossas pesquisa, já sabemos como destruí-las. Agora é só achar a taça. Você não precisa se envolver. Não queremos chamar a atenção de Voldemort. Estamos fingindo que continuamos apenas estudando por aqui. Aliás, não temos feito nada de diferente disso mesmo. Estamos meio sem saber onde procurar a taça.

– Se souber de algo suspeito, o aviso.

Ao saírem da sala, Vitor Krum viu Harry e o chamou.

– Ei, falei com a diretora da gente aproveitar o belo dia para jogar um pouco de quadribol. Ela autorizou. Os alunos precisam mesmo um pouco de ar puro e como os comensais não vão ter tempo de descobrir que estamos na quadra, não deve haver perigo de ataque.

– Ótimo. Estou mesmo com vontade de jogar. Vamos chamar o pessoal. Harry e Krum saíram chamando todas as pessoas que conheciam que gostavam de jogar e logo estavam todos se revezando na quadra, jogando variações de quadribol, com times maiores e regras que permitiam que o jogo acabasse mesmo que o pomo não fosse agarrado, para dar tempo de todos jogarem um pouco.

Remo ficou olhando o jogo sentado ao lado de Hermione.

– Naquele dia em que fui com Harry falar com Aberforth, ouvi demais e acabei deduzindo o que era de fato aquele medalhão que a Tonks conseguiu – disse ele. – Perguntei hoje ao Harry por que o assunto ainda o interessava, já que o medalhão estava desativado e ele me explicou.

– Ah! Certo. Mas ele não poderia contar tudo.

– Não, claro. Mesmo assim, juntando as informação que sei sobre ele e o que vocês disseram sobre a noite em que ele sumiu, deu para fazer algumas conjecturas. Lembrei-me até de uma carta que ele me mandou no início do verão em que mencionava um objeto estranho em seu cérebro que poderia ter penetrado pela cicatriz quando houve a explosão de sua casa.

– É melhor conversarmos em outro lugar. – Os dois levantaram e voltaram à sala onde Harry tinha treinado oclumência e Hermione contou a Remo sobre a Horcrux dentro da cabeça de Harry e a dificuldade que estavam encontrando em descobrir como destruí-la.

– Eu tinha esperança de achar algum outro jeito de destruí-la sem afetar Harry antes de acharmos a taça, mas agora as coisas mudaram de figura.

– Como assim?

– Harry descobriu que a mãe da Luna Lovegood foi inominável e estudou aquele véu onde Sirius desapareceu.

– Sim, lembro de Lily ter mencionado que Leslie Lovegood estava com umas pesquisas malucas que incluíam a idéia de ir do outro lado do véu.

– Exato. Luna contou que a mãe dela foi e chegou a conseguir atravessar de volta para o mundo dos vivos, mas não por muito tempo. Ela morreu pouco depois de voltar de trás do véu.  
– Mas isso é uma idéia muito doida.

– Pois é, mas como todas as outras possibilidades que pensamos mostraram-se inviáveis, Harry decidiu que vai assim mesmo. A Luna tentou trabalhar em cima das anotações da mãe e descobriu alguns erros que tinham sido cometidos. Segundo ela, Harry teria que atravessar na sexta-feira santa e voltar na Páscoa.

– E Harry vai fazer essa loucura? Não podemos permitir.

– Pois é, ele está meio tonto. Se não acharmos a taça até lá, seria tolo ele atravessar. Vai que nunca achamos a taça. O sacrifício dele teria sido em vão. Por outro lado, se ele não for na próxima semana santa, só poderia tentar de novo um ano depois. E a cada ano acontecem tantas desgraças! Voldemort está atacando com muita força. A morte de Dumbledore certamente deixou-o bem mais audacioso.

Remo ficou alarmado com a idéia deles e desconfiou que Harry talvez, no fundo, quisesse mesmo visitar o mundo dos mortos, em algum delírio. Hermione dissuadiu-o.

– Não, Remo. Tenho certeza de que Harry não quer morrer. Ele e Gina têm sido felizes juntos, muito felizes, apesar da tristeza das circunstâncias. Nunca vi o Harry assim antes. Ele parece agarrar cada momento de felicidade e tirar toda a alegria possível dele.

Pouco depois dessa conversa, Harry, Gina e Rony saíam da quadra, animados, comentando as dicas que Vitor lhes tinha dado sobre como voar com mais eficiência e segurança, de modo a poder arriscar manobras mais audaciosas.

– Pô, que pena que não teremos quadribol este ano. Com o que aprendemos hoje, estaríamos muito melhores – comentou Rony.

– O problema é que os nossos adversários também tiveram as mesmas dicas, né? Sério, Rony, às vezes não entendo o que a Hermione vê em você – disse Gina.

– Sim, ele também deu dicas para os adversários, mas no nosso caso, ele caprichou mais na explicação.

– Estou ouvindo bem? Ou será que estou tendo uma alucinação? Você está elogiando o Prof. Krum? – perguntou Hermione, que ouvira essa parte da conversa.

– Ouviu perfeitamente, Hermione – respondeu Harry. – Nada como quadribol para Rony parar de implicar com o Vitor, isto é, com o Prof. Krum. Agora ele voltou a ligar o botão "viva Krum" que existiu antes dele saber que você iria com Krum ao baile de inverno.

E depois desse dia, Rony tornou-se um exemplar aluno de Transfiguração, absolutamente encantado com o professor. E até as férias as coisas foram transcorrendo com uma certa normalidade. As notícias do mundo lá fora eram terríveis. Muitos bruxos que tinham estado dispostos a resistir valentemente contra Voldemort, a lutar até a própria morte, tinham medo agora. Resistir para que, se não se vislumbrava uma chance de Voldemort perder a guerra? O desânimo era muito grande, inclusive entre os membros da Ordem.

Todos os dias Harry lia as notícias, ou melhor, pedia a Gina ou Hermione que as lessem para ele. E a cada vez, reforçava-se sua convicção que não tinha outra saída, a não ser a de tentar destruir a Horcrux dentro de sua testa o mais cedo possível, quer dizer na próxima semana santa.

Estava apavorado com a idéia, mas não via saída. E o pior era que não conseguia pensar que lugar poderia estar funcionando como esconderijo da taça de Hufflepuff.

Tratava então de tentar aproveitar o melhor possível a sua vida, concentrando-se em curtir os momentos com Gina e com os amigos, tentando ter alegria no tempo que lhe restava e se preparando para um futuro embate com Voldemort, pois ainda tinha esperança que as sugestões de Luna dessem certo.

O ano foi se aproximando de seu fim, os dias cada vez mais gelados e nenhuma novidade. Harry e seus amigos quebravam a cabeça tentando pensar que tipo de lugar poderia ser significativo para Voldemort. Chegaram a cogitar até de ir procurar em Azkaban, onde Grindelwald tinha morrido. Afinal as circunstâncias de sua morte não estavam esclarecidas e o fato dele ter usado uma Horcrux podia sugerir que Voldemort tivesse tido contato com o grande bruxo maligno.

Mas irem a Azkaban certamente chamaria a atenção e tentaram pensar com Remo como fazer isso. Afinal decidiram que Tonks, como auror que era, poderia mais facilmente arranjar um pretexto para ir até lá pesquisar, mas ela só poderia fazer isso depois de terminada uma tarefa para o ministério em que estava empenhada e isso não seria antes de janeiro.

A aproximação das férias de Natal fazia Harry temer o reencontro com Voldemort. Ele conversou bastante com Rony, Hermione, Gina e Remo, tentando estabelecer uma estratégia para ganhar tempo e para ser capaz de manter a necessária oclumência com Voldemort. Tentaria pensar em Gina, isso era o único pensamento que seria forte o suficiente para manter as Horcruxes fora de sua cabeça. Ou pelo menos essa era a esperança. Embora a cada dia que passava, aumentasse a sua ansiedade em relação ao fato de não estarem conseguindo avançar de fato em nada.

Finalmente chegou o fim do semestre. Luna e Neville foram embora mais cedo, com a promessa do rapaz de trazer uma muda de Mimbulus Mimbletonia para Harry. Na última noite de Harry em Hogwarts seria a festinha de Natal de Slughorn, como era de se esperar. Os amigos tinham a esperança, um tanto tênue é verdade, de que essa fosse uma oportunidade de conhecer alguém com informações interessantes.

Na hora de irem para a festa, Gina, que estava deslumbrante, passou disfarçadamente a Harry o vidrinho da Felix Felicis.

– Mas, o que é isso?

– Psshh. Não quero que a Hermione saiba ou ela vai ficar chateada de ser deixada de fora. – E Gina o puxou para um canto e começou a beijá-lo para disfarçar.

– Por que você quer que eu beba a poção? E quanto?

– O suficiente para umas três horas. Para a gente procurar as pessoas certas e para termos as informações que pudermos. Eu também vou beber.

– E os outros?

– Os outros, não. Quero guardar a poção para o dia em que você for destruir esse negócio dentro da sua cabeça. E Hermione e meu irmão não estão suficientemente ligados no estudo de Luna sobre como atravessar o véu e poderão deixar passar alguma informação sobre o assunto, se houver. Por outro lado, acho que se nos separarmos durante a festa, poderemos ter mais chances.

– Certo, então bebamos.

Em seguida os dois se juntaram a Rony e Hermione e foram para os aposentos de Slughorn. Harry foi apresentado a um monte de gente, mas a poção o aconselhou a conversar com um tal de Tony Lockwood. Depois de um tempinho, Harry descobriu que ele havia trabalhado na administração de Azkaban na década de 40 e agora estava aposentado, mas com muitas ligações no ministério. Harry perguntou sobre Grindelwald e soube que o terrível bruxo morreu pouco depois de chegar à prisão atacado por uma cobra. Não chegou sequer a ser julgado.

– Foi algo realmente estranho, pois Azkaban fica em uma ilha formada por uma rocha lisa. Não há plantas nem animais por lá. Ao menos não visíveis. Às vezes alguma ave pousa por lá por um breve momento, mas nunca mais soubemos de cobras por lá – disse Lockwood.

– Será que alguém a levou?

– Talvez, mas verificamos os registros. Grindelwald não recebeu visitantes durante o tempo em que esteve lá. Ninguém queria ter seu nome associado ao dele. E naquela semana não houve visita para ninguém. Só o pessoal da administração e da limpeza, além dos prisioneiros estiveram na ilha,.

Harry achou aquilo intrigante.

– A cobra não poderia ter ido dentro de alguma sacola de alguém?

– E depois desaparecido sem deixar pistas? Não sei. Todos os funcionários foram interrogados com Veritaserum. Mas logo as investigações foram deixadas de lado. Afinal, não se pode dizer que ninguém tenha ligado muito para o fato de Grindelwald morrer. Ele era melhor morto mesmo.

Nesse momento, Gina chegou com um ar meio nauseado.

– Harry, vamos embora? Não me sinto bem.

– Claro. Harry se despediu de Lockwood e perguntou a Gina se ela tinha conseguido algo.

– Nada de interessante. Mas estou sentindo enorme necessidade de sair.

Harry percebeu que ele também sentia que já devia ir. Agradeceu o convite a Slughorn e disse que infelizmente tinha que ir logo, para acompanhar Gina, que não estava bem.

Logo que os dois saíram, Gina passou imediatamente a sentir-se muito melhor.

– Harry, de repente estou ótima e achando que definitivamente temos que aproveitar o fim da noite para ficarmos juntos, já que n'A Toca vai ser difícil ter privacidade.

– Sinto a mesma coisa. Vamos para a Grifinória.

E os dois foram para a torre de sua antiga casa, que tinha servido a inúmeros encontros ao longo de todo o semestre.

– _Sangue de Dragão!_

– Ih, garoto, achou que eu não mudaria a senha para o Natal. Trate de dizer a nova – disse a mulher gorda, bocejando.

Harry levantou as sombrancelhas para Gina, que comentou:

– Parece que temos que procurar outro lugar.

– A Sala Precisa!

– Isso, vamos lá!

Os dois foram e pediram um lugar onde pudessem ter uma noite memorável.

A sala transformou-se numa suíte super romântica, com uma cama ampla e confortável, espelhos por toda a parte e uma mesinha com frutas e champanhe no gelo. No banheiro, havia uma maravilhosa banheira de hidromassagem.

Os dois não perderam tempo e imediatamente começaram a se beijar e se tocar.

– É, parece que não havia nada que pudéssemos conseguir naquela festa, então nossa sorte foi vir logo para cá, para aproveitarmos bem o nosso tempo – comentou Harry. – Isso não deixa de ser desanimador.

A paixão entre eles logo se acendeu, como vinha acontecendo sempre ultimamente. Parecia que o fato de Harry estar sob ameaça deixava-os mais ligados um ao outro e não precisava muito para logo os dois serem tomados pelo desejo. Já estavam apenas com suas roupas íntimas, em posição mais do que comprometedora, quando a porta se abriu e ouviram a voz de Rony.

– Venha meu amor, vamos aproveitar nossa última ... Ei, Harry, o que está fazendo com a minha irmã, quase pelado aí?

– O mesmo que você pretendia fazer com a Hermione, seu hipócrita – Gina respondeu antes que Harry conseguisse levantar a cabeça.

– Nada disso, eu trato a Hermione com muito respeito.

– Ora, deixa de papo. Você sabe muito bem que a Sala Precisa não se abriria para você se não a tivesse pedido pelo mesmo exato motivo que nós – Gina respondeu furiosa, enquanto punha as vestes.

– Sabe, ela tem razão, Rony. Por que você não deixa de bobeira e não admite que já estamos todos bem grandinhos e já vivemos muitas coisas bem terríveis, o suficiente para cuidar de nossas vidas e saber o que é bom para nós?

– Mas eu não precisava ter visto isso.

– Certo, fiquem vocês aí. Vamos embora – de repente Harry sabia que tinham que sair dali.

Hermione, vermelha como um pimentão, disse que Harry e Gina deviam ficar, pois tinham chegado primeiro.

– Não, fiquem vocês. Tenho certeza que saberemos nos virar.

E Harry e Gina saíram.

– E aí, vamos para onde? – Harry perguntou.

– Ué, pensei que você sabia. Tinha tanta certeza de que devíamos deixar a Sala Precisa para aqueles dois.

– Você não sentiu que isso era o certo?

– Senti, mas não sei o que fazer agora.

– Vamos passar no banheiro dos monitores. Acho que podíamos arrumar as vestes um pouco melhor e dar um jeito no cabelo. 'Tamos dando muita bandeira.

Quando Harry abriu a porta do banheiro, desistiu de entrar, pois lá estava a Murta-Que-Geme. Decididamente não queria ter de lidar com ela. Empurrou Gina para indicar-lhe que não deviam entrar.

– Vamos para outro lugar, a Murta está aí.

– Harry, vamos para o banheiro da Murta! Se ela está aqui, não vai estar por lá. E podíamos ir até a Câmara Secreta. Certamente ninguém vai nos incomodar lá.

– Bem, só Voldemort, além de mim, poderia ir até lá. Mas aquele lugar não a deixa nervosa?

– Não, por que deixaria? O único momento em que me lembro de estar lá foi quando acordei e vi você ao meu lado para me salvar.

– Mas Tom não fez coisas terríveis com você?

– Fez, mas quando eu fui para lá estava totalmente em transe, não lembro de nada. Mas talvez você se sinta mal por lá.

Harry deu de ombros.

– Acho que não. Estava tão aflito quando estive na câmara, que nem prestei atenção ao lugar. Bem, se nenhum de nós se incomoda, vamos.

Os dois foram e conjuraram o que precisavam para ter uma boa noitada e se amaram avidamente como se fosse a última vez.

– Depois do amor e de um breve cochilo, Gina cutucou Harry.

– Amor, precisamos ir. Devemos dormir no nosso dormitório ou minhas colegas perceberão que passei a noite fora da minha cama.

– Certo. E aí, até que foi legal ficar aqui, não? Ainda melhor que a torre da Grifinória. Lá eu sempre tinha medo de ser descoberto por um elfo.

– É. Aqui realmente ninguém pode vir atrás de nós. Será que Tom Riddle trazia suas namoradas aqui?

– Argh, Gina! Você começa a falar nele e daqui a pouco vou começar a achar que não vou querer ter um local para amar você que também foi usado por ele. É melhor pensarmos que ele nunca teve namorada, por não dar bola para o amor e que nunca usou esta câmara para isso.

– É, tem razão. E além do mais, naquela época, ele não seria o único por aqui. Havia também o basilisco, que espantaria qualquer uma, por mais apaixonada que estivesse.

De repente ambos se olharam nos olhos como quem compartilha um segredo.

– Você está pensando o que estou pensando? – perguntou Gina.

– Que não pode haver lugar mais adequado para uma Horcrux?

– Exato. Um lugar a que só Voldemort tinha acesso, guardado pelo seu basilisco. Quem mais viria aqui?

– Vai ver que é por isso que ele queria tanto voltar a Hogwarts. Para deixar aqui uma Horcrux.

– Mas será que depois que ele soube da morte do basilisco, ele não teria tirado a Horcrux daqui?

– Como? Ele não poderia mandar um de seus capangas fazer isso. Teria que vir pessoalmente. E a única outra pessoa que havia o risco de vir até aqui seria eu, que não tenho razão para isso. Ainda mais depois que ele tentou assegurar que eu me passe para o lado dele. Vai ver até que, quando ele tentou me convencer, tinha em mente diminuir ainda mais a possibilidade de eu por acaso descobrir e destruir a Horcrux dele.

– Será que a conseguiremos achar? Tenho a impressão de que o efeito da minha Felix Felicis já acabou.

– A gente tenta um pouco e se não conseguir, volta assim que der, depois de ter tomado mais um pouco de poção. Acho que o melhor lugar é ali, de onde o basilisco saiu. – Os dois foram correndo até a boca da enorme estátua de Slytherin, que estava fechada. Depois de tentarem alguns feitiços para abri-la, Harry exclamou em língua de cobra:

– _Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts_ – Nenhum basilisco saiu, mas a boca se abriu. Harry não sabia quanto tempo teria para procurar. Subiu lá correndo e felizmente viu que a taça de Hufflepuff estava ao alcance de quem se apoiasse no queixo da estátua. Pelo visto, Voldemort também não se aventurara a entrar por lá. Harry pegou a taça e desceu correndo.

Sentia-se extremamente aliviado.

– Encontramos a Horcrux que faltava, Gina.

Ela, porém estava com um ar triste.

– O que foi, meu amor? – Harry a abraçou.

– Tenho medo, Harry. Isso torna tudo tão real. Agora só resta a cobra, que está com ele, e esse negócio na sua testa. Quer dizer, você vai mesmo tentar na semana santa.

– Mas vai dar tudo certo, ou a Felix Felicis não nos teria trazido até aqui.

Ela nos ajudou a encontrar o que queríamos, não necessariamente o que é o melhor para nós no longo prazo.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu tomo um pouco da Felix antes de ir para trás do véu. A poção não me deixará atravessar se não for a melhor coisa a fazer.

Gina concordou e ambos foram embora para o porão, onde deveriam dormir. Harry sentiu-se um pouco culpado de mentir a Gina. Não dissera à namorada que atravessaria o véu de qualquer modo, com ou sem permissão dela, da Felix Felicis ou de quem que fosse.


	14. Feliz Ano Novo

Disclaimer: Estes personagens, este universo e ambientação pertencem à incomparável J.K.Rowling 

Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas realmente estive muito assoberbada de trabalho e problemas na minha vida pessoal. E confesso que nos ultimos dias não consegui tirar os olhos da mais nova grande fofoca do fandom. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Fiquei fora tanto tempo que nem lembro se respondi a todos os que deixaram reviews. Perdoem-me e obrigada pela força que me têm dado.

Agradeço a Lua pela betagem.

**Feliz Ano Novo**

Finalmente os estudantes iam para casa passar as férias de Natal. Hogwarts ficaria fechada na ocasião, pois poucos adultos poderiam permanecer na escola para garantir a segurança. Mais uma vez os professores julgaram que era melhor Harry e seus amigos não viajarem no Expresso de Hogwarts, por questões de segurança. Deveriam usar pó de flu para ir para a casa do Largo Grimmauld, onde os pais de Hermione a pegariam. Eles a esperariam em frente ao número 13, já que não podiam ver o número 12.

Antes de se dirigirem ao gabinete da Professora Sprout, cuja lareira usariam, Harry chamou Rony e Hermione para contar-lhes sua descoberta.

– Quer dizer que não vou nem poder brigar com você por arrastar minha irmã para um lugar horroroso, para transar com ela sem que ninguém ameace chegar para atrapalhar, porque você vem com a desculpa que foi isso que o levou à Horcrux? – Rony disse bem-humorado.

– Acho que a questão da minha vida privada com a sua irmã já foi devidamente tratada, ou você prefere que eu a chame para resolver o assunto?

Os dois riram. Depois da noite com Hermione e da notícia de Harry, Rony realmente deixou de lado a pose de irmão protetor. Hermione ignorou os comentários dos dois e exclamou entusiasmada:

– Harry, mas isso é muito bom! Não há mais Horcruxes a descobrir, agora.

– É. Pelo menos aliviou a minha ansiedade quanto à questão de ir atrás do véu na semana santa. Estava realmente apreensivo com isso.

– Mas o que eu faço com o Smith?

– Você é quem sabe. Se não quiser ir mais lá, não vá.

– Nah! Acho que vou sim. Que desculpa eu daria para ele? Depois sempre pode ter alguma coisa interessante por lá. Algo que nos dê mais alguma informação.

– Faz o que quiser, mas vocês têm alguma sugestão sobre o que devo fazer com esse negócio agora? Devolvo para o lugar em que estava até a gente preparar a poção _Anima Mortis_?

– Não. Dá aqui – Rony respondeu. – Eu e a Hermione arranjaremos um esconderijo.

– Por que vocês?

– Fala a verdade, cara. Você confia na sua oclumência? Você vai encontrar com o Voldemort em três dias. Se ele desconfiar de alguma coisa, pelo menos não conseguirá saber onde está a taça.

– Tem razão. Acho que minha oclumência não está tão boa, se ele quiser de fato entrar em minha mente, embora dê para enfrentá-lo numa situação em que ele não está especialmente preocupado penetrá-la.

– Harry, por que você não tira os seus pensamentos sobre Horcruxes antes de encontrar com ele? Como se fosse colocar numa Penseira, mas não coloca, para não correr risco de ninguém vê-los. Você pode guardá-los em frascos como fez o Dumbledore.

– Será que funciona? O Slughorn deu aquela lembrança falsificada para o Dumbledore, mas ainda pode retirar a verdadeira de novo.

– Acho que dá para tirar de uma forma mais completa sim. De qualquer maneira, você não precisa mesmo saber onde estará a Horcrux. Você confia em nós, não é?

– Certo – e Harry deu a taça para Rony.

– Antes de irmos embora, seria bom falar com o Slughorn. Precisaremos sangue de dragão e veneno de acromântula, ingredientes que chamam a atenção se formos comprá-los no Beco Diagonal. Ele deve ter – Hermione disse com um jeito pragmático.

– Você fala com ele? Acho que chamaria menos a atenção do que eu – pediu Harry.

– Certo, vou já fazer isso. Temos que sair em meia hora.

Gina, que ainda estava acabando de arrumar suas coisas, chegou logo em seguida.

– Bom dia. Cadê a Hermione?

– Foi tentar arranjar uns ingredientes da _Anima Mortis_ com o Slughorn.

– Nossa, é mesmo! Seria bom se ao recomeçarmos as aulas essa Horcrux já estiver destruída. Vou colocar o livro anotado pelo Príncipe na bagagem.

Uma hora mais tarde, os quatro estavam no Largo Grimmauld. Harry ia ficar por lá pelo menos até o seu encontro com Voldemort.

Remo os estavam esperando. Gina e Rony deveriam ir em seguida para A Toca, depois de se despedirem de Hermione, mas os adolescentes aproveitaram para conversar sobre suas novas descobertas e planejar os próximos passos.

– Aluado, temos boas notícias. Encontramos a Horcrux que faltava. Tonks não precisará procurá-la em Azkaban.

– Ótimo! Sabe que eu ainda nem tinha falado com ela? Não queria comentar sobre esse negócio enquanto não fosse necessário. Como talvez Hermione encontrasse alguma coisa com o Smith, preferi esperar. E onde ela estava?

– Na Câmara Secreta., um lugar só acessível a ofidioglotas e guardado por um basilisco até cinco anos atrás.

– Claro, como não pensamos nisso antes? E cadê ela?

– Está em lugar secreto que só eu e Hermione sabemos – Rony respondeu de pronto. – Achamos melhor que Harry não saiba dela, para não arriscar que Voldemort consiga descobrir algo.

– Falando nisso, Harry, andei pensando. Como você pretende registrar seu encontro com Voldemort? – perguntou Remo. – Porque ele provavelmente tomará as mesmas providências da outra vez para você não poder contar nada para ninguém.

– Não posso usar o espelho de novo?

– Da outra vez você não foi revistado porque tinha sido raptado, não estava prevenido. Dessa vez, como sabe do encontro, ele vai imaginar que você vai tentar algo e provavelmente vai lhe aplicar um sensor de segredos.

– É, não tinha pensado nisso. Você sugere alguma coisa? Talvez um truque trouxa. Um sensor de segredos não o detectaria.

– É, Harry – Hermione meteu a colher. – Há gravadores realmente pequenos que você pode prender em seu corpo. E poderíamos tentar ver se dá para acoplar nele um desses negócios de localizar carros por satélites. Assim talvez pudéssemos até descobrir mais sobre a localização de Voldemort.

– E como vamos fazer isso em tão pouco tempo?

– Meu tio trabalha numa seguradora que coloca esses localizadores em cargas para que não sejam roubadas. Vou ver se consigo um com ele. Se conseguir, trago para você.

– 'Tá, você vê esse tal de localizador. O gravador deixa comigo. Queria mesmo ir na parte trouxa de Londres. Pretendo mandar um cartão de Natal para tia Petúnia, pelo correio, é claro.

Duas horas antes de Harry se dirigir ao cemitério de Godric's Hollow, Hermione apareceu na sede da Ordem.

– Consegui, Harry. Acople esse negocinho no seu gravador e conseguiremos saber onde você está.

– Demais. E o Smith? Foi lá na casa da tia dele?

– Fui. E sabe que tinha toda uma proteção com Magia Negra. Parece que ele tinha preparado o lugar para receber uma horcrux.

– A que está na minha cabeça ou talvez a que ele pretendia fazer com a minha morte.

Remo, que estava com eles, interrompeu: – Provavelmente. Mas isso é muito bom, Hermione. Sabe, Harry, eu estava preocupado com uma coisa. É provável que Voldemort queira uma prova de que você vai mesmo se passar para o lado dele. E ele vai tentar penetrar em sua mente. Provavelmente, ele sabe que você e Dumbledore foram em algum lugar secreto na noite da morte dele e certamente Voldemort vai querer saber aonde foram. Poderíamos forjar sua ida a este lugar que a Hermione foi. Assim você teria uma resposta a dar para ele.

– E como faríamos isso?

– A Penseira de Dumbledore foi trazida para cá, porque a Ordem achou que estaria mais segura aqui do que em Hogwarts. Podemos colocar a lembrança de Hermione na Penseira e você penetra nela, mas tentando não ver nem ela nem Zacarias. Assim você vai ter uma lembrança do local.

Os três rapidamente fizeram como Lupin tinha sugerido e depois prepararam o gravador com o localizador e o prenderam na parte de baixo do braço de Harry. Mas bruxos não usam esparadrapo e, como não podiam usar feitiçaria, acabaram usando uma fita durex que Hermione por acaso tinha na bolsa. E Harry, tentando controlar sua ansiedade, rumou para o encontro com Voldemort.

Chegando ao cemitério, junto ao túmulo de seu pai, havia uma cobra de pedra, com um bilhete, no qual estava escrito: – Diga-me que deseja me ver e o trarei até mim. Harry disse e nada aconteceu. Aí ele se deu conta que Voldemort devia ter preparado um portal que só ele pudesse usar e só uma vez, para que sua viagem não fosse detectável. Falou em língua de cobra e a boca da serpente se abriu e ela lançou uma bolinha de gude pela boca. Quando Harry pegou a bolinha, foi levado a uma clareira em um bosque.

Lá, Voldemort o esperava e lançou-lhe um feitiço, antes de Harry perceber que tinha chegado. Não conseguia se mexer, mas conseguia falar. Havia um Comensal por lá, devidamente mascarado, que o examinou com um sensor de segredos e , nada encontrando, o apalpou, pegou sua varinha fez com que bebesse a poção para não poder comentar o assunto depois e se retirou.

– E então, Potter, pensou em minha proposta?

– Pensei. E a resposta ainda não está muito clara para mim. Não poderia ajudá-lo a matar ou torturar as pessoas que me são caras – Harry tinha decidido fingir que aceitava a proposta de Voldemort, para ganhar tempo. Mas se ele aceitasse sem resistência, despertaria desconfiança.

– Podemos negociar isso. Quem você quer preservar?

– Gina, Rony e Hermione (não adiantava negar esses, todos sabiam que eram as pessoas mais queridas de Harry), a família Weasley e Remo Lupin.

– Não sei se vai ser possível. Se eles se submeterem e não me perseguirem, não permitirei que sejam torturados ou mortos. Mas se eles atacarem, levarão o troco.

Harry tinha certeza de que Voldemort mentia, mas achou que pelo menos ganharia um tempo para essas pessoas.

– Então topo. O que devo fazer? A Ordem só admite que eu me torne um membro pleno depois dos meus N.I.E.M.s. Fui a uma reunião, mas só quiseram tratar da minha segurança.  
Quem estava na reunião?

Harry e Remo já tinham repassado a resposta a essa pergunta, que sabiam que viria. Era evidente que Snape, mesmo que não estivesse inteiramente do lado de Voldemort tinha lhe dado alguma informação e alguns membros eram óbvios.

– Remo, a Prof. McGonagall, o Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Rony e Hermione, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Não foi uma reunião completa. Só das pessoas mais envolvidas na minha segurança.

– Não pense que acredito em você, se não me der nenhuma informação que preste. Diga-me então, o que Dumbledore e você aprontaram juntos o ano passado?

– Ele me deu algumas informações sobre você. Mostrou-me em uma Penseira uma história sobre a sua mãe ter vendido para o Sr. Burke, quando estava grávida, um medalhão precioso por uma ninharia. Ele explicou que ela estava deprimida após ter sido abandonada por seu pai. Depois me mostrou o orfanato em que você foi criado e o momento em que ele foi falar a você sobre Hogwarts. Depois ele disse que o tal medalhão tinha ido parar com uma tal de Hepzibá Smith. Também me mostrou que você quis o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts e que se sentia muito ligado à escola.

– E para que tudo isso?

– Para eu conhecê-lo melhor. Ele disse que tinha um palpite de por que você não tinha morrido quando tentou me matar e o feitiço ricocheteou, mas que ainda precisava averiguar mais.

– E na noite em que ele morreu, o que tinham ido fazer?

– Fomos à casa de Hepzibá Smith. Ele encontrou na despensa um local protegido por Magia Negra. Tentou ver o que havia por lá, mas aparentemente não havia nada. Ele ia me explicar o que aquilo significava quando voltássemos a Hogwarts, mas não deu tempo. Depois, quando soube, pelo Zacarias Smith que ele era descendente de Helga Hufflepuff, assim como sua tia-bisavó Hepzibá, achei que você não tinha me contado a história toda. Teria uma Horcrux feita com um objeto de Ravenclaw, obtida com a morte de um possível um descendente de Gryffindor e a esconderia na casa de uma descendente de Hufflepuff. Você se liga mesmo nos fundadores de Hogwarts. – Harry, que nas aulas com Lupin tinha aprendido a fazer uma oclumência disfarçada, permitiu que Voldemort visse imagens da casa de Hepzibá.

– OK, parece que você está falando a verdade. Quer dizer que de alguma forma Dumbledore imaginou que eu tinha feito uma Horcrux, mas deve ter achado que usei o tal medalhão. Mas eu não tinha o medalhão. Essa tal de Hepzibá o comprou. Por isso quis colocar a Horcrux lá, realmente você acertou. Não é tão bobo quanto Severo afirma.

– Harry teve a impressão que Voldemort disse isso só para seduzi-lo melhor. Era óbvio que o achava tolo.

– Quando voltará a encontrar a Ordem? Não aceito que só o faça depois dos N.I.E.M.s. Preciso mais informações logo.

– Não creio que consiga convencer ninguém a me deixar participar enquanto estiver em Hogwarts, mas posso tentar convencê-los a me deixar participar durante as férias da Páscoa.

– Certo, combinado. No domingo de Páscoa à tarde eu entro em contato com você, através da cicatriz. Se até lá não tiver nenhuma informação mais interessante, me livro de você e recupero a minha Horcrux.

Voldemort levitou a varinha de Harry e a bolinha de gude e jogou ambas ao mesmo tempo nas mãos de Harry, que foi levado imediatamente de volta ao cemitério. Em seguida Harry aparatou aliviado de volta ao Largo Grimmauld.

Ao chegar foi pegar o gravador, mas ele tinha se desprendido e caído, sem que Harry percebesse. Ainda bem que Hermione tinha prendido o localizador. Mas não poderiam ir atrás dele de imediato, pois corriam o risco de dar de cara com Voldemort. Assim, Harry não pôde dizer a ninguém o que se passara na conversa com Voldemort, mas pelo seu ar tranqüilo, Remo e Rony, que o estavam esperando, puderam perceber que a entrevista tinha ido de acordo com o planejado.

Algumas horas mais tarde, depois de chamarem Hermione e conseguirem as coordenadas do local onde o gravador se encontrava, os três amigos foram até a floresta e trouxeram de volta o gravador.

Ao ouvirem o encontro, porém, ficaram surpresos de ver que Voldemort tivera outras conversas após estar com Harry.

– Mestre, por que me pediu que voltasse? – perguntou uma voz feminina, que parecia a de Belatriz Lestrange.

– Por dois motivos. Primeiro, porque não sabia se ia precisar me livrar do garoto e você poderia ser de ajuda nisso. Segundo, porque quero conversar com você sem possibilidade de ser ouvido por gente indevida.

– Não entendo o que quer com esse garoto. Por que não o mata de uma vez?

– Porque ele me pode ser muito mais útil vivo. Descobri uma maneira de fazê-lo trabalhar para mim. E hoje ele já me deu informações importantes. Dumbledore estava ciente de segredos meus. Foi bom ter morrido quando morreu. Mais um pouco e poderia ter causado estragos importantes.

– E Severo não o alertou?

– Acho que esse assunto Dumbledore só tratava com Potter, mesmo assim, pelo que pude perceber, não informou direito ao garoto.

– Será que Severo não estava de acordo com Dumbledore nisso?

– Bela, Severo matou Dumbledore. Não, ele não estava do lado de Dumbledore. No entanto, ao meditar sobre certas coisas que aconteceram com Severo, fico um tanto intrigado. Aquela mão murcha do velho nos seus últimos meses de vida, por exemplo, gostaria de saber o que provocou aquilo.

– Severo me disse que tinha sido provocada pela briga que tiveram no Ministério.

– Disse?

– Quer dizer, não disse exatamente, mas deu a entender.

– Não, ele saiu do Ministério tão inteiro quanto eu. Aquilo teve outra razão. Não quero perguntar diretamente, para não causar desconfianças. Tente saber, use a sua irmã, o seu sobrinho, o que for, mas sutilmente, Bela. Não quero que Severo desconfie que o estou investigando. Falando nisso...

– O que?

– Eu confio no Severo, mas já que estamos sozinhos, uma coisa que nunca entendi foi esse negócio do Voto Perpétuo. Por que você acha que Severo fez esse Voto? Arriscando-se desse jeito, colocando sua vida nas mãos de um adolescente. Ele devia saber que eu queria que Draco cumprisse sua tarefa.

– Severo tem sido bom amigo de minha irmã e de Lúcio há bastante tempo. Condoeu-se do desespero dela. Acho que também foi uma forma de mostrar a mim que tinha coragem de enfrentar certas lutas, eu o tinha provocado bastante. Ah! Também lembro dele dizer algo sobre achar que o senhor devia mesmo esperar que ele fizesse isso no fim. E não posso deixar de mencionar que Narcisa o levou a isso. Ela pediu que ele fizesse o voto para proteger Draco e no fim colocou no voto a promessa dele terminar a tarefa de Draco. Quando começamos o Voto não estava claro que ela chegaria a isso. Acho que Severo até hesitou um pouco nessa hora.

– Rabastan era amigo de Severo na escola, não é? O que você sabe sobre ele?

– O povo caçoava dele, porque seu pai era trouxa. Severo dizia que desprezava o pai, que se separou de sua mãe antes dele vir para Hogwarts, morrendo pouco depois. A mãe acabou por casar de novo. Na época, Severo já estava andando conosco e pensávamos em nos juntar aos Comensais. Severo rompeu com ela por não gostar do padrasto, foi o que nos disse.

– Como se chamavam mesmo os pais? Você sabe?

– Não, mas posso procurar saber.

– Certo, bem o que eu gostaria de falar com você é sobre Draco. Tem visto o rapaz?

– Sim, claro. Tenho feito ele treinar as Maldições Imperdoáveis.

– Ótimo, quero que ele esteja no grupo da próxima vez que tivermos uma missão perigosa. Ele precisa ser posto à prova.

– Ele tem se esforçado muito no treinamento. E Severo também tem ajudado a prepará-lo. Parece que Draco acabou por entender que Severo não queria lhe roubar a glória, mas apenas dar-lhe apoio necessário ao cumprimento de sua tarefa.

– Bom, pode ir, então. E trate de fazer Draco entender o que esperamos dele.

Ouviu-se um 'pop' e após isso Voldemort disse, aparentemente comentando para si mesmo: – Por que Severo não falou a verdade sobre a mão de Dumbledore? A aparência dela, parece que Dumbledore sofreu algum tipo de ataque, mas como? Preciso averiguar melhor. Severo disse que não sabe de nada, mas aí tem ...

Nessa hora a fita acabou. Harry, Rony, Remo e Hermione ficaram se olhando, surpresos.

– Voldemort está desconfiando de Snape? Será que entendi bem? – perguntou Rony.

– É, e pelo visto Snape está mentindo para ele. O que será que pretende? – Harry comentou.

– Não sei, mas se eles brigarem entre si, isso nos ajuda. Agora, o fato de Voldemort querer averiguar o que houve com Dumbledore é perigoso. Se ele for atrás de suas Horcruxes... Precisamos dar um jeito dele não descobrir nada até a Páscoa – ponderou Remo.

– Vamos iniciar já a poção para destruir a Horcrux que está na taça, Harry – Hermione acrescentou agitada.

– Certo, eu não comecei porque estava inseguro de fazê-la aqui. Muita gente circula nesta casa.

– Vamos para a minha casa. Lá, só a minha mãe costuma ir até o meu quarto e podemos convencer as pessoas a não se meterem – sugeriu Rony.

– E ao meu quarto, nem ela vai – acrescentou Gina.

– Lá, pelo menos, temos certeza de que não haverá nenhum traidor. Mesmo assim, acho melhor começarmos depois do Natal. Vai ser difícil controlar a poção durante a festa – Harry contrapôs.

Até o Natal, Harry tentou não pensar nas Horcruxes e aproveitar a presença das pessoas amadas. Assim que a noite se aproximou porém, depois da festa, ele e Hermione iniciaram a preparação da poção Anima Mortis, num canto do quarto de Gina.

Molly nem percebeu, pois ela confiava mais nas meninas para manter o quarto em ordem do que em Harry ou Rony.

O livro de Borage,com as anotações do "Príncipe" deu inúmeras dicas sobre o preparo, que permitiram que a poção ficasse pronta ainda no dia 31 de dezembro. Cerca de oito horas da noite, eles mergulharam a taça de Hufflepuff na poção e depois de meia hora, Harry quis experimentar o encantamento:

– _Finis Horcrux_! – ele disse alto. De dentro da taça saiu uma fumaça, que logo assumiu a aparência de um Voldemort diáfano e diminuto e se esvaneceu no ar. Nossa, eu não sabia que veríamos a Horcrux sumir – comentou Rony. – Foi assim também com o diário?

– Não, quando enfiei aquela presa do basilisco no diário, Tom Riddle estava quase que vivo. Ele estrebuchou e se contorceu e depois desapareceu. Mas não houve nada saindo do diário.

– Bem, agora como pegamos a taça? Não vamos meter a mão nessa poção, vamos? – perguntou Rony.

– Claro que não – disse Hermione, que já havia se preparado com uma luva de couro de dragão. Ela apenas disse – _Accio_! – e pegou a Horcrux.– _Limpar!_ – disse e em seguida fez a poção desaparecer e testou a taça para verificar se tinham realmente conseguido. E sim, a Horcrux estava destruída. Nada mais restava dela na taça.

– Sabe que estou emocionado? Embora já tenha destruído uma Horcrux antes, não sabia do que se tratava. Agora sinto que realmente estou começando a cumprir a tarefa de que fui incumbido.

Gina e Rony comemoravam, mas Hermione parecia incomodada.

– O que houve, amor? – Rony perguntou. – Você não parece muito animada.

– Claro que estou – Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo.

Gina, porém, entendeu o que houve. – Não fique assim, Hermione. Ele vai conseguir destruir a próxima também e voltar inteiro para nós. Tenho certeza.

À noite, todos os Weasleys foram comemorar a passagem do ano no Largo Grimmauld, com Remo e Tonks. Quando o ano virou, depois dos beijos e trocas de felicitações, Harry bateu com a varinha nas taças de champagne e disse:

– Gente, estou feliz de poder dizer para vocês que este ano de 1998 se inicia de modo muito promissor. Há poucas horas nós quatro – e apontou para Hermione, Rony e Gina – conseguimos cumprir efetivamente a primeira etapa da missão que, por assim dizer, Dumbledore me confiou. Tenho muita confiança que até o meio do ano já poderemos nos livrar de Voldemort.

– Mesmo? Quer dizer que podemos já ir comprando as entradas para a próxima Copa de Quadribol? – perguntou Fred.

– Em julho? Claro! – respondeu Rony animado. Vocês não querem me emprestar dinheiro para eu também ir?

– Pensaremos no seu caso. Se você for realmente importante para a derrota de Voldemort, quem sabe – George respondeu animado.

– Peru, aqui vamos nós – Harry disse, e levantou a taça de champagne como se fosse um brinde. Todos aderiram.


	15. O poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece

Anúncio: Os personagens e ambientação desta história são criação e propriedade da inigualável J.K.Rowling.

Agradeço a Lua pela paciência em ouvir e criticar minhas idéias.

**O poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece**

Durante o resto das férias de Natal, Harry esteve tremendamente animado por ter conseguido, pela primeira vez, conscientemente, descobrir e destruir uma Horcrux.

Agora faltava pouco, atacar Nagini no momento seria bobagem, pois ela estava sempre com Voldemort. Se ele percebesse que estavam atrás dela, ficaria alerta e talvez até pudesse fazer outras Horcruxes novas, embora àquela altura a alma dele já devesse estar muito diminuta. Harry e seus amigos precisavem se aproveitar do excesso de confiança do Lord das Trevas, que ainda julgava ter Harry em suas mãos. Portanto, realmente o próximo passo tinha que ser a destruição da Horcrux de Ravenclaw, aquela que jazia dentro do crânio de Harry.

Quando voltaram a Hogwarts, porém, Harry voltou a ficar deprimido e pouco confiante. Pegou as anotações de Luna para estudá-las e se preparar para a sua tarefa com cuidado e, de repente, elas começaram a lhe parecer sem sentido. Gina logo percebeu a mudança no estado de ânimo do namorado.

– O que houve? Não confia mais que vai conseguir? – perguntou ela uma noite, quando terminavam de jantar.

– Ahn? Do que você está falando?

– De que você está muito taciturno e estranho. Então pensei que talvez estivesse sentindo que o seu fim se aproxima. Mas isso NÃO é verdade. Você não vai morrer tão cedo, Harry.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Mesmo que essa idéia de ir atrás do véu desse certo, o que é completamente duvidoso, ainda estamos numa guerra e tenho muitas outras situações perigosíssimas para enfrentar. Fora, que não só eu, mas todas as pessoas que amo estão em grande perigo também, inclusive você.

– Não sei. Sinceramente não sei de onde tiro esta certeza. Algo dentro de mim me diz que vamos sair dessa bem e que teremos a oportunidade de sermos muito felizes juntos – e ela procurou a mão dele e deu-lhe um aperto reassegurador.

– Gina, estamos nos enganando, estamos num processo de negação. Isso não pode dar certo.

– Não tenho nenhuma base para dizer isso, Harry, mas isso tem que dar certo e vai dar – já tinham terminado o jantar e Gina puxou-o na direção da Sala Precisa. Harry, todavia, não estava muito animado.

– Harry, amor, parece que estou acariciando e beijando uma estátua. Parece que você está num mosteiro no Tibete.

– Desculpe, amor, você está certa. Não consigo muito pensar em mais nada. Andei olhando de novo os escritos da Luna e agora eles não conseguem mais me convencer.

– Então, vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos repassá-los juntos, para ver se identificamos os problemas, certo?

– Harry acariciou o rosto de Gina. – Obrigado.

– Como assim, obrigado? De que?

– Por aceitar sem questionar esse namorado horrível que eu sou.

– Horrível? Você é o namorado mais gracinha e gostoso que uma garota poderia querer, a não ser quando fala esse tipo de bobagem, é claro

– Você sabe mentir muito bem, mas não me engana com toda essa puxação de saco.

Gina deu-lhe um beliscão carinhoso e os dois entraram no Salão Comunal. Harry foi buscar as anotações de Luna e os dois as repassaram juntos.

– Não consigo confiar nisso, Gina. parece que está tudo misturado sem muito critério. Parece o jeito que eu fazia poções no primeiro ano, tudo jogado de qualquer jeito.

– Entendo o que você sente, mas não é uma coisa assim tão aleatória.. Visgo é aquilo que tudo cura segundo os celtas, aquilo que o protege da morte. Também tem poderes curativos para os nórdicos. A Páscoa representa a ressurreição e a salvação no cristianismo. O sangue do cordeiro representa a proteção contra a morte no episódio do Pessach judeu. As lágrimas da fênix têm poderes restaurativos e os gregos e egípcios sabiam disso. A _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ nos liga à Mesopotâmia.

– Isso, mas você percebe que está tudo misturado de um jeito meio arbitrário. Por que ela e a mãe dela escolheram exatamente esses elementos? Alguns são óbvios, outros nem tanto. Por que, por exemplo, não juntamos o pão e o vinho da eucaristia ou alguma outra coisa assim? E vou ter que beber esse troço? À base de escrofulária de _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_?

– Sabe, acho que você tem razão. Tem alguma coisa aqui que não bate. Lembro que nas anotações iniciais da Leslie havia uma menção a Isis, que na lenda trouxa fez seu amado Osiris voltar à vida. Segundo a pesquisa dela, há indícios que esta lenda tem origem numa história real muito antiga de uma bruxa que teria conseguido reviver seu amado, que não estava de fato morto, mas à beira da morte, vítima de uma terrível maldição de um bruxo das trevas. Uma maldição precursora da Avada Kedavra. Nada da história dela foi incorporada nessa versão da Luna. Talvez o Gui saiba alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar, com tudo o que teve que aprender sobre feitiços antigos egípcios.

– É, sabe de uma coisa? Eu bem que queria que a Hermione avaliasse isso, mas sempre que menciono o assunto ou ela fica irritada ou começa a chorar.

– Deixa comigo, vou convencê-la a ajudar. Ela já tinha dito que ajudaria, depois parece que voltou atrás.

Os dois namorados continuaram por mais um pouco a ler os escritos, enquanto Gina acariciava suavemente Harry, quando uma lágrima do rapaz molhou o pergaminho. Gina abraçou-o forte e disse:

– Chega. Já examinamos isso o bastante por hoje. Vem cá, me abraça forte, vamos nos concentrar no aqui e agora por um momento e tentar deixar de lado o medo e a inquietude.

Harry chorou solto por um tempo, enquanto a abraçava como se ela fosse uma tábua capaz de levar um náufrago a um porto seguro. Depois dessa catarse, ele finalmente conseguiu se entregar às carícias e pode sentir e retribuir todo o sentimento profundo de amor e acolhimento que ela manifestava no olhar, na boca, nas mãos e em cada poro de seu corpo.

Naquela noite, Harry dormiu relaxado pela primeira vez em muitos dias e acabou se atrasando para o café da manhã. Gina conversou com Rony e Hermione.

– Você chegou a ver as anotações de Luna? – perguntou à amiga.

– Vi, e acho que não vai dar certo, Gina – ela respondeu num tom sombrio.

– Como assim? Diz isso só porque acha a idéia maluca ou tem alguma coisa de errado nas anotações?

– As duas coisas. Gina, você tem que convencer o Harry a desistir disso.

– Eu não conseguiria. E depois, se ele não o fizer, o que pode esperar da vida? Voldemort vem atrás dele na Páscoa. O que adianta ele deixar de atravessar o véu, para cair nas mãos do Voldemort? Como ele poderia escapar?

Rony interveio: – É, Hermione. De tanto lutar pelos elfos domésticos, parece que você está incorporando o Dobby, querendo salvar o Harry e só arrajando encrencas piores. Qual é?

– Só quero que o Harry não se suicide. A gente tenta descobrir outra forma.

– Hermione, Harry não sabe oclumência direito. Ele não poderia ser um espião duplo como o Snape. Se o V...oldemort começar a desconfiar e fizer legilimência para valer, ele estaria perdido. Portanto, se não liquidarmos com este assunto na Páscoa, Harry teria que dizer coisas para ele que o deixassem suficientmeente satisfeito para não fuçar muito na mente do Harry. Você sinceramente acha que isso é possível?

– Harry pode fugir.

– Você acha mesmo que o Harry seria capaz de fazer isso? E que tipo de vida ele poderia levar? Lembre-se que um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. Harry não pode ter vida própria digna desse nome enquanto Voldemort não for liquidado. Não consegue – Rony retrucou de modo brusco.

– Até eu, que o acompanho no que ele quiser, prefiro vê-lo morto a ser transformado num perpétuo fugitivo sem esperanças de ter uma vida normal. Ele será sempre profundamente infeliz, não só pelo medo, mas principalmente pela culpa. Ele se culparia por cada crime de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Harry merece uma vida livre e eu também, diga-se de passagem – Gina desabafou.

– Então que ele tente o jeito trouxa, sei lá.

– Você está se referindo a abrir a cabeça dele e tudo o mais? Você ouviu o que o tal amigo dos seus pais disse. Ninguém sério faria a cirurgia. Teria que ser um tipo vaidoso e impostor que nem o Gilderoy Lockhart. Ah, claro, esqueci que você idolatrava aquele babaca – Rony estava começando a ficar exasperado, mas Hermione ignorou o comentário.

– A gente pode lançar uma Maldição Império.

– Pirou de vez. Além de ser uma maldição imperdoável e possivelmente prejudicar o desempenho de quem estiver sob o efeito dela, você sabe que Harry prefere morrer a correr o risco de ficar com uma lesão no cérebro na tal região sei lá o que. Ele poderia tornar-se alguém perigoso e não seria mais o nosso Harry.

Nesse momento, Harry chegou e ouviu o que Rony dizia.

– Gente, vamos conversar em outro lugar mais reservado. E Hermione, ou você me arranja uma nova alternativa na qual não tenhamos pensado, que seja viável, ou eu vou atrás do véu como planejado – Harry sussurrou. – Porque as outras coisas em que pensamos são todas idiotas. Se você quer mesmo me ajudar, a única maneira é se esforçar para que esta estratégia dê certo. E eu realmente gostaria que você desse uma olhada nos escritos da Leslie, nos da Luna e ajudasse a pensar nos furos que ainda podem existir. Rony também, por favor. Eu realmente acho que precisamos pensar melhor nesse negócio e quero a ajuda de vocês.

Depois dessa conversa, os amigos concentraram-se em estudar não apenas o que estava indicado por Leslie e Luna, mas a esquadrinhar as possibilidades. Hermione finalmente entrou no seu "modo de pesquisa" e começou até a achar que a coisa talvez pudesse dar certo, desde que mais problemas fossem acertados. Luna acabou dando mais alguns palpites também.

Fevereiro já estava pelo meio quando, num sábado, a escola foi surpreendida com uma notícia boa. Kingsley Shacklebolt, que tinha assumido a chefia da Seção de Aurores recentemente, tinha combinado com Minerva um plano secreto de proteção para que os alunos pudessem ir a Hogsmeade comemorar o dia dos namorados. Com exceção dele próprio, de Minerva, e dos aurores envolvidos, ninguém ficou sabendo antes do dia, para não alertar os Comensais da Morte. A visita seria rápida, para não dar tempo de um ataque ser preparado, mas pelo menos os adolescentes poderiam sair um pouco da escola, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ou comprar uns doces na Dedos de Mel.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam bebendo cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, enquanto comentavam aos sussurros sobre um livro que Hermione descobrira acerca de magia antiga envolvendo amor e morte.

– É muito interessante, Harry. Acho que até estou entendendo melhor como a sua mãe conseguiu protegê-lo. Ali explica como o amor faz surgir um tipo poderoso de magia que protege o ser amado e como pode ser uma barreira protetiva contra a morte.

– É, a Nina está estudando esse negócio do amor ser usado como proteção, é muito legal – disse Vitor Krum, que sem ninguém notar tinha se aproximado. Vitor estava um pouco altinho, pois bebera algumas doses de uísque de fogo com Hagrid.

– Mas ela não é auror?

– É, mas na Bulgária, há um grupo de aurores que também pesquisa feitiços defensivos. A Nina veio aqui não só para treinar com os auroroes britânicos, mas também para estudar numa sala onde se armazenam elementos para o estudo do amor, que tem no Ministério da Magia de vocês. Ai, meu Deus, acho que não poderia ter dito isso. É segredo.

– Não se preocupe, não contaremos a ninguém – disse Rony e imediatamente puxou um assunto de quadribol para que Krum não tentasse saber o motivo deles estarem pesquisando sobre amor e morte.

Pouco mais tarde a própria Nina apareceu, aproveitando o sábado para ver seu noivo. O casal se despediu e buscou um canto do bar, onde pudessem ter mais privacidade. Mas quando, dali a pouco, Nina foi ao banheiro, Hermione fez um sinal para Gina e ambas seguiram-na. Pouco depois as duas voltaram satisfeitas.

– Chegamos no banheiro conversando sobre amor e morte, como quem não quer nada, e conseguimos que Nina nos desse dicas de livros sobre o tema e métodos para usar o amor como proteção. Harry, acho que estou tendo grandes idéias. Preciso elaborar melhor as coisas, mas finalmente estou ficando confiante. Este negócio pode dar certo – Hermione contou aos rapazes .

– VAI dar certo, Hermione, cortou Gina.

Draco e Narcisa Malfoy aparataram em uma rua suja e semi-abandonada perto de uma imensa chaminé. Dirigiram-se à última casa de tijolos aparentes da rua da Fiação. Snape estava à sua espera.

– Severo, não é perigoso você ficar aqui? Não há mais gente que conhece sua casa?

– Na verdade, um pouco. Mas não são muitas as pessoas que conhecem este lugar. Em Hogwarts e na Ordem da Fênix, só Dumbldore conhecia e creio que ele não contou a ninguém. Fazia parte de nosso trato e Dumbledore cumpria os tratos que fazia. E entre os Comensais, além de Lúcio, Bela e Rabicho, só mais uns dois ou três. Aqui não é um lugar para receber amigos. De qualquer maneira, queria pedir um favor a você, Narcisa.

– Bem, não posso me recusar a ajudar um amigo como você.

– É simples. vou fazer um fetiço Fidelius e gostaria que fosse a fiel do meu segredo. Aceita?

– Claro. Mas, por que deseja isso? Não está bem escondido com o Lord das Trevas?

– Sim, mas você bem sabe que não posso confiar inteiramente nos que cercam o Lord das Trevas. Há muita inveja e intriga em torno a ele. Quero ter um lugar onde possa me refugiar.

– Mas Rabicho conhece este lugar e ele certamente é uma das pessoas em quem você não devia confiar. Lembro-me vagamente que vocês não se davam nada bem na escola.

– O feitiço fará com que ele não mais consiga enxergar esta casa, mesmo que esteja em frente a ela. Só as pessoas aqui presentes na hora em que o feitiço for aplicado e as pessoas a quem você pessoalmente contar onde é meu esconderijo secreto poderão enxergar a casa. Aliás, deixa eu me certificar de que de fato não há ninguém aqui – E Snape colocou um par de óculos diferentes e saiu em revista da casa.

– Para que esses óculos, professor? – Draco perguntou.

– Para ver através de capas de invisibilidade. E não me chame de professor, pois nem sou mais seu professor, nem você é criança. Agora você é um adulto e meu amigo e aliado. Amigos se tratam pelo primeiro nome, Draco.

O feitiço foi feito. Snape, porém, não reparou em buraco na parede, perto da estante. Se tivesse se agachado, teria visto uma patinha prateada de um rato dentro do buraco durante todo esse tempo.

– Bem, vamos embora, então, filho. Era só isso o que você queria, Severo?

– Não querem tomar um pouco de vinho enquanto conversamos?

– Certo, aceito.

– Há algumas coisas que eu queria contar a vocês dois. Acho que é o momento ideal – Draco disse.

Enquanto Snape servia, Draco falou de suas preocupações.

– Severo, primeiro gostaria de avisá-lo que minha tia Belatriz anda muito interessada em saber sobre sua família e sobre a mão morta de Dumbledore. Mas o que tenho de mais importante a conversar com você, o Lord das Trevas me encarregou de outra tarefa difícil.

– Eu soube, mas você não deveria falar dela.

– Sim, eu sei, mas não creio que eu seja capaz de realizá-la sozinho. Desta vez resolvi deixar de ser bobo e pedir a sua ajuda logo de cara. Reconheço que agi de modo infantil no caso de Dumbledore e quase pus tudo a perder, inclusive minha própria vida e as de meus pais.

– Há um prazo para você acabar com Kingsley Shacklebolt?

Draco tomou um gole do vinho antes de responder. – Até o Natal. Umm, bom este vinho.

– Bem, eu conheço o homem, ele é muito esperto, muito bom em duelos e, como chefe da Seção de Aurores, está sempre sob proteção máxima. Não vai ser nada fácil. Mas creio que ninguém pode ser mais útil para você do que eu. Entretanto, talvez isso nem venha a ser necessário. Pelo que você me disse, não temos muito tempo para resolvermos outro assunto, que torna sua tarefa obsoleta.

– Como assim?

– Creio que é hora de partilhar com meus amigos fiéis algumas informações que consegui quando espionava em Hogwarts.

Hermione dedicou-se com afinco a estudar os livros indicados por Nina e a pensar como usar as informações neles contidas sobre o amor para ajudar Harry. Gui enviou mais informações sobre Isis, a bruxa que inspirou sua lenda e as poções que utilisou. Rony, Gina e o próprio Harry também os estudavam, mas não conseguiam ver como poderiam ajudar. Até que um dia, no final de março Hermione disse para o amigo.

– Cara, sabe que estou achando que vai dar certo a sua estratégia? Queria marcar um encontro de todos nós na Sala Precisa.

– Vamos nos reunir hoje mesmo. Peço a Gina para falar com a Luna.

À noite, Hermione apresentou suas conclusões.

– Bem, vocês conhecem a proposta de Luna sobre o que Harry deveria fazer. Vendo esses livros sobre a antiga magia do amor e como ele pode superar a morte, percebi que faltava algo. Eros.

– O que? Como assim, você está propondo alguma ligação erótica com a morte? – Rony perguntou espantado.

– Não nada disso. Mas veja, o poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece é o amor, certo?

– Sim. E?

– Os gregos falam em três tipos de amor: _Eros_, o amor romântico, que inclui o desejo sexual; _Philos_, o amor da amizade; e _Ágape_, o amor que nos leva a entrar em comunhão com todos, até nossos inimigos. Harry conhece as três formas de amor com intensidade. É sua capacidade de amar ao próximo e se colocar no lugar do outro que o fez ir me procurar no banheiro das meninas quando o Trasgo estava solto. Na época não éramos amigos, muito pelo contrário. Foi _Ágape_ também que o fez soltar Gabrielle Delacour na segunda tarefa. Foi _Ágape_ que o levou a ir atrás da pedra filosofal e vê-la no espelho de Ojesed. É _Ágape_ que o faz ir até o outro lado do véu – Hermione não elaborou muito, pois Luna não sabia o verdadeiro motivo de Harry querer ir atrás do véu.

– _Philos_ também, é claro. _Philos_, seu amor por Sirius e Dumbledore o faz querer ir ao mundo dos mortos, mas também o faz querer voltar para estar conosco e desfrutar também de nossa companhia. Mas e _Eros_? Onde entra? _Eros_, seu amor por Gina, o faz querer muito voltar, para poderem desfrutar juntos de uma vida terrena. _Eros_ não sobrevive à morte, o amor erótico exige um corpo para se expressar. É _Eros_ a principal força a trazê-lo de volta. E na proposta de Luna não havia a necessária ênfase em _Eros_.

– Hermione, o que você está tramando? O que pretende fazer com a minha irmã?

– Rony, deixa ela falar. Você também quer que o Harry volte e que sejamos felizes, não? Então pára com essas abobrinhas ridículas de irmão mais velho – Gina cortou irritada.

– Bem, primeiro será preciso acrescentar na poção elementos ligados a Gina. Ela deve cortar seus cabelos e acrescentá-los, assim como suas lágrimas, trazendo a magia gerada pelo seu sofrimento caso ele não volte para ela. Além disso é preciso reforçar a ligação entre os dois. Vocês realmente se amam? Acham que a vida só parece ter sentido um ao lado do outro?

– Não tenho a menor dúvida que amo a Gina e que quero unir minha vida à dela para sempre e ser pai de seus filhos.

– Posso dizer o mesmo de meus sentimentos em relação a Harry..

– Vocês precisariam reiterar esses votos e ter algum símbolo deste compromisso.

– Na verdade, já temos. – E Gina mostrou o anel que trazia pendurado num colar, escondido por baixo das vestes. – Harry e eu já tínhamos nos comprometido a casar um dia e ele me deu este anel como símbolo disso.

– Maravilha. É uma segurança extra o fato de já terem falado em compromisso. É um compromisso espontâneo, que não surgiu da necessidade desse negócio dar certo. Gina terá que usar o anel durante todo o período em que Harry estiver atrás do véu. Seria bom também se os dois pudessem entrar na Sala do Amor no Departamento de Mistérios, antes de Harry atravessar o véu. Isso potencializaria o poder do amor. E, Harry, para que você volte, é preciso reforçar os elementos que o trazem de volta e enfraquecer os seus laços do outro lado do véu. Você não poderá falar com ninguém do outro lado. Eles podem falar com você, mas você não pode emitir nenhum tipo de comunicação para eles, nem palavras, nem sinais, nem nada.

– Ótimo, parece fazer sentido, mas vou ter que beber mais uma poção com cabelo, além da ecrofulária?

– Não, Harry, a poção não será bebida. Você deverá se banhar nela, impregnar todo o seu corpo, para que ela o proteja.

Os amigos continuaram discutindo os pormenores e todos acharam que Hermione tinha razão, inclusive Luna.

Nas semanas seguintes, dedicaram-se aos preparativos. O maior problema é que ainda era um pouco cedo para a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ ter flores, mas Neville conseguiu usar uma poção que a fez florescer mais cedo e fornecer escrofulária abundantemente.

Acabaram tendo que contar a Kingsley o que pretendiam fazer. Como chefe da Seção de Aurores, ele poderia facilitar-lhes o acesso ao Ministério durante os feriados. E depois, se tudo desse errado, a Ordem precisava saber que seria preciso matar Nagini antes de atacar Voldemort e matá-la com veneno de basilisco ou acromântula, de preferência.

Harry se preocupava um pouco com o número de pessoas que sabiam das Horcruxes, mas não via outra saída. Até se consultou com o retrato de Dumbledore antes de contar a Kingsley.

Na sexta-feira santa, Harry, Hermione, Gina, Rony e Luna foram para Londres cedo. Eles estavam em férias de Páscoa e por isso não precisaram da autorização da diretora da escola. Às cinco da tarde aparataram no Ministério, dizendo que tinham negócio a tratar com Kingsley. Este os acompanhou até o Departamento de Mistérios.

Nem o próprio Kingsley sabia como poderiam abria a porta da Sala do Amor. Gina deu a Harry um pouco da sua Felix Felicis e tomou outro tanto. Sobrou cerca de um terço, que ela deixou com o irmão. Foi provavelmente a poção que inspirou Harry a chamar Rony, Hermione e Gina para ficarem com ele diante da porta. Deu uma mão a Hermione e outra a Rony. Fez Gina ficar à sua frente e beijou sua cabeça por trás. Quando estava assim conectado aos três, representando Eros, Philos e Ágape, a porta se abriu e foram tragados para dentro da sala. Nela havia vários compartimentos. Num deles estava uma enorme cama cheia de almofadas, além de prateleiras com afrodisíacos e poções do amor. Harry despediu-se de Rony e Hermione, abraçando-os forte e falando de como os amava e depois dirigiu-se com Gina ao compartimento onde estava a cama. Ali os dois falaram de seu sentimento mútuo, guiados pela Felix Felicis.

– Gina, você está sempre em meu pensamento e em minha vontade. É você quem dá brilho à minha existência e por você eu posso renunciar a tudo, até à ventura que possa existir do outro lado do véu.

– Harry, você é quem dá o maior sentido à minha vida. Preciso que você volte para mim e venha comigo construir uma vida plena para nós e nossos filhos. Os dois se beijaram e se encontraram numa despedida que não poderia ser mais intensa.

Por fim, Harry saiu da sala, enquanto Gina lá permaneceu a esperar por sua volta.

Harry banhou-se na poção que tinha sido preparada por Hermione e atravessou confiante o véu. A Felix Felicis dizia-lhe que era exatamente isso o que deveria fazer.


	16. Do lado de lá

Anúncio: Os personagens e ambientação desta história são criação e propriedade intelectual de J.K.Rowling.

Agradeço o apoio e sugestões de Lua

**Do lado de lá**

Assim que atravessou o véu, Harry viu inúmeras imagens de pessoas. Elas eram etéreas como os fantasmas, mas, ao contrário destes, eram coloridas e brilhantes. Harry olhou para o seu próprio corpo e notou que ele oscilava. Ora ficava impalpável, como os habitantes daquele mundo, ora ficava de novo sólido. Quanto mais pensava em Gina, que o estava aguardando dentro da Sala do Amor, mais sólido ficava o seu corpo.

Harry foi tentando caminhar por aquele mundo estranho, embora ele não andasse propriamente. Não era possível entender aquele local com a noção de espaço trazida do mundo dos vivos. As "almas", se é que poderiam ser chamadas assim, estavam em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Bastava você querer estar perto de alguma ou de várias, que logo o seu desejo se realizava.

Harry tentou encontrar Sirius e notou que ao procurá-lo seu corpo tornava-se menos palpável. Cada vez que se sentia mais próximo dos mortos, mais rápidos e menos consistentes eram os momentos em que seu corpo parecia adquirir massa e volume. Quando pensava nos vivos, e particularmente em Gina, os momentos em que ele próprio parecia intangível ficavam menores e mais espaçados.

Harry então percebeu que sentia como se houvesse uma conexão entre Gina e ele, como se no fundo de sua mente pudesse senti-la. Tentou ficar concentrado nessa conexão e garantir um pouco mais de substância ao seu corpo.

Porém, logo Sirius estava com ele e realmente parecia feliz em vê-lo, embora intrigado com a situação de Harry. Sirius falou de como era sublime a existência naquele mundo, onde não havia dor nem necessidades insatisfeitas e onde se podia compartilhar felicidade com pessoas amadas o tempo todo. Harry sentiu que o desejo de ficar ali tentava tomar conta de sua mente, mas nesse momento, a ligação com Gina se alterou, como se ela estivesse querendo segurá-lo. Ele tentou apagar de sua mente qualquer pensamento que não fosse o de fortalecer aquela ligação lá no fundo de sua alma.

Sirius chamou Dumbledore, Lilian e Tiago, para que também vissem Harry. Lilian e Tiago ficaram alegres em ver o filho, mesmo que isto parecesse significar que ele estava morto. Para os mortos, estar ali não era algo ruim, muito pelo contrário. Era uma existência de puro êxtase, sem preocupações.

Dumbledore, porém, talvez por ter morrido havia menos tempo e ainda ter em mente as tarefas para as quais preparara Harry, logo percebeu o fato de Harry não ter o mesmo aspecto dos demais mortos.

– Harry, você não está morto, não é mesmo? E nem deseja ficar aqui no momento.

Harry sentiu alívio por alguém perceber que não tinha vindo em definitivo e já ia responder, quando a ligação com Gina voltou a chamá-lo de volta ao mundo dos vivos e ele se deu conta do erro que quase cometia. Ficou impassível, o mais que podia.

Dumbledore então comentou com os demais.

– Vejam, ele não tem a mesma aparência que nós. Seu corpo tem mais substância. Acho que ele não morreu. Mas como seria possível ele estar aqui sem morrer?

– Quando eu estava viva, Leslie Lovegood pesquisava sobre a possibilidade de se atravessar o véu do Departamento de Mistérios sem morrer. Será que foi isso que aconteceu a ele? Mas por que faria isso? E por que depois de ver como é maravilhoso estar por aqui, ele quer voltar?

– Apesar de estarmos no paraíso, consigo facilmente pensar em coisas que podia fazer quando era vivo que eram muito boas e que não posso mais – disse Tiago, olhando Lilian de modo malicioso. – Talvez, na idade dele, este seja um bom motivo para querer voltar.

– É, pensando bem, ele é bastante jovem. O amor corporal ainda deve ter muito significado em sua vida.

– E é bom que assim seja, pois isso talvez o ajude a voltar. Tenho a impressão de que deve ter vindo aqui com um propósito bem definido, que tem a ver com derrotar de vez Voldemort – ponderou Dumbledore. – Mas por que não diz nada?

– Talvez pudéssemos falar com Leslie e ver o que acha – Foi só eles pensarem em falar com ela, que logo ela estava com eles.

– O que houve? Quem é esse rapaz e por que ele pisca assim? Ele parece muito com você, Tiago. É seu filho?

– Sim, é o nosso filho. E não sabemos porque ele fica assim oscilando entre ser matéria e espírito. Pensamos que talvez você, que pesquisou sobre como atravessar o véu, pudesse nos explicar – Lilian disse.

– É, acho que vocês têm razão. Quando vim aqui, também aconteceu algo parecido. Só que meu corpo nunca ficou assim tão sólido quanto o dele, mas oscilava entre o que é hoje e algo um pouco menos transparente e brilhante.

– Você veio aqui por livre e espontânea vontade?

– Sim, lembra que eu estava pesquisando sobre a possibilidade de se atravessar o véu?

– Mas isso foi muito antes de você vir definitivamente para cá.

– Foi, mas tive que deixar um pouco de lado a pesquisa por um tempo. Depois a retomei e achei que tinha descoberto o meio de vir e voltar. Mas não deu muito certo. Na verdade, consegui retornar, mas, lá chegando, morri de imediato. Mas... é Harry o nome dele, não? Harry parece bem mais apto a voltar.

– Você tem idéia de se ele é capaz de entender nossos pensamentos e de por que não responde nossas perguntas?

– Eu entendia tudo o que os mortos falavam, por isso acho que ele deve estar entendendo também. Agora, o motivo dele não responder, não sei.

Harry tentava se desligar daquela conversa e se concentrar só em Gina, mas era difícil. Queria poder conversar com seus pais e contar-lhes tudo por que tinha passado em sua vida tão curta e atribulada. Queria também contar-lhes que, apesar de tudo, tinha experimentado momentos de grande felicidade ao lado de seus amigos e, principalmente, de sua namorada, ou deveria dizer noiva, amante. Na verdade, mesmo não tendo se casado, o termo adequado era mulher. Gina era sua mulher, já que não mais podia conceber a vida sem tê-la a seu lado. Perdido nas lembranças de Gina, nem percebeu que seu corpo voltava a se solidificar.

A conversa entre os mortos continuava, mas Harry nem mais a ouvia. E percebeu que, mesmo amando todas aquelas pessoas, mesmo estando com seus pais, aqueles que tinham ficado no mundo dos vivos ainda eram mais importantes para ele. Gina certamente, mas não apenas ela, a lembrança de Rony, Hermione, Remo e outros amigos o fizeram sentir com força que desejava profundamente o mundo dos vivos. De repente, ouviu Leslie dizer.

– Sabe, acho que não consegui realmente voltar a ficar viva porque de fato não o desejei. Minha filhinha e meu marido me queriam lá, mas a ventura que encontrei aqui acabou me trazendo de volta. Sei que eles acabarão por vir para cá e compreenderão minha decisão. Este mundo nos atrai muito fortemente e eu não me preparei o suficiente para a volta, para desejar retornar à companhia dos vivos. Só queria provar que era possível, por isso atravessei o véu de volta, mas uma vez que consegui o meu intento, a atração daquele mundo terminou para mim e imediatamente o abandonei.

– E o que isso tem a ver com o jeito de Harry?

– Vejam, quando ele parece prestar mais atenção em nós, fica mais transparente. Quando ele parece concentrado em algo distante, torna-se mais sólido. Acho que ele deve ter trabalhado mais que eu a necessidade de preservar o desejo de voltar e conversar conosco certamente não o ajudaria a voltar.

– É, Sra. Lovegood. Esta parece uma hipótese bem plausível. Mas, se é assim, por que ele continua aqui, por que não volta logo de uma vez? – perguntou Dumbledore, mais para si mesmo do que para os demais.

– Talvez tenha uma missão e poderíamos ajudá-lo a compri-la – sugeriu Sirius.

– Bem, antes da minha morte, estávamos estudando juntos quem era Voldemort e o que fazer para derrotá-lo.

– E o que deveria ser feito?

– Chegamos à conclusão que Voldemort tinha feito Horcruxes, suponho que saibam o que é.

– Eu sei, é claro. E Leslie também. Afinal estudamos a morte quando trabalhávamos no Departamento de Mistérios. Mas não sei se os rapazes sabem – respondeu Lilian.

– Por que vocês não dizem de uma vez de que se trata? – perguntou Sirius, impaciente.

– Horcruxes são partes de alma de alguém, separadas desse alguém quando um assassinato é cometido e preservadas através de poderoso feitiço das trevas, em um objeto, criatura ou ser. São raríssimas e pouco conhecidas. Voldemort não se contentou em fazer uma, mas eu e Harry chegamos à conclusão de que teria feito seis delas. Duas tinham sido destruídas antes de meu passamento. Suponho que Harry tenha destruído mais algumas.

– Será que o próprio Harry poderia ser uma Horcrux, feita com a minha morte e que atravessou o véu para eliminar essa Horcrux? – Lilian especulou.

– Não sei. Se fosse, por que Voldemort o quis matar tantans vezes? Mas talvez Harry precisasse se desfazer da ligação especial que tinha com Voldemort, que se manifestava na cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Vejam, a cicatriz é visível, mesmo quando fica etéreo – Dumbledore disse isso e olhou para Harry, que, interessado na conversa, estava se tornando mais transparente. Dumbledore percebeu o algo logo atrás da cicatriz quando a testa de Harry tornou-se bem transparente.

– Interessante, vejam, há um corpo estranho dentro da testa de Harry – Dumbledore examinou mais de perto. – Ei, conheço esse objeto. É o aro onde Rowena Ravenclaw trazia pendurada sua varinha. ... Amigos, creio que decifrei o enigma.

– Enigma?

– Sim, a razão de Harry ter vindo. Harry traz dentro de si uma relíquia de Rowena Ravenclaw. Uma coisa que eu e Harry tínhamos verificado antes de minha morte é que Voldemort procurara objetos significativos para fazer suas Horcruxes, especialmente relíquias dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Ele usou um medalhão de Salazar Slytherin e uma taça de Helga Hufflepuff. Mas eu ainda não havia conseguido determinar em que objetos estavam todas as Horcruxes. Voldemort deve ter usado essa relíquia de Rowena para fazer uma Horcrux com a sua morte, Tiago. Talvez isso explique a atitude estranha dele, que vocês me descreveram. O fato de ter matado Tiago sem pestanejar e ter tentado preservar a vida de Lílian.

– Não entendo, qual a relação?

– Ele queria a morte de Tiago, que, suspeitamos, pode ser descendente de Godrico Gryffindor, para fazer uma Horcrux na relíquia de Rowena. Também queria a morte de Harry, o seu inimigo potencial, para fazer outra Horcrux. Mas não quereria fazer uma relíquia com sua morte, Lílian, uma simples nascida trouxa. Ao matá-la, a alma dele se partiria e isso poderia dificultar que recolhesse o verdadeiro pedaço de alma que tencionava usar ao fazer a próxima Horcrux, aquele surgido da morte de Harry.

– Mas ele não matou o meu filho. Como esse negócio foi parar dentro da cabeça de Harry? O que você acha? – Tiago perguntou.

– Quando ele tentou matar Harry, não conseguiu. O sacrifíco de Lilian criou uma barreira protetiva e a maldição lançada ricocheteou. O que mais aconteceu exatamente não sei, pois não estava lá, mas como Voldemort estava protegido por Horcruxes, ele também não morreu e a casa foi destruída. Eu suponho que a força da maldição tenha provocado uma explosão, pelo seu potencial mágico não realizado. Nessa explosão, o aro com a Horcrux deve ter ido parar na cabeça de Harry.

– E como ele não morreu? – perguntou Tiago

– Ele ainda estava protegido pelo sacrifício de Lilian, creio.

– Interessante – comentou Sirius. – Isso explicaria todos aqueles sonhos em que Harry via o mundo da perspectiva de Voldemort.

– O que? Meu filho via o mundo como Voldemort? – Lilian perguntou descontrolada.

– Sim, eventualmente, depois que Voldemort tornou-se mais forte, Harry sentia quando ele tinha emoções fortes e via algumas cenas como se olhasse com os olhos do próprio Voldemort ou de criaturas que ele estivesse possuindo. Mas isso parou de acontecer logo depois da morte de Sirius.

– Você sabia disso e não desconfiou de nada? – perguntou Tiago.

– Desde os primeiros anos em Hogwarts, especialmente em seu segundo ano, Harry parecia ter alguma conexão especial com Voldemort. Ele era ofidioglota, por exemplo. E o Chapéu Seletor considerou fortemente a possibilidade de colocá-lo na Sonserina, embora Harry nunca tenha me parecido ambicioso nem astuto. Sua varinha também usava uma pena de Fawkes, como a de Voldemort. Sim, havia muitos elos entre os dois. Mas eu pensei que Voldemort apenas tivesse transferido parte de seus poderes a Harry, sem querer. Não fazia sentido pensar que Harry pudesse ser uma Horcrux, pois Tom sempre quis matá-lo. Realmente, depois da morte de Sirius, Tom tentou possuir Harry e não conseguiu. Foi expulso pela força do amor e do destemor em relação à morte que Harry manifestou. Depois disso, ele nunca mais tentou atacar Harry, mas eu não prestei atenção especial a isso. Achei que suas prioridades tinham mudado depois que não conseguiu saber o conteúdo da profecia. Mas, pensando bem, é bem possível que tenha descoberto a localização da relíquia de Rowena ao tentar possuir Harry.

– E agora, será que a Horcrux está destruída?

– Provavelmente não, disse Leslie. – Se Harry conseguiu se preservar com vida, a Horcrux, que está dentro dele estará também preservada.

Harry gelou ao ouvir isso. E perdeu ainda mais a sua concentração. Voltar para o mundo dos vivos levando de volta a Horcrux não fazia sentido.

– Talvez possamos pegá-la – disse Sirius. Posso vê-la bem, através da testa de Harry – e esticou sua mão, que, por ser também imaterial atravessou o corpo de Harry sem pegar nada.

– Almofadinhas, já era para você ter se acostumado com a idéia de que não pode pegar nada material, agora que está morto.

Dumbledore percebeu que Harry estava perdendo substância e achou que tinha que agir rápido. Olhou concentrado para Harry e súbito, quando a testa de Harry estava totalmente transparente, o aro de metal saiu lá de dentro e ficou pairando no ar. Imediatamente, desprendeu-se do aro uma fumaça com a aparência de Voldemort, mas bem menor que a que saíra da taça de Hufflepuff.

Harry viu aliviado aquilo acontecer, enquanto dentro de si surgiu a nítida imagem da última vez que tinha feito amor com Gina dentro daquela sala do Departamento de Mistérios, com todas as maravilhosas sensações que tinha experimentado. Aquilo, tinha certeza, era a namorada tentando capturá-lo de volta. Harry afastou-se um pouco daqueles espectros amados para se concentrar em sua namorada, no prazer que ainda poderia desfrutar com ela e na viagem de volta que teria que fazer. Agora tinha absoluta certeza de que sua missão fora cumprida.

Enquanto isso, na Sala do Amor, Gina esperava por Harry. Desde que ele partira de junto dela, a garota ficou ali, mirando o seu estranho anel de pré-noivado ou o que seja e pensando na situação que estava vivendo. A _Felix Felicis_ que tomara dizia-lhe que ela devia ficar ali, deitada naquela cama, concentrando-se em todos os momentos maravilhosos que os dois tinham compartilhado, particularmente os que viveram ali, naquele mesmo local.

Ao se concentrar em Harry, Gina não tardou a sentir que uma conexão se estabelecia entre os dois. No fundo de sua mente, ela conseguiu sentir como se houvesse um canal aberto de comunicação com ele, como se um pedaço dele estivesse dentro dela.

Essa sensação era, porém, estranha. Ela não era algo permanente e contínuo, mas meio que intermitente. Ora dava para sentir o namorado com nitidez, ora a percepção dele parecia querer fugir-lhe.

Gina imaginou que talvez isso tivesse relação com as coisas que ele via e sentia do outro lado do véu. Ela podia imaginar que ao ver Sirius, Dumbledore e seus pais, Harry poderia ter lampejos de vontade de permanecer com eles. Mas ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Cada vez que ela sentia o elo entre os dois se enfraquecer, ela se concentrava com todas as suas forças, tentando enviar a ele imagens dos momentos mais felizes que os dois tinham vivido juntos, inclusive os momentos de intenso prazer corporal. Afinal ele precisava ficar apegado em seu corpo.

Por um bom tempo a situação manteve-se mais ou menos a mesma, alternando-se os momentos em que Harry parecia mais distante e aqueles em que ela tinha certeza de que ele pensava fortemente nela. Porém, houve uma ocasião em que a coisa realmente complicou. De início, Harry foi ficando mais distante, dentro do padrão normal. Todavia essa situação não reverteu prontamente, ao contrário, foi se agravando, agravando e chegou um momento em que a garota temeu perdê-lo de vez. Ela concentrou-se então e usou todos os artefatos existentes na sala para intensificar sua memória do momento mais sublime de sua curta relação com Harry, a transa que tinham tido ali mesmo naquela sala fantástica.

O enorme esforço da garota afinal pareceu ter resultado, pois de repente a presença de Harry voltou a se intensificar e rapidamente atingiu o ponto mais elevado que já alcançara.

Todo o esforço de concentração cansou Gina, que começou a temer não conseguir manter a necessária concentração até o final. Mas então ela pensou em si mesma e como seria triste sua vida sem Harry e isso deu-lhe as forças necessárias para continuar enviando sem cessar as imagens e sensações mais intensas de seu amor por Harry para o destinatário de tais sentimentos.

Depois que Harry atravessou o véu, Hermione voltou-se para Rony.

– Bem, acho que a sorte está lançada. Se fizemos alguma coisa errada, agora é tarde demais para consertar. Mas ele e Gina estavam tão confiantes, mesmo depois de terem tomado aquela _Felix Felicis_, que estou bastante esperançosa.

– É, agora é torcer para o babaca metido a herói voltar inteiro e sem aquela coisa na testa dele.

Tonks, que se aproximara sem os dois perceberem, perguntou distraída – Será que a coisa continuará dentro da cabeça dele ou será expelida?

– Não tenho a menor idéia – Rony respondeu. – Seria divertido, já imaginou? Sem a Horcrux, Harry não terá mais a conexão com Voldemort. Será que a cicatriz desapareceria? – Rony começou a especular.

Hermione, porém, ficou branca. – Gente, como não pensamos nisso? Harry vai encontrar com Voldemort no mesmo dia que voltar de trás do véu. Será que Voldemort não perceberá a interrupção da conexão? Será que ele não vai notar que não há mais Horcrux?

– É mesmo, como não pensamos nisso antes? – Tonks perguntou.

– Mas Voldemort não estava mais tentando entrar na cabeça dele.

– É, mas só até certo ponto. De vez em quando ele tentava dar uma entradinha na mente de Harry. Por isso ele teve que voltar às aulas de oclumência. Acho altamente provável que Voldemort perceba o fim do elo ente os dois. E isso significaria a morte de Harry, pois Voldemort não teria mais nenhum motivo para confiar nele.

– É melhor conversarmos com o Remo e o Kingsley, que ainda estão por aí.

Depois de uma reunião às pressas, foi decidido, que a Ordem e os Aurores dariam um apoio de retaguarda a Harry. Eles voltariam a usar o gravador e o localizador por satélite. Só que desta vez, assim que conseguissem estabelecer a localização de Voldemort, o grupo de membros da Ordem, liderados por Remo, e o de Aurores, liderados por Kingsley, aparatariam onde o localizador indicasse ser o paradeiro de Harry e, conseqüentemente, o de Voldemort.

No sábado de Aleluia à tarde, dois bruxos encapuzados aparataram perto da entrada de Hogwarts. Uma das figuras trazia consigo uma grande cobra.

– Toma aqui, veste esta capa de invisibilidade enquanto visto a minha.

– Como vamos fazer para entrar?

– Vou usar esse apito de atrair hipogrifos. Aquele hipogrifo que atacou Severo vai querer voar em nossa direção e o imbecil do Hagrid vem atrás dele. Com sorte, ele abre o portão para chamar o hipogrifo de volta e nesse momento aproveitamos para entrar.

– Certo, mas antes de entrar, tia, vamos repassar os planos, que não tenho certeza de ter entendido direito. O que devo fazer?

– Você deve açular Nagini para atacar o meio-gigante. Ele é resistente a muitos feitiços, mas certamente será pelo menos um pouco afetado pelo veneno de Nagini. Isso atrairá gente do castelo. A diretora e os professores vão se preocupar com Hagrid e, enquanto isso, me esgueiro até os aposentos de Slughorn, roubo sua porção de veneno de acromântula e deixo o recado do Lord das Trevas por lá.

– E eu?

Você me espera aqui. Sua obrigação, de um lado, é garantir que o portão pareça fechado, mas permaneça aberto para podermos fugir . E, de outro, é tomar conta de Nagini. Ela não pode ficar aí. O Lord das Trevas não a queria mandar de jeito nenhum. É impressionante como ele adora sua cobrinha.

– Ainda não entendo a razão de nossa missão.

– A sua missão, Draco, é obedecer ao Lord das Trevas incondicionalmente e sem questionamentos. Mas vou lhe dar uma dica. O Lord das Trevas quis aproveitar o feriado, o fato da escola estar praticamente vazia, para dar um recado à comunidade bruxa. Mostrar que entrará em Hogwarts sempre que quiser. Adicionalmente aproveita para dar um susto no imbecil do Slughorn, que ele ainda tem esperança de fazer passar para o nosso lado. E ainda por cima, adquire um estoque de um valioso ingrediente de poções poderosas, dificílimo de se encontrar, do qual Severo contou que Slughorn tinha grande quantidade.

– Ainda acho um risco muito grande à toa.

– E quem é você para julgar a oportunidade de assumirmos riscos grandes? Bem, chega de conversa fiada. Está pronto?

– Sim, acho que estou.

A bruxa chamada de tia usou o apito de hipogrifo. Logo um belo exemplar desse tipo de criatura veio na direção deles. Pouco depois, Hagrid saía pelo portão em busca de Asafugaz.

Os dois bruxos escondidos sob capas de invisibilidade esqueiraram-se rapidamente para dentro dos terrenos do castelo. Ao atravessar de volta, Hagrid sentiu a mordida da cobra, que tinha sido levitada até a altura de seu ombro. O veneno custou um pouco a fazer efeito, dando a Hagrid o tempo de sair correndo e pedindo por socorro.


	17. A Volta

Comunicado: Os personagens e ambientação da história a seguir são fruto do trabalho de J.K.Rowling e sua propriedade intelectual.

**A Volta**

Os invasores de Hogwarts não sabiam que Hagrid tinha visitas em sua cabana. Rony e Hermione resolveram voltar para a escola e passar o dia com o meio-gigante, que ainda estava muito deprimido pela morte de Dumbledore.

Hermione queria preparar o terreno com Madame Pomfrey e a Profa. McGonagall, pois achava que talvez Harry precisasse de cuidados médicos e ele não poderia ser levado para o St. Mungus. Hagrid os convidara para um chá e ficara muito decepcionado, quando soube que Harry e Gina não poderiam vir. Assim, os dois resolveram que voltar antes do término das férias a Hogwarts e fazer um pouco de companhia a Hagrid era uma boa coisa.

Ao ouvir Hagrid pedindo por socorro, Rony e Hermione correram a acudir e viram a cobra, que ainda se esgueirava pelo corpo do gigante. Rony rapidamente a estuporou e usou o _Accio_ para tirá-la de Hagrid, enquanto Hermione saiu correndo em busca de socorro.

Malfoy, que tentava acertar o portão, para que não se fechasse, foi pego desprevenido. Julgara que o socorro demoraria um pouco mais e lhe daria tempo de fazer exatamente o mesmo que Rony. Mas agora Rony pegara a cobra, Hagrid estava ferido, mas ainda tinha capacidade de luta, Hermione estava à vista e o hipogrifo sobrevoava o local, ameaçador. Se tentasse pegar a cobra, teria que denunciar sua posição e estava em completa desvantagem.

Adicionalmente o Lord das Trevas dissera para evitarem atacar membros da famíla Weasley, especialmente Rony e Gina. Draco não sabia a razão, mas, como dissera sua tia, as ordens do Lord das Trevas eram para serem cumpridas sem questionamentos. Por isso, ficou acompanhando de longe a situação, pensando na melhor maneira de recuperar a cobra.

Rony não lhe deu chance, porém. O rapaz tinha ouvido as descrições de Nagini feitas por Harry e por seu pai e logo concluiu que aquela poderia ser a cobra de Voldemort. Tomou imediatamente uma decisão arrojada. Convocou sua vassoura, como Harry fizera no Torneio Tribruxo, enroscou nela a serpente e voou na direção da Floresta Proibida, para o lugar onde estavam as acromântulas.

Malfoy ficou olhando desarvorado. Não tinha idéia de para onde Rony levava Nagini, nem como poderia ir atrás dela. Resolveu esperar um pouco e depois usar um _Accio_ para atrair a cobra, depois que levassem Hagrid e não houvesse ninguém lá para vê-lo fazer isso.

Rony, enquanto isso, lembrando-se de que veneno de acromântula mataria a Horcrux se ela estivesse em material permeável, pensou em jogar a serpente no meio das acromântulas. Nagini era material permeável, não era? Então ser mordida pelos imensos aracnídeos deveria bastar. Lá chegando, baixou e soltou a cobra, desfazendo o estuporamento enquanto ela caía no meio das acromântulas.

As enormes criaturas não atacaram prontamente, como Rony esperava. Elas tinham medo de cobras, mas quando Nagini, assustada, preparou um bote, uma acromântula mais ousada atacou-a. Pouco depois o corpo do assustador réptil jazia sem vida e um espectro com forma de Voldemort deixava o cadáver e se desvanecia. Rony reparou que era bem menor que o que tinha deixado a taça de Hufflepuff, quando foi destruída a Horcrux lá contida. Será que isso se devia a que esta era a última Horcrux feita e que a alma de Voldemort já estava mais dividida?

De qualquer modo, a missão estava cumprida. Como a outra, a da cabeça de Harry, já estava do outro lado do véu, isso significava que não havia mais Horcruxes a destruir. Voldemort se tornara mortal.

Rony estava assim distraído, enlevado com a idéia de que sozinho tinha destruído uma Horcrux e que isso certamente asseguraria que os gêmeos financiassem a sua ida à Copa de Quadribol, quando se deu conta que sua vassoura estava totalmente presa em uma teia das acromântulas e que tinha uma delas avançando em sua direção para atacá-lo.

– _Estupefaça! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus! Petrificus totalus! Avada Kedavra!_ – Rony foi soltando todos os feitiços em que conseguia pensar, mas nenhum funcionava. De repente, do nada, surgiu o velho Ford Anglia de seu pai, repetindo o resgaste heróico de seu segundo ano.

– É, companheiro, acho que você deveria ser condecorado como o Grande Salvador de Pobres Vítimas de Acromântulas.

Rony voltou para a cabana de Hagrid e viu que Madame Pomfrey e Minerva McGonagall tinham chegado e estavam transportando Hagrid para o castelo. O esforço conjunto das duas bruxas e mais o de Hermione estavam sendo usados para levitar aquele peso pesado.

Rony disse a Hermione que precisava falar com ela a sós, no momento em que Slughorn e Flitwick se aproximavam da comitiva. Os dois professores tomaram o lugar de Hermione e ela ficou para ver o que Rony queria.

Malfoy, que pensara que finalmente poderia terminar sua missão, ficou bem irritado. Permaneceu por ali, porém, curioso para saber o que Weasley tinha de tão importante para dizer à sangue-ruim.

– O que foi? De onde saiu esse carro? Parece que aconteceu coisa boa. Você está todo sorridente.

– E foi. Destruí a última Horcrux. Aquela cobra que atacou Hagrid era Nagini. Eu a reconheci e levei-a estuporada até a região da floresta em que as acromântulas habitam. Lá elas deram cabo da serpente. Voldemort se tornou mortal de novo, Hermione. E eu vou ganhar passagem para a Copa de Quadribol. Você não acha que isso merece comemoração?

– E Rony deu-lhe um longo beijo.

Malfoy pensou consigo mesmo que precisava contar isso para Severo. Aproveitou, entretanto que Rony e Hermione estavam entretidos em sua alegria e convocou o cadáver da cobra. Precisava pensar numa desculpa. Voldemort não perdoaria a morte da cobra. Se bem que talvez pusesse a culpa em Belatriz, que insistira que a cobra era o único jeito de conseguirem que Hagrid não atrapalhasse a missão deles.

Nesse momento, Malfoy percebeu uma confusão na direção do castelo. Logo depois via Longbottom levantando pedaços da capa de invisibilidade de sua tia, que jazia no chão, inerte. Enrolou a cobra e escondeu-a melhor dentro de sua própria capa de invisibilidade e correu para ver de perto o que se passava.

Longbottom conversava com MacMillan.

– É Belatriz Lestrange, não é? Ao menos, parece – disse Ernesto MacMillan.

– É, ela fez parte do grupo de Comensais que enfrentamos no Ministério – respondeu Neville.

–O que ela fazia aqui? E o que aconteceu com ela?

– Não tenho a menor idéia do que veio fazer aqui. Mas parece que ela se cortou, veja. O que será que havia nesse frasco que ela carregava? Não é o tipo de frasco que o Prof. Slughorn costuma usar para armazenar seus ingredientes?

– É. Será que era algum veneno?

– Não sei. Parece.

– Pô, se era um veneno, como ela foi tão descuidada e se deixou envenenar?

– Na verdade, ela tropeçou, a capa de invisibilidade saiu do lugar e eu vi um pé correndo. Como tinha sabido que Hagrid havia sido atacado por uma cobra, pensei que talvez alguém a tivesse trazido para atacá-lo com o intuito de entrar aqui. Achei que, nesse caso, essa pessoa com a capa de invisibilidade precisava ser desmascarada e lancei um _Diffindo_ na capa, para que se rasgasse e caísse, mas além da capa se partir, acho que nesse momento o frasco se quebrou na mão dela também – Longbottom explicou.

– Bem, não posso dizer que esteja triste com a morte dela.

– Eu menos ainda. O fato de que meu feitiço teve papel significativo em sua morte, se é que ela está morta mesmo, não me dá nem um pouquinho de remorso, muito pelo contrário, enche-me de alegria.

– Acho melhor irmos chamar o Prof. Slughorn, para confirmar se o frasco é dele mesmo e se ela morreu de fato.

Os dois rapazes se afastaram e Draco examinou a tia. Não havia dúvidas, ela estava morta. Já não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer ali. Draco pegou um pedaço do frasco com uma luva, para levar ao Lord das Trevas e saiu correndo o mais depressa que pode.

Depois de ter certeza de que a Horcrux estava destruída, Harry recuperou a capacidade de se concentrar em Gina. Embora, depois de muitas horas, ele estivesse exausto e ela devesse estar também. Ele podia sentir que às vezes ela fraquejava um pouco, mas logo se recuperava e estava de novo presente de modo intenso em sua mente, ajudando-o a ter belas recordações.

Agora, já estava chegando a hora de voltar. A travessia seria facilitada pelo fato de que depois de perceberem que Harry fazia um esforço para manter-se como substância material e que a presença e o carinho deles só dificultavam as coisas, Sirius, Lilian, Tiago e Dumbledore resolveram deixar o rapaz sozinho. Mas Harry não tinha certeza do que devia fazer para retornar, pois tinha se locomovido dentro do mundo dos mortos sem noção da direção tomada.

Harry resolveu se concentrar no Ministério, em voltar para Gina, mas nada disso dava certo. Afinal, quando já estava ficando meio exasperado, Harry concentrou-se em pensar no véu e imediatamente ficou diante dele. Olhou em seu relógio e viu que era exatamente meia-noite. Esperou mais um pouco, só para ter certeza, e atravessou o véu. Ficou meio decepcionado, porém ao ver que à sua espera estavam apenas Luna e Remo. Sentiu-se atordoado e desmaiou.

Remo tentou fazê-lo recobrar os sentidos, mas nem pensou em chamar Gina. A garota, no entanto, sentiu na hora que Harry atravessou o véu. Então conferiu o relógio e saiu correndo para a Sala da Morte que era bem pertinho de onde ela estava.

Assim que ela viu Harry desmaiado, atirou-se sobre ele, abraçou-o e ficou sussurrando em seu ouvido – Harry, meu amor, você já conseguiu chegar até aqui. Não me deixe agora, pois preciso de você. Todos precisamos – Enquanto falava, Gina acariciava o rosto do namorado. Duas lágrimas caíram sobre os lábios dele e ele começou a recuperar os sentidos.

Harry estava muito fraco. Remo já tinha discutido esta possibilidade com Hermione, Rony, Tonks e Kingsley. Tinham decidido por deixar livre uma das lareiras do ministério, para que Harry pudesse acessar Hogwarts pela rede de flu. E foi o que se fez. Harry foi direto para a lareira da ala hospitalar.

Em Hogwarts, Rony e Hermione já estavam esperando em frente á lareira, fosse por notícias, fosse pelo próprio Harry. Assim que ele chegou, acompanhado de Luna e Gina, Madame Pomfrey já tinha algumas poções para ele tomar.

Harry foi medicado e logo colocado na cama para dormir. Afinal, estava há mais de 24 horas sem dormir. Gina, que também tinha passado a noite anterior em claro, acabou ficando também na Ala Hospitalar, recuperando-se de sua exaustão.

Depois de algumas horas, Gina acordou com um beijo em sua face. Abriu os olhos toda dengosa e teve uma surpresa ao ver que não era Harry, mas seu pai que estava à beira da cama.

– Oi, pai. O que faz aqui?

– Bom dia. Vim ajudar Madame Pomfrey a cuidar de Hagrid, pois ele foi atacado pela mesma cobra que memordeu no Ministério. Eu contei a ela o que os curandeiros do St. Mungus fizeram, já que nenhum deles pode vir, pois o hospital está cheio de vítimas dos Comensais. Parece que Você-Sabe-quem está lançando uma ofensiva.

– E conseguiram alguma coisa?

– Felizmente sim. Hagrid é muito forte, você sabe. E a mordida não foi das piores. Seu irmão e Hermione também acudiram logo. Foi uma sorte estarem lá na hora. Mas e você? O que faz aqui?

– Nada. Só estou descansando, pois passei a noite de sexta para sábado sem dormir.

– Fazendo o que?

– Pai, já vou responder, mas antes preciso saber do Harry. Ele está bem?

– Eu nem sabia que ele estava aqui também. Só conversei com Madame Pomfrey do Hagrid e aí ela me contou que você estava dormindo aí.

– Os dois foram então ver Harry, que dormia plácido.

– Ei, agora que estou reparando. Olha, pai, a cicatriz dele está bem mais tênue. Quase desapareceu.

– É mesmo. O que vocês andaram fazendo?

– Vamos para um lugar mais tranqüilo para conversar. Seria bom se Hermione e Rony estivessem também, pois eles também vão querer saber e eu quero ouvir a história deles. Antes, porém, quero falar com Madame Pomfrey.

A enfermeira garantiu a Gina que Harry estava se recuperando bem e que o perigo maior aparentemente já passara.

Gina voltou para junto da cama dele, cochichou palavras de amor em seu ouvido, beijou-o e foi com o pai para o Salão Principal, pois ainda não tomara seu café da manhã. Lá encontraram Rony e Hermione e foram todos para a Sala Precisa conversar. Contaram ao Sr. Weasley tudo sobre as Horcruxes e como conseguiram destruir a Horcrux que estava dentro de Harry.

– Quando a sua mãe souber disso, vai ter um ataque. Imagine, que coisa mais doida vocês fizeram.

– Pai, não tínhamos alternativa. Não podíamos deixar Voldemort imortal. E depois, se Harry não tentasse, ia acabar sendo morto por ele do mesmo jeito. Falando nisso, Hermione, você sabe a que horas é o encontro deles e como vai ser? Porque temos que dar um jeito na cicatriz de Harry. Ela está super esmaecida, quase que desapareceu por completo.

– Gina, estou super preocupada com isso. Quando, há cinco dias, Voldemort entrou em contato com Harry pela cicatriz e combinou dele ir ao cemitério de Godric's Hollow, eu não me dei conta que desta vez não será como na época do Natal. Harry não tem mais a Horcrux.

– É verdade, estávamos tão preocupados em preparar tudo para ele retornar do mundo dos mortos que nem pensamos direto nos passos seguintes.

– Acho que Harry não devia ir. Voldemort geralmente tira a varinha dele e o deixa paralisado. Quando Voldemort sacar que Harry não tem mais a Horcrux não terá mais motivos para poupá-lo e Harry estará completamente indefeso.

– É, você tem razão, Harry não deve ir.

– Aonde eu não devo ir?

– Harry, oi, não vi você. Como chegou aqui? Pensei que ainda fosse ficar mais na ala hospitalar – Gina perguntou.

– Levantei há pouco e Madame Pomfrey contou-me que você tinha saído com o seu pai. Calculei que iam querer contar tudo a ele e que aqui seria o melhor lugar.

– Desta vez não teve dificuldade em entrar, não?

– Eu sabia para que estavam utilizando a sala, mas vocês não responderam à minha pergunta. Aonde eu não devo ir?

– Encontrar Voldemort. Você não tem mais a Horcrux dentro de sua cabeça. Aliás quase não tem mais cicatriz.

Harry olhou em volta e viu um espelho. Foi até ele e examinou a testa.

– É mesmo! É estranho. É como se não fosse mais eu. Estou ainda mais parecido com meu pai. Mas a gente pode fazer aparecer uma, não? Nem que eu tenha que cortar a testa com uma lâmina.

– O problema não é esse, seu tonto. O problema é que você vai estar indefeso diante de Voldemort e ele vai sacar a ausência da Horcrux, se é que já não percebeu.

– Mas agora só faltam a cobra e ele. Seria uma ótima oportunidade de tentarmos chegar até ele. Se bem que não costuma levar a cobra para os seus encontros comigo.

– Esquece a cobra, bicho. Já a destruí – Rony disse.

– Então não podemos perder a oportunidade de o pegarmos.

– É, Kingsley e Tonks acharam também que deveríamos tentar pegá-lo e que poderíamos equipar você de novo com aquele gravador e o localizador. Mas depois de termos combinado isso ontem, quando você ainda estava atrás do véu, fiquei achando que era temerário demais. A gente demora um tempo até conseguir localizá-lo e mandar um contigente de bruxos para resgatá-lo. Harry, não vá. Diga que ainda não se recuperou, que precisa de mais tempo de repouso – ponderou Hermione.

– Não podemos perder esta oportunidade. E se eu não for, você sabe o que acontece, não? Ele vem atrás de mim com todos os seus Comensais e colocamos toda a escola em perigo.

– Mas ele está mortal e qualquer um dos aurores pode acertá-lo com uma maldição.

– Pode ser, Hermione, mas não saberemos ao certo quando ele virá e não podemos ficar de prontidão o tempo todo. Não, já está decidido. Eu vou hoje com todos os equipamentos necessários e dou um jeito de enrolar até que o pessoal do apoio chegue. E tem uma coisa que talvez me ajude.

– O que?

– Lembra das anotações de minha mãe? O espírito dela mencionou algo quando eu estava do outro lado do véu, que me fez lembrar de um detalhe. Não tenho certeza, teria que rever, mas acho que tinha algo como ela lidou muito com o amor e reforçou o poder deste dentro de seu próprio corpo. Isso deixou uma marca em seu sangue, que possivelmente passou para mim. Ela não poderia lançar a Maldição da Morte e eu provavelmente também não. Não que eu fosse arriscar. Se eu estiver frente a Voldemort com uma varinha, prefiro tentar o Sectumsempra. É menos garantido, mas ao menos tenho certeza de que posso lançá-lo, enquanto nunca fui capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável.

Arthur ficou olhando Harry intrigado. Harry nem reparou e continuou suas ponderações.

– Pois bem, quando Voldemort retornou, ele utilisou o meu sangue. Quando contei isso a Dumbledore vi nos olhos dele um brilho, como de triunfo, que logo se desvaneceu, mas quando li as anotações de minha mãe, lembrei disso. Dumbledore devia saber de algo.

– Mas Voldemort já usou seu sangue há mais de dois anos e nove meses. Será que ele ainda não percebeu? – Gina perguntou.

– Ele não tem saído por aí lançando _Avadas Kedavras_, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, eu o vi lançar duas no ministério que não deram certo, fora a que lançou em mim logo depois de recuperar um corpo.

– Bom, pode ser que isso seja verdade, mesmo assim, você não devia ir – Hermione reiterou.

– Hermione, não vejo muito alternativa. Veja esta bela ruiva aqui. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela e quero que o resto da minha vida comece logo.

–Devo entender que isso é um noivado, Harry? Realmente gostaria de ser informado quando a minha filha tomar certos passos na vida dela.

– Sim, pai. Pode considerar que estamos noivos. Tivemos que reforçar nossos laços para dar o máximo de garantias a Harry de que ele conseguiria atravessar o véu de volta. Avise mamãe e vocês podem tentar marcar com a diretora um fim de semana para nós irmos jantar n'A Toca e formalizarmos nosso compromisso diante da família, se vocês quiserem.

Na hora marcada, Harry estava no cemitério de Godric's Hollow para ser levado à presença de Voldemort. Belatriz estava morta e foi outro o Comensal que o levou até o Lord das Trevas. Harry achou que havia algo de familiar no Comensal, mas nem teve tempo de especular e já estava diante de Voldemort para o ritual de costume, paralisação do rapaz, exame com Sensor de Segredos e poção para não poder contar a ninguém sobre o ocorrido.

O Comensal da Morte falou logo a Voldemort e Harry reconheceu a voz de Snape. Ele não foi embora, porém.

–E então, Harry, tem algo para me contar?

– Pedi à Ordem para participar da reunião deles de hoje, marcada em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos, os diversos ataques a nascidos trouxas, a tentativa de entrada em Hogwarts, etc. Eles permitiram, mas eu não estava passando nada bem hoje pela manhã, então atrasei-me e não participei muito. Mas Tonks contou-me que tudo o que decidiram foi reforçar as ações dos aurores. Afinal, o novo chefe da Seção de Aurores é um membro da Ordem, aliás um dos chefes da Ordem.

– Sim, eu sei. Quem estava na reunião?

– Kingsley, Tonks, Remo, Gui, Fleur, Estúrgio – e Harry deu todos os nomes de membros da Ordem que sabia que Snape conhecia. – Não foi uma reunião muito demorada, pois outros membros da Ordem estavam já apoiando os Aurores que cuidam do Beco Diagonal e do Gringotes.

– Harry, olhe para mim.

Harry olhou, tentando ao máximo garantir sua oclumência.

– Queria ter certeza de que não está mentindo para mim, mas não consigo alcançar sua mente. O que houve? Como pode ser tão bom em oclumência de uma hora para outra?

Harry engoliu em seco e começou sua estratégia de ganhar tempo. Até que tinha demorado para Voldemort perceber a ausência da Horcrux. Harry calculava que em menos de dois minutos os aurores conseguiriam aparatar naquele local.

– Bem, não sei. Mas como eu disse, estou adoentado hoje.

– E o que tem a sua suposta doença a ver com oclumência?

– Não sei, talvez ela altere o cérebro de modo a não permitir a legilimência, sei lá. O que sei é que eu nunca consegui fazer oclumência direito e o Prof. Snape aqui presente é testemunha disso.

– De fato, Severo mencionou a sua falta de aptidão para a oclumência. Mas nunca soube de doenças que "alterassem o cérebro de modo a não permitir a legilimência". Não inventa, Harry, o que você fez?

– Senhor, sabe que eu sou ruim de oclumência e sempre conseguiu penetrar meu cérebro quando queria. Sabe que, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria impedi-lo de ver dentro de minha alma.

– Sei mesmo. E é isso o que me intriga. Como pode estar me barrando tão completamente. Será que a minha Horcrux perdeu contato com você?

– É, talvez seja isso. Talvez a doença tenha criado uma camada protetora em torno à Horcrux.

– Ou talvez tenha conseguido arranjar um jeito de destruí-la. Não adianta, Harry, acabei de conseguir ver dentro de você a felicidade de ter destruído a Horcrux. Você foi um tolo. Se queria mesmo enganar-me, devia ter adiado essa destruição, pois agora vou matá-lo – E Voldemort levantou sua varinha na direção de Harry e lançou o encantamento.

– _Avada Kedavra_!

Harry nem pestanejou, mas antes mesmo que Voldemort acabasse de lançar sua maldição, outra voz disse com espantosa frieza.

– _Avada Kedavra_!

E uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Severo Snape.


	18. Renascer

Comunicado: Os personagens e ambientação da história a seguir são fruto do trabalho de J.K.Rowling e sua propriedade intelectual.

**Renascer**

Harry não entendeu o que houve. Logo após Snape recitar o encantamento, ouviu uma porção de POPs , um atrás do outro. Eram os aurores chegando. Mas ele não devia estar morto? Como escapara mais uma vez da maldição da morte?

Finalmente reparou que quem Snape matou foi Voldemort. Logo Tonks estava ao seu lado, enquanto Kingsley tinha lançado um feitiço anti-aparatação em Snape e agora o estava prendendo pela morte de Dumbledore.

– Harry, você está bem?

– Não sei, acho que Voldemort tentou me matar e não conseguiu. Sinto falta de ar e um aperto no peito.

– O que houve? Você matou Voldemort?

– Eu ainda estou paralisado e sem varinha, portanto o que você acha? Além do mais não consigo falar sobre nada.

– Quem matou Voldemort fui eu, Kingsley. Vi que ele ia matar o rapaz e por mais que eu despreze Harry, meu instinto de professor ainda fala mais alto.

– Ora, Severo, você matou Dumbledore. Estava do lado de Voldemort. Por que o mataria agora? Se quisesse matá-lo, deveria tê-lo feito há muito tempo

– Nunca estive de fato do lado de Voldemort e posso prová-lo. Matei Dumbledore porque ele me pediu que o fizesse. E matei Voldemort porque...

– Kingsley, Harry não está bem e acabou de levar uma maldição. Ele não vai poder depor mesmo, deixe-me levá-lo para Madame Pomfrey – Tonks interrompeu.

Kingsley assentiu.

– _Finite_! _Accio varinha do Harry_! – Depois de dizer esse encantamentos, Tonks aparatou com Harry na sede da Ordem e levou-o pela rede de flu até a escola.

Madame Pomfrey imediatamente começou a examiná-lo.

– Mas o que fizeram com esse garoto? Eu o deixei ir hoje de manhã com a promessa que repousaria e se cuidaria.

– Ao que parece ele recebeu uma maldição da morte, que por algum motivo não deu certo, mas não adianta interrogá-lo. Por algum motivo ele não pode falar sobre o que lhe aconteceu. Vou chamar os amigos dele.

Rapidamente Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam na ala hospitalar.

– Não quero uma multidão aqui. Harry está fraco e precisa repouso.

Hermione, mostrando o seu distintivo de Monitora-chefe como quem reafirma sua responsabilidade, disse:

– Madame Pomfrey, talvez possamos ajudar. Tonks disse que Harry parecia ter sido o alvo de mais uma das maldições da morte de Voldemort. Acontece que sabemos por que ela não poderia dar inteiramente certo. É que Voldemort usou o sangue de Harry para recuperar seu corpo. E o sangue de Harry, como o de sua mãe, está protegido pelo amor. Quem tem esse tipo de proteção não é capaz de lançar a maldição da morte – e Hermione estendeu à enfermeira as anotações de Lilian Potter.

Harry tomou algumas poções e só acordou no dia seguinte, com Gina aos pés de sua cama.

– Ei, garoto que perdeu a cicatriz, como vai?

Meio grogue. E aí, me explica o que aconteceu.

– Bem, você quer o bom ou o ruim?

– Começa pelo ruim.

– O _Profeta Diário_ arranjou um novo herói: Severo Snape. E Rufus Scrimegeour agora está todo amiguinho dele.

– Herói? Depois de ter matado Dumbledore?

– Ele contou uma história complicada. Disse que Dumbledore estava doente e que trocaram idéias por legilimência logo antes da morte de Dumbledore. Diz que Dumbledore ia morrer de qualquer modo por causa de sua doença, aliada aos feitiços que tinha sofrido. Que só o fato de estar assim tão fraco podia explicar Draco ter conseguido desarmá-lo. Dumbledore teria pedido isso para que Snape pudesse continuar a proteger tanto Draco, quanto você. Ele diz que Draco não é mau garoto, só teve que agir premido pelas circunstâncias, sua família toda ameaçada de morte. Mesmo assim não teve coragem de matar Dumbledore.

– E o povo acredita nessa balela toda?

– Acontece que Snape matou Voldemort e o povo está propenso a acreditar em qualquer coisa que ele diga. Além disso, ele tem umas cartas de próprio punho de Dumbledore explicando que confiava absolutamente em Snape porque Voldemort matou a mãe dele.

– E daí? Que Dumbledore confiava nele, sabemos. Mas o resto é mentira. Dumbledore não tinha sido enfeitiçado, tinha tomado uma poção. Eles não tiveram tempo de trocar tanta informação assim. E Draco quase matou um monte de gente, Katie, seu irmão, até eu e Slughorn teríamos morrido também, se Rony não tivesse sido tão apressadinho para beber o hidromel e o efeito do veneno não fosse tão rápido.

– Mas é aí que vem o lado bom.

– Qual?

– Acabou a história de O Eleito. Como a imprensa não sabe do seu papel na morte de Voldemort, disseram só que aparentemente estavam errados em supor que houvesse qualquer coisa de extraordinário a seu respeito. Snape aproveita para dizer que você sempre fez de tudo para chamar a atenção e que adorou virar O Eleito.

– Então vão continuar a encher o meu saco. Agora para caçoar pelo fato de eu não ser O Eleito.

– Acho que não. O próprio Snape não quis falar muito disso e a imprensa está muito mais interessada nas mortes de Voldemort e Dumbledore, assuntos mais palpitantes.

Nesse momento, Hermione e Rony juntaram-se a Gina e Harry e os quatro ficaram comentando as novidades.

– Vocês podem me explicar como Snape explicou por que matou Voldemort só agora? – Harry perguntou.

– Ele diz que a sua prioridade era defender você e que se tivesse matado Voldemort no lugar em que ambos estavam escondidos, outros Comensais da Morte teriam vindo em defesa de seu mestre, então foi só quando Voldemort o chamou para ajudá-lo a conversar com você em segurança que a ocasião se apresentou – Hermione respondeu.

– E por que não o matou assim que chegamos ao bosque? Por que esperar que ele lançasse uma Avada Kedavra contra mim? Nós conversamos um bocado antes de Voldemort sacar a ausência da Horcrux e me atacar.

– Acontece que a imprensa não sabe desse detalhe e não fez esse questionamento. Então não podemos saber.

– Ora, Hermione, podemos especular – Rony discordou. – Sabe, Harry, tem uma coisa que me deixou intrigado. Belatriz Lestrange não teria vindo sozinha até aqui com a Nagini e muito menos teria abandonado a serpente sem proteção. Voldemort deve ter feito montes de recomendações a ela. Como não vimos ninguém, suponho que houvesse alguém sob uma capa de invisibilidade. Outra evidência disso é que sumiu um pedaço grande do frasco com veneno que Belatriz estava roubando.

– E daí?

– E daí que essa pessoa pode ter ouvido quando eu comentei com Hermione que tinha destruído a última Horcrux e que Voldemort agora era mortal.

– Não entendo o que isso tem a ver com Snape, Rony – Hermione comentou.

– É simples. Suponha que fosse o Snape. Ele queria matar o Voldemort. As diversas cartas de Dumbledore falam disso. Ele foi quem ouviu a profecia e sabia que Harry era de fato O Eleito. Quando ele me ouviu falar com você, pode ter sacado que tínhamos feito algo importante. Quando estavam os três juntos no bosque, ele esperou que Harry fosse matar Voldemort. Afinal era isso o que tinha entendido da profecia. Quando Voldemort lançou a Avada Kedavra em Harry, ele, que não sabia que Voldemort não era mais capaz de lançar a maldição, achou que Harry tinha perdido. Então tinha que aproveitar o momento, ou não teria mais outra oportunidade tão favorável.

– Sabe que a sua teoria parece bastante plausível, Rony, parabéns. Meu irmãozinho está ficando inteligente de tanto conviver com a Hermione.

– Ora, ele sempre foi inteligente. Sempre ganhou de mim no xadrez – Hermione respondeu, sem preceber que Gina estava apenas provocando Rony.

– Bem, mas já está na hora das aulas. Temos que ir. Cuide-se, Harry.

No dia seguinte, Madame Pomfrey achou que Harry já podia se juntar aos demais estudantes e freqüentar as aulas normalmente.

Logo na mesa do café da manhã, Harry reparou em um fantasma novo, que mais parecia uma ratazana.

– O que é aquilo? Pensei que só bruxos pudessem virar fantasmas.

Não sei, apareceu ontem, ou talvez anteontem, mas não dei muita imporância, Gina respondeu.

Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, que ouviu a pergunta, respondeu.

– É um novo fantasma, de um ex-aluno muito apegado à escola, só não entendo por que é tão pequeno. Tom Riddle era um rapaz normal.

Harry quase engasgou, ao ver no que Voldemort tinha se tornado.

– Há, vocês ouviram essa? – perguntou a Rony e Hermione, que pareciam não ter prestado atenção na história.

– O que? O que é tão engraçado?

– Vocês estão vendo aquele mini fantasma? É Voldemort. Ele partiu tanto a alma que virou um fantasma ridiculamente pequeno.

– Nossa, mas não está pequeno demais? – perguntou Gina – ele é bem menor que um sétimo de gente.

– Mas, Gina, ele não partiu a alma em sete partes iguais. Cada vez que ele fazia uma Horcrux, deixava nela metade da alma que restava. O Rony comentou que o espectro que saiu de Nagini era muito menor que o que vimos sair da taça – Hermione ponderou.

– É pensando bem, acho que tinha mais ou menos o tamanho do novo fantasminha – Rony disse, também quase engasgando de tanto rir.

– Então, Voldemort partiu sua alma seis vezes, cada vez ele dividia o que restava em dois. Portanto o pedaço que restou não é um-sétimo da alma dele, mas um dividido pela sexta potência de dois, ou seja, um-sessenta-quatro-avos de alma. Se levarmos em conta que ele devia ter em torno de 85 quilos, o fantasma corresponde a um fantasma de algo com cerca de 1,3 quilos.

– É, bem que devíamos esperar por essa. Nick me contou quando Sirius morreu que só viravam fantasmas aqueles que não queriam aceitar a morte. Voldemort realmente não parecia propenso a aceitá-la, não é mesmo? – Harry acrescentou, sem parar de rir.

A explicação parecia convincente e os amigos logo trataram de espalhar entre todos os alunos que aquele arremedo de fantasma era Voldemort. Como estavam dando aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, tinham uma situação privilegiada para espalhar rumores. Logo a escola inteira estava caçoando e implicando com o fantasma de Voldemort, principalmente Pirraça.

O fim de Voldemort significou o fim da guerra e a escola estava agora muito mais animada. Harry, porém, preocupava-se em traçar o seu futuro, agora que seu destino não mais estava marcado por uma profecia. Na noite de quinta-feira, ele comentou com Gina.

– Amor, tem uma coisa muito séria que preciso falar com você antes do tal jantar de sábado na casa de seus pais.

– Já está arrependido do noivado? Agora, que até a Profa. McGonagall nos permitiu deixar a escola no fim de semana por causa dele?

– Ao contrário, queria saber se você concorda em já marcarmos a data do casamento para o dia de seu aniversário.

– Mas por que tanta pressa?

– Você já vai ser adulta, então acho que seus pais não vão se opor. Isso é apenas a razão para não ser antes do dia 11 de agosto. Mas a questão é a seguinte. Você ainda tem mais um ano de escola. Eu, se tudo der certo, consigo os meus N.I.E.M.s e vou treinar para ser auror. – Como vamos fazer para nos encontrar o ano que vem? Você só vai sair nos fins de semana de Hogsmeade e fica chato eu levar você para um quarto no Três Vassouras. As pessoas vão comentar. E depois, os aspirantes a auror têm que fazer plantões de vez em quando nos fins de semana. Vai que o meu plantão coincide justamente com o seu fim de semana de Hogsmeade. Se estivermos casados, eu tenho um motivo razoável para tentar ajustar os meus plantões ao seu esquema e podemos até convencer a diretora a deixar você vir passar fins de semana comigo, mesmo que não haja passeios a Hogsmeade.

– É, parece bem pensado. Topo. Isso pode nos dar muito mais tempo juntos no próximo ano letivo. Pode falar com a minha família.

No sábado à noite, os Weasley fizeram um jantar para comemorar o noivado de Harry e Gina. Estariam presentes só a família, Hermione, Remo, Tonks e Minerva McGonagall, esta última mais para assegurar que tudo corresse bem com os quatro adolescentes em sua saída e volta à escola.

Harry deu uma passada na casa do Largo Grimmauld, para se arrumar, mas aproveitou para colocar Régulo a par da situação. Contou até do fantasma, para que Régulo tivesse a certeza de que poderia voltar a ter uma vida normal. Régulo então autorizou o rapaz a contar tudo para Remo e Tonks e os quatro fizeram os planos de retirada de todas as coisas da casa.

Todos estavam bastante felizes e a morte de Voldemort e as reais lealdades de Snape foram os assuntos da noite, como era de se esperar, apesar de ser uma festa de noivado. Os adolescentes conversaram com Remo sobre Snape.

– Não posso acreditar como o humor do povo muda. Snape era o diabo até a semana passada. De repente diz um monte de coisas sem sentido e todo o mundo passa a acreditar nele – Rony reclamou inflamado.

– Ora, Rony, o povo precisa de heróis e já que Harry nunca reivindicou sua posição de herói, Snape ocupou o vácuo – ponderou Remo Lupin.

– Como assim, nunca reivindiquei minha posição?

– Você não fez nenhuma concessão, não ficou dando entrevistas, não fez as vontades do ministro, não se preocupou em criar uma imagem pública. E não contou a ninguém sobre as Horcruxes.

– Você está doido? Quer que os Comensais ainda soltos saiam por aí fazendo Horcruxes? Falando nisso, como é que ninguém cobrou de Snape mais informações sobre Comensais à solta, se ele tinha tanto acesso a Voldemort?

– Ele denunciou aqueles que todos já conheciam, mesmo assim tentando livrar a cara deles. Dizendo que Voldemort não permitia a ninguém sair de seu serviço. Jogou boa parte da culpa das piores ofensivas deles em Belatriz, que já está morta mesmo, e no Rabicho, que sempre foi seu inimigo pessoal e está foragido.

– Mas como podem acreditar, se alguns dos ataques recentes foram feitos depois da morte de Belatriz?

v Ela foi colocada como a grande estrategista, coisa que, conhecendo Belatriz e sabendo como ela era doida, duvido muito. Acho mais provável que o grande estrategista, além de Voldemort, seja o próprio Severo.

– Vocês não estão sendo muito apressados em condenar Snape? – perguntou Hermione.

– Como assim, vai me dizer que você acredita no monte de asneira que ele diz? – Harry perguntou furioso.

– Ah, Harry, todos sabemos que você não é nem um pouco imparcial em se tratando de Snape, mesmo ele tendo salvo a sua vida.

– O que? Desde quando ele salvou a minha vida? Ele armou foi um espetáculo para os aurores verem. Ele só atacou Voldemort depois dele mandar uma Avada Kedavra em mim, se você não se esqueceu. E os aurores chegaram quando ele nem tinha acabado de lançar a maldição sobre Voldemort.

– Mesmo assim, ele não podia saber que os aurores viriam. E se ele não conseguisse matar Voldemort, Snape estaria em maus lençóis.

– Hermione tem razão, Harry. Como ele sabia que Voldemort podia ser morto?

– Eu acho, e Harry concorda, que ele, ou alguém fiel a ele, ouviu o que eu disse a Hermione na véspera sobre isso. Debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade, é claro. A imprensa acredita que Belatriz estava sozinha, mas nós, que sabemos que ela levou Nagini e que Nagini era uma Horcrux, não podemos mesmo acreditar que ela tivesse abandonado a cobra, não é? Depois, sumiu um pedaço grande do frasco que a envenenou – Rony respondeu.

– É, pode ser, mas não temos como saber isso, temos? – perguntou Remo.

– Pois acho que não é possível que o Prof. Dumbledore tenha errado tanto no que se refere a Snape. Ele sempre o defendeu – tornou Hermione.

– Sabemos por que o defendeu – interrompeu Harry – porque Snape tinha um motivo sólido para odiar Voldemort. Mas isso não quer dizer que Snape quisesse que Dumbledore ou a Ordem, e muito menos eu, fôssemos o lado vencedor. É só reparar nas atitudes dele, Hermione. Ele está apoiando os aurores, dando informações úteis? Não, ele está se mancomunando com Scrimgeour, para angariar confiança do povo nele próprio, Severo Snape. E Scrimgeour é tão idiota que nem se tocou.

– Vocês estão discutindo Severo? – A Profa. McGonagall os interrompeu. – Pois vocês não sabem da última. Ele me escreveu dizendo que gostaria de voltar à escola, caso seja absolvido em seu julgamento.

– E você vai permitir? – Remo perguntou.

– Não tenho a mesma concepção de Dumbledore sobre a escola. Pelo que acompanhei dos alunos de minha casa ao longo dos anos em que ele foi professor, deu para perceber que, além de ser injusto, as técnicas didáticas dele de intimidação são no mínimo discutíveis. Tanto que as médias dos alunos nos N.O.M.s de poções sempre estiveram abaixo das médias em Transfiguração, Feitiços e Herbologia. Mas eu não tenho a força de Dumbledore e Severo está usando a infuência dos Malfoy no conselho da escola. Não duvido nada que eu seja obrigada a aceitá-lo de volta, como professor de Defesa, porém, a sua matéria predileta.

– Será que com a morte de Voldemort a maldição sobre o cargo foi desfeita? – Harry perguntou.

– Não sei de maldição nenhuma, mas, falando nisso, preciso pedir a vocês um favor. Recebi várias corujas esta semana de alunos que tinham deixado a escola, principalmente os que pretendem fazer N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s este ano pedindo para freqüentar os próximos meses até os exames. Não são tantas, já que entre os alunos que fazem os exames havia ocorrido muito menos abandono da escola. Ainda assim, nosso esquema de aulas vai ser dificultado. Vocês acham que dão conta do aumento da carga de trabalho?

– Claro, Minerva. Já não tenho quase tarefas da Ordem, com Greyback e seus comparsas presos. Posso perfeitamente pegar mais trabalhos para corrigir e até dar algumas aulas, se você achar conveniente – Remo respondeu.

Já estava ficando tarde e o Sr. Weasley propôs que todos se juntassem em torno à mesa e fizessem um brinde à felicidade do casal que assumia um compromisso naquela reunião. Após o brinde, Harry pediu a palavra, agradeceu e contou de seus planos de se casar logo e suas razões.

– Não temos de fato por que esperar. Temos plena certeza, por tudo o que enfrentamos juntos, que o amor que nos une é extremamente sólido, tenho grana e condições de manter um lar e não queremos ficar longe um do outro mais do que o estritamente necessário.

Molly chorou ao pensar na sua caçulinha saindo de casa, mas aprovou a decisão dos dois. Tonks aproveitou para dizer a Remo que eles não tinham desculpa de ficar para trás, e este acabou respondendo: –É, agora que a casa do Largo Grimmauld não mais será sede da Ordem e nem é mais do Harry, acho que vou ter que morar oficialmente com você mesmo, então que casemos.

Todos riram e fizeram Remo, Tonks e Harry explicarem o que ocorrera com a casa.

Os meses passaram rápido. Harry nunca tinha sido feliz. E até estava rendendo bem nos estudos. Rony, que com o namoro, estava muito mais estudioso, também estava super bem. De modo que fizeram os N.I.E.M.s com muita confiança de que poderiam garantir sua aceitação para o treinamento de aurores.

Terminado o ano escolar, Harry passou a cuidar dos preparativos para o casamento. Não que fosse haver uma grande festa. Os convidados seriam praticamente as mesmas pessoas do noivado, mais Hagrid, Luna, Neville e algumas colegas de classe de Gina. E os Dursley, mas Harry duvidava que mesmo tia Petúnia viesse.

Harry precisava ter uma casa e começou a reconstruir a de seus pais em Godric's Hollow. Na verdade, não pretendia ir logo morar lá. Ficaria n'A Toca até o início do ano escolar e pensava em se hospedar depois no _pub _de Madame Rosmerta, para ficar mais perto de Gina. Porém precisava arranjar uma casa onde pudesse estabelecer sua própria família.

Num sábado, passou na obra para ver como ela estava andando. O bruxo encarregado da reforma conversou com ele, explicou alguns detalhes, recebeu algumas instruções e saiu, pois seu horário de trabalho já terminara. Gina também foi embora, pois precisava passar no Beco Diagonal para experimentar seu traje de noiva. Harry ficou um pouco mais por ali, sonhando acordado.

De repente, Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy estavam ali.

– Surpreso em me ver, Harry? Você sempre foi descuidado mesmo. Como é que O Eleito fica assim numa obra, sem nenhuma proteção?

– Pensei que eu não fosse mais O Eleito e que sendo você a pessoa que matou Voldemort, você é que deveria estar se cuidando – Harry empunhou a varinha.

– Achou que não tem mais inimigos. Como é ingênuo! Você acha que eu vou deixar você ficar solto por aí para contar sobre as Horcruxes?

– Eu nunca falaria sobre elas. Não ia querer dar idéias a ninguém – Harry, sem palavras, estuporou Draco Malfoy.

Snape, porém já estava com a sua varinha apontada para Harry e começou a lançar a maldição da morte sem palavras, mas não conseguiru mirar, pois um rato deu-lhe uma mordida e o fez perder a concentração. Harry aproveitou para estuporar Snape também.

Rabicho tomou a forma humana.

– Eu lhe devo minha vida. Tinha que pagar minha dívida – e calmamente matou os dois bruxos estuporados usando as varinhas deles.

Harry ainda estava em estado de choque.

– O que você fez? Matou-os assim estuporados, sem poder se defender?

– Fiz muito pior, não fiz? Mandei Sirius para a cadeia e seus pais para a morte e eles foram meus amigos, ao contrário de Severo e desse menino, que nunca perderam a oportunidade de me humilhar.

– E agora, como explico aos aurores esses dois mortos aqui?

– Não se preocupe. Vou deixá-los na casa de Severo. Ninguém poderá associá-los a você. Sua varinha está limpa também. No máximo, aparecerá que você estuporou dois bruxos. Eles, em compensação, serão deixados de tal modo que parecerá que um matou o outro. Já tenho tudo planejado. Vou deixar junto aos corpos muitas cenas que presenciei e cujas lembranças guardei em frascos, para serem vistas em uma penseira. Nwelas eu estou transformado em rato. De modo que quem entrar na penseira não saberá de quem é a lembrança. Pensará que é de um dos dois ou da Narcisa, que estava sempre com eles.

– E o que aconteceu nessas cenas?

– Eles mencionaram que era preciso destruir certos objetos de Voldemort para que ele se tornasse mortal e que você estava cuidando disso.

– Não. Não pode deixar que as pessoas saibam que é possível fazer mais de uma Horcrux.

– Não se preocupe. Escolhi cuidadosamente as cenas. Eles só dizem coisas do tipo que achavam que a sua conexão com Voldemort seria especial e que você teria que morrer se quisesse tornar Voldemort mortal. – E é claro, tem a cena em que Draco voltou de Hogwarts com o cadáver da cobra e disse que Rony afirmara para Hermione que Voldemort agora era mortal e que você atravessara o véu. Que véu é esse?

– O véu que tem no Departamento de Mistérios e que é um portal para o mundo dos mortos.

– Você atravessou mesmo?

–Atravessei e voltei. Foi assim que consegui destruir a Horcrux que estava na minha cabeça. Eles tinham razão. Mas por que você mudou de lado?

– Eu nunca estive do lado deles, Harry. Ajudei Voldemort porque ele fez chantagem comigo. Sem que meus amigos soubessem, casei-me com uma filha de um Comensal da Morte e tivemos um filho. Não sabiamos na ocasião que o pai tinha lançado um feitiço sobre a própria filha quando ela era bebê. Por esse feitiço ele sempre podia saber onde ela estava, com ajuda de um talismã. É um tipo de magia antiga que as famílias puro-sangue mais antigas usavam para controlar os filhos.

– E por que a família de Sirius não fez isso com ele? Ou com Andrômeda?

– É preciso fazer antes do bebê dar o seu primeiro choro. De modo que nem sempre é possível.

– Então Voldemort sempre poderia achar sua mulher.

– Sim, minha mulher e depois meu filho, que estava sempre com ela. O pai dela morreu ainda antes de casarmos, mas deixou com Voldemort o talismã que permitia que ela fosse encontrada. Voldemort, porém, nunca contou isso a ninguém. Primeiro porque nenhum outro Comensal sabia que eu o estava ajudando até pouco antes da morte de seus pais. Depois, porque apesar de tudo fui eu que o ajudei a voltar a ter um corpo.

– Por que fez isso?

– Eu não tinha saída. Se me entregasse, mandariam-me direto para a cadeia e Sirius tinha razão. Os Comensais que me encontrassem seriam bem capazes de me matar. Agora isso terminou. Destruí o talismã e já consegui estabelecer contato com minha esposa. Nesse meio tempo, ela chegou a ter outros namorados, mas não se casou novamente. Depois, na época da morte de Sirius, quando soube do que realmente aconteceu comigo, ela deu um jeito de me encontrar. Quando eu terminar este assunto, vamos fugir e nos estabelecer do outro lado do mundo. Não quis ir embora, porém, deixando que Snape o matasse, como estava claro que faria. Devo-lhe a vida e nunca consegui me perdoar inteiramente pelo que fiz a seus pais e a Sirius. É uma forma de não me sentir tão mal. Bem, deixa eu ir.

– Não, espere um pouco. Explique-me direito por que achava que Snape queria me matar.

– Ele sempre dizia nessas reuniões com os Malfoy que precisariam de se livrar de você depois da morte de Voldemort, pois você teria muita influência no mundo bruxo se conseguisse de fato derrotar Voldemort. Ele tinha ambições de poder. Queria assumir uma posição semelhante à de Dumbledore no mundo bruxo. Pretendia voltar a Hogwarts e assumir a diretoria e você poderia ser um empecilho.

– Mas ele nunca teve paciência de ensinar!

– A preocupação dele não era propriamente educacional. A não ser pelo fato de que pretendia voltar a ensinar Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, fazendo todo o esforço para apagar a influência de Dumbledore na escola. Ele a via como um grande espaço de poder, pois o diretor tem capacidade de influenciar muita gente. Deixaria o governo por conta dos Malfoy, que sempre souberam lidar com isso. O plano deles era conseguir o que Voldemort, com seus métodos tirânicos demais, não conseguira: fazer com que a pureza do sangue assumisse maior relevância do que a que tem dentro da sociedade bruxa.

– Entendo. Pode ir. Finalmente entendi por que você foi selecionado para a Grifinória.

Os corpos de Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy foram encontrados na casa da rua da Fiação, exatamente como nos planos de Rabicho. Nunca ninguém ligou as mortes seja a Rabicho, seja a Harry. Os pensamentos foram examinados numa penseira e Snape voltou a ser considerado um assassino.

– Não disse , Hermione? Aquelas histórias do Snape eram pura baboseira – Harry comentou ao contar o que tinha acontecido.

– É, mas eu nunca pensei que Dumbledore pudesse ter se enganado assim.

– Ele sempre confiou demais nas pessoas. Era o seu defeito – Rony pontificou.

– Bem, agora que mais esse assunto está terminado, vamos planejar o casamento e a Copa de Quadribol. Terei minha lua de mel no Peru. Dizem que Macchu Picchu é o melhor lugar do mundo para repor enegia mágica – Gina disse como quem não admite contestação. Já bastava de problemas. Agora uma nova vida se abria diante dela e do seu noivo, sem nenhuma necessidade de se preocupar com o passado, sem nenhuma cicatriz.

FIM 

Nota da autora: O fato de Rabicho ser da Grifinória sempre me pareceu significar que ele é mais corajoso do que pensamos. Não pretendi redimi-lo. Ele continua sendo um traidor, que pagará com a dor na consciência a sua vida inteira. E também com todos os anos em que foi um rato ou que foi humilhado.


End file.
